Descendants of the Princesses of Light
by Reincarnations
Summary: Sora and his two friends discover a new world, Auradon. Auradon is a mixture of the worlds and its time is twenty years after Sora last visited Beast's castle, which was only a year to him. A threat arises and Sora helps to train the descendants of the heroes and a handful of villains. (HIATUS UNTIL FEBRUARY-MARCH 2019!)
1. Character Descriptions

**Hello people who are reading this story. I gave a warning in chapter 33 and 34 that I will be editing this story for multiple reasons (plot idea, grammar issues, character involvement, etc). Please be sure to reread this periodically because I don't know if they will tell about updated chapters.**

 **Although this is not technically a chapter, it has been edited because I got rid of three characters in the story. If you want to know some of the plot before reading the actually story, I suggest you read this one.**

 **Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Descendants.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Allie: Daughter of Alice, aka Alice in Wonderland. She tries to keep everyone upbeat during the training. She learns mainly self-defense and how to be stealthy enough to not get caught in a chase. Ironically, that's how she get's kidnapped with five others; she wasn't quick enough.

Audrey: Daughter of Aurora and 'King' Philip. Complains about the training the whole time. Doesn't like how she doesn't get her way through out it. She doesn't learn anything because she does nothing. She, along with the other children of the Princesses of Light, are forced to stay in Auradon Prep while the others are fighting on the front line. She is taken hostage by the Organization along with five others.

Aziz: The son of Aladdin and Jasmine. During the training he would spar mostly against Jay. Due to his father's past on being a thief, Aziz already had some survival skills. He is not upset about not being able to fight on the front line because that means he would be able to protect his mother better. He willingly got kidnapped because he thought that they would take his mother instead.

Ben: Son of Beast and Belle. While doing his kingly duties, he also attends the training sessions. He does not like that he has to be left behind. Although he is good at fighting, he is not strong enough to prevent himself from being taken hostage along with five others. He manages to escape with one other person and navigates them through the Isle. After being chased, he plays as decoy so the other escapee can return to Auradon to inform them where the villains' hideout is at.

Carlos: Son of Cruella de Vil. He is hopelessly in love with his girlfriend Jane, though he doesn't use the term 'in-love' to describe it. During special training, Carlos and Sora are partnered together and are sparring against Lonnie and Jay. Sora ends up tossing Carlos his Keyblade when the villain child gets disarmed. Because of that little action, Carlos is able to summon his own Keyblade.

Chad: Son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Also complains throughout the whole training session. He made the mistake of challenging Beast then Sora to which the two each knocked him down in one hit. He refused to be cooperative during the session causing him to not get any better. That is what makes him get kidnapped along with five others.

Doug: Son of Dopey. He is the most improved male during the training session. Instead of being able to protect his girlfriend Evie like he wanted, he is forced to stay behind to protect the other children of the Princesses of Light.

Evie: Daughter of the Evil Queen. She improved in casting spells and in self defense. She promises Doug she would keep herself from getting killed. She used the magic mirror to keep an eye on the Princesses of Light; that's how the front lines learn about the hostages. She has an admiration of King Mickey's Keyblade and wishes to wield one herself.

Freddie: Daughter of Dr. Facilier, aka Shadow Man. Freddie is unsure that Sora is really himself because her father described him differently. She makes the comment that he must not have come to 'their' world yet. She complains about one or two portions of the training, the parts that do not involve magic. She stays back to protect Ally and to keep Jordan sane. A spell is casted on her, which prevents her from keeping Ally from being taken hostage.

Jane: Daughter of the Fairy Godmother. She learns more control with magic and can cast magic without saying her mother's phrase. She has to stay behind to protect Chad. Jane is in love with her boyfriend, Carlos, and she's not afraid to admit it to anyone.

Jay: Son of Jafar. He is mistaken for Aladdin's son when Sora first arrived. He willingly goes along with all of the training sessions; he even helped Jane practicing spells during her extra training as a target. He's been trying to make Lonnie jealous on purpose just to see if she really likes him or not. He will do anything if it means his little sister (Mal) is safe.

Jordan: Daughter of Genie. She was one of the most successful females when it came to the training. Jordan is furious when she learns she has to stay behind with the others. Her magic gets drained which causes her to be so weak that she couldn't save Allie or Aziz.

Kairi: One of the seven Princesses of Light. She doesn't arrive at Auradon until after the training with the Auradon and five Isle children is basically over. She is forced to stay behind with the other Princesses of Light while her friends go to the 'front lines'. She ends up getting kidnapped by the Organization but manages to escape from their hideout with one other person, who teaches her how to "Chill like a Villain" so they wouldn't get caught. A villain child ends up recognizing them and the other person played as their decoy so she could escape to Auradon through a portal of light.

Lonnie: Daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang. When her parents take over part of the training session, she is the first to do everything because she already knows what to do. After she climbed the wooden pole and retrieved the arrow, she reveals that that was the first time she was able to successfully do that. She does get jealous when she sees Jay flirt or get close to Jordan and she claims she doesn't know why. Instead of going to the front lines, Lonnie stays behind to protect Audrey and the other pure hearts of light. The consequence is her getting stabbed.

Mal: Daughter of Maleficent. She improves in magic casting, agility and stamina, and self defense. She had to reassure Ben that she would be safe when going to the front lines even though she's scared. Mal was actually reluctant to meet Sora because of what her mother did to him and his friends, including the Princesses of Light. She has a fascination with Riku's Keyblade 'Way to Dawn' since she was a little girl because of her mother. She wishes it could be hers.

Sora: 'Keyblade Chosen One'. He immediately recognizes Mal and Jay, but confuses Jay for the son of Aladdin. Sora teaches most of the classes in the training session to prepare the others. Before the training begins, he has Donald and Goofy go get Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey to have more allies in the fight. Days pass since they leave and they have not returned. They finally arrive about three days before the others were to head to the front lines. When Mulan and Shang are teaching a portion of the session, he participates for more practice. He has a debt to Maleficent and intends to repay her even if it costs him his life.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 1/35**


	2. Chapter 1

Sora didn't want to go to the new world Yen Sid discovered by accident because of the old master disrespecting him. Sora just got back from the dreamworld after training by himself for almost three months. As soon as he appeared in front of the retired master, Yen Sid claimed his power hadn't changed at all.

Sora believed his skills improved drastically. If his Keyblade got knocked out of his hands, he could summon it back within a second. With magic, one bolt of lightning, a burst of fire, a gust of wind, or a flake of a snow was able to 'destroy' a swarm of Heartless.

When they (Sora, Goofy, and Donald) arrived in the new world, they appeared in front of a building that looked remodeled to not look like a castle. As Goofy and Donald continued walking up the stairs to the front entrance, Sora stopped to gaze at the structure. Noticing the details of the building, Sora could swear he seen it before.

Goofy was the one to notice Sora not following the duo and stopped to ask, "Is something the matter, Sora?"

"This place," the young wielder began as he surveyed the area, "it reminds me of Beast's Castle."

"That was over twenty years ago." A deep yet welcoming voice answered as they walked through the front entrance of the building. "My castle was redesigned as a school called Auradon Prep for children to attend. A smaller, yet better, home was built a few minutes away from here."

"Beast!"

Their old friend, no longer a monster, was human once again meaning the spell on him was broken. The now human was tall and slender with muscular arms. His skin was fair and the hair on his head was a light auburn color.

"Sorry," Sora apologized as he and his two friends bowed in respect. "We mean, King Beast and Queen Belle."

The beautiful woman beside him laughed happily. "No need to be so formal! We are friends after all. Besides, we had a feeling you would appear."

Just as beautiful as the day she set foot in Beast's castle, Queen Belle has aged gracefully. Her chestnut curls, atop which sits a diamond-studded tiara, were styled in a fashionable bob. Her warm brown eyes were accompanied by laugh lines, testifying of her kindness and good nature. Her petite frame was sporting a regal gown in her signature yellow.

"We want to introduce you to our son," King Beast announced as he gestured to the boy who was walking toward them. "Ben, the new king of Auradon."

The young royal had brown hair with golden streaks in-between. His skin tone appeared to be about the same as his father but he had a more slender nose. The main difference between him and his parents were his eyes being hazel-green instead of blue or brown.

"I've heard many things about the three of you." Ben greeted as he shook hands with the trio as some sort of formality. "As my father said, I became the king of Auradon on my sixteenth birthday, which has been almost eight months ago. I would have greeted you sooner, but I had to speak with one of my teachers. If you would like, I would love to give you three a tour of the campus, then perhaps a tour of Auradon later on in the future."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy shared a carefree look before Sora acknowledged with a bow, "Lead the way your Majesty."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 2/35**


	3. Chapter 2

Ben showed Sora, Donald, and Goofy around the school like he promised while his parents left to take care of matters at their home. The trio was showed the classrooms (Chemistry, Magical History, Basic Chivalry, Mathematics, etc.), the cafeteria (which contained fruit shaped like little animals, a chocolate fountain, cupcakes, cranberry sauce etc. made by Mrs. Potts), and the Tourney field ( where Tourney jocks, cheerleaders, and band members train and practice).

At the Tourney field they spotted a group of teenagers sitting on the bleachers that Ben seemed to know. A couple girls were dressed in cheerleader uniforms, another girl in sweatshirt and shorts along with the curly-haired boy, and the boy with glasses in a band uniform.

"Everyone," he began as his friends' attention was caught by the three new people, "this is-"

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy." One of the girls in cheerleader uniform and the girl in sweats finished while the other three students had no idea who they were.

"How did you know?" Donald questioned.

The girl in sweats, who had medium chestnut hair, honey highlights, and brown eyes explained, "Our parents told us all about you. Some fought along side you while you were traveling the worlds. I had never thought I'd get to meet you in person."

"No way," Sora stared at her for a second because she seemed familiar to him, but he wanted to be sure he was right. An image of two people that he helped save the Emperor of China popped into his mind. Excitedly, he exclaimed, "You're Mulan and Shang's daughter!"

She laughed cheerfully at Sora's outburst. "I'm Lonnie. My mom and dad told my big brother and I about how you ended up meddling in their relationship which is how they got together. It's actually how a few married couples ended up together; for example Belle and Beast, Ariel and Eric, Megara and Hercules, etc."

"You have a brother too?!" Sora yelled cheerfully. "How old is he?"

"He's turning twenty this year." Lonnie answered. "They got married a month after they saved China, then nine months later came Li'l Shang then me almost three years later."

"I'm so going to tease them when I see them!"

Sora turned to the cheerleader that claimed to know him, who had dark brown hair, blue eyes, peach skin, and pink lips. Sora took a wild guess on who her mother was. "Fairy Godmother?"

She merely nodded her head. "My name's Jane. My mother became headmistress of the school when it was first built. I used to be the mascot, but thanks to Carlos (a boy with black-white hair), I tried out for the cheer team and qualified."

"Who's Carlos's parent?"

"Cruella de Vil."

"Gwarsh," Goofy began as he scratched his head in thought. "I don't think we ever heard of a Quewla da veel."

"Cruella de Vil." Ben corrected as he explained, "She's the woman that tried stealing the Dalmatian puppies to make fur coats."

"Oh yeah," Sora vaguely remembered. "On our first adventure we searched the worlds for them and somehow managed to find all ninety-nine puppies." The Keyblade wielder shrugged. "Oh well. I doubt 'Carlos' is like his mother anyways."

"You're right about that." Ben agreed before someone could argue with him. "By the way, did you go to any of the older worlds, like Enchanted Dominion and Dwarf Woodlands?"

"We've heard about them." Sora denied.

Donald squawked, "The only one we went to was Neverland."

"Then you might not have met the other three parents," Ben reasoned as he first started the rest of the introduction with the last girl, who was of average height with long brown hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin. "This is Audrey-"

"Princess Audrey." She chided (which gave Sora the impression that she's self-absorbed). "I'm sure you've heard of my mother Aurora, a.k.a Sleeping Beauty."

"Does she always brag about her royal status?" Sora wondered silently before saying, "We met her at Hollow Bastion on our first adventure-."

"Then you must have met my mother." The boy in sweats, who had somewhat curly dirty-blonde hair. "I'm Chad Charming. My mother's Cinderella."

"Another royalty that seems arrogant." Sora thought as he gave the boy a nod in acknowledgement. "I hope there aren't any others like that."

"I guess that leaves me," said the boy in the band outfit. He had straight, light brown hair and green eyes which must not have good vision since he wore glasses. "My name's Doug. My dad is Dopey, one of the seven dwarfs. I'm part of band and you can usually find me studying or helping my girlfriend manage her clothing line."

"Who's your girlfriend's parent?"

Doug hesitated as his friends watched him intently to see if he would tell. "It's not my right to say," he finally decided. "Her name's Evie. You'll know her once you see her. She'll have natural dark blue hair, dark brown eyes, rosy lips, and she'll be wearing some sort of shades of blue."

"They're going to meet them next." Ben casually informed. Prince Charming Jr. scoffed causing the king to ask, "Is there something wrong Chad?"

Chad interrogated, "You're actually introducing them to the VKs?"

"Quit calling them that!" Lonnie angrily snapped. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were quite shocked because she no longer seemed like the sweet girl they knew. "They hate that nickname and you know it. You only call them that to spite them. It's rude and cruel!"

"You can't tell me what to do." Chad taunted in arrogance, which gave the trio a glimpse of his true personality.

"I can." Ben argued in the place of Lonnie. "Do it again and you'll be suspended from any sports activity for a month. Do it a third time, you'll be kicked off of the Tourney and R.O.A.R. team. Understood?"

After Cinderella's spoiled son gave a glum nod to the king, Ben led the trio away from the Tourney field.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that little argument." Ben apologized after he cooled down a bit. "Chad has never been a fan of them."

"I can see why they aren't a fan of him." Sora said as the trio obediently followed the king.

"Who are we meeting again?" Donald questioned as they made it to the school building.

Ben smiled at the question. "Carlos, Evie, and their three friends. Don't let Chad make you nervous about meeting them. I trust those five with my life."

"Do you mind us asking why?" Goofy wondered.

Ben's smile only grew larger as he explained, "Because my girlfriend is part of the five, why else?"

* * *

 **Update Complete: 3/35**


	4. Chapter 3

The tour group happened to bump into Ally (Alice in Wonderland's daughter) and Jordan (Genie's daughter), while on the way to Fairy Godmother's classroom.

Ally bears a strong resemblance to her mother. She has long blond hair with white/light blue highlights, and like her mother, tied in a black hair ribbon. She has light blue eyes, red lips, and wears a dress similar to that of her mother.

Jordan has a slender figure, and unlike her father she has fair skin color rather than blue. She has light blue eyes and long black hair with pink highlights tied in a high pony tail. Under her right eyebrow, she has three star markings and faint blue eye-shadow. Jordan's wardrobe includes harem pants, similar to her father's, a top decorated in jewelry and wears a golden jacket on top.

Ben stopped a little ways down the hall from the classroom. "I should explain a few things before you meet them." He insisted to the three. "You might get the wrong impression when you first see them, but I can vouch that they are good people."

"Nah," Goofy denied in his carefree tone, "I think we'll get along just fine."

"They'll be nervous about meeting you though." Ben continued to explain anyways. "They will be hesitant about speaking because they will be afraid they'll say the wrong thing. Don't take it too personally if they don't want to answer any question you have. They have a hard trusting people because of where they are from."

"Why's that?" Donald questioned, but Ben didn't answer.

Sora thought back to the argument that occurred before, then asked, "So what exactly is a 'VK'?"

Ben sighed, but he answered honestly. "'VK' stands for 'villain kids'. Audrey and Chad came up with it a while back when the five-actually, when the four transferred here. Freddie came about three months later."

"So the villains have children too, but where are the villains?"

"Isle of the Lost," Ben said as he tried to explain, "The villains now live there because of the evil deeds they did in past. Some were even raised from the dead so they could suffer on the island. They ended up having children that has lived no where, but the isle. The five live in Auradon now because of my first proclamation as king, which is giving the chance to live here."

"Who knew one of them would end up being your girlfriend?"

Ben gave a sheepish grin. "That's actually a funny story."

"We got time." Goofy insisted. "Besides, I always love to hear a good story."

"I'll just summarize it." Ben decided as he checked the time. "When the four came to Auradon, they were after Fairy Godmother's wand by order of their parents. They found out they could attend the coronation, but the ones who would be close to the wand would be my parents and my girlfriend. At the time, I was dating Audrey-"

"You two don't seem you'd be good together." Donald squawked.

"-they put a love spell on me, which made me dump Audrey and ask my current girlfriend to my coronation. About a week before the ceremony, we went on a date to the Enchanted Lake. Well the spell washed off in the water, but she didn't know that. When it came time to the coronation, she gave me the antidote in disguise of a sweet for me to eat later. The fact I would still be in-love with her after the villains took over Auradon seemed cruel to her."

"You ate it early." Sora figured out. "You ate it though the spell was already gone."

Ben laughed at the memory. "She asked if I felt any different about her, but I said she'd have to give the anti-love potion some time to take effect. It took her a second to realize I knew she'd spell me. I told her about it washing off in the lake and then she asked if I had been faking it since the date. I confessed I hadn't faked anything. We've been together for almost eight months."

"Who is she?" Goofy finally questioned.

"You'll find out in a few minutes. I don't want to give anything else away."

Walking to the classroom where the five were supposed to be at, Sora wondered, "So what class are they in now?"

"Remedial Goodness 101."

* * *

"Sweetie, no one will be convinced you're happy if you give a smile like that." Fairy Godmother chided good naturally at Mal, a teenage girl that had straight light purple hair with bangs, green eyes containing flecks of gold, and wore various shades of purple.

"Mal only smiles when Ben's around," Freddie Facilier argued as she leaned back in her chair. "Everyone knows that."

Freddie had long black hair with light grey highlights tied in pigtails. Her skin was dark with four dark markings on each cheek and two violet streaks across her right eyebrow. Freddie wears on the left side of her head a small amaranth purple top hat with blue feathers, a scarlet dress with puffy short sleeves, and a amaranth purple waistcoat with gold lining and buttons with red and green feathers on the left side collar.

"She'll have to smile if she wishes to pass the class." Fairy Godmother turned to Mal, who was standing at the podium, and once again instructed, "Try it again and this time try to act like you're happy."

Mal sighed in despair because she felt like a fool standing in front of her friends while trying to smile like an idiot. Suddenly, she perked up and a genuine smile appeared on her face. Fairy Godmother applaud her, "That is so much better Mal!"

"Um, Fairy G?" Jay (a teenage boy with long brown, dark chocolate eyes, and wearing a leather jacket) said as he tried to get the teacher's attention. "Ben's outside the door."

Fairy Godmother's gaze of approval turned into one of humor. "No wonder there was so much improvement," she mused teasingly. "Ben!"

Hearing his name be called, Ben peeked his head into the classroom. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all!" She denied as Ben entered the room. "We were just finishing up a review on how to give someone a kind smile. However, I think we'll have to go through it again later on."

"Mal only smiles when you're around." Evie explained. "Because of her, we'll have to be put through this torture again for a fourth time."

Mal playfully hit Evie's desk in annoyance for she didn't want Ben knowing it was her fault. However, Ben shook his head in amusement and chuckled. Walking to his beloved girlfriend, he kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his side in a sort of hug. The others in the room couldn't help but be enticed by their display of affection.

"There's some friends I'd like you to meet." He announced. "And Fairy Godmother, they are already happy to see you again."

Ben shouted toward the hallway. "You can come in now."

The three walked into the classroom, surprising all of them, especially Mal and Jay.

Fairy Godmother's smile grew even larger, if that was even possible. "Sora, Donald, Goofy!" She greeted kindly. "It's so nice to see you again!"

Sora ran his hand through his hair nervously. "We heard it's been over twenty years since anyone last seen us."

Fairy Godmother turned to her students in excitement. Her excitement disappear when she saw the look of worry on Jay's face, and Mal holding her Ben tighter out of fear. Ben noticed as well and quietly reassured her, "Everything will be fine. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

Although Ben was trying his best to keep her calm, Mal was still tense to the touch. Jay, feeling similar to her, decided to take a shot at it. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly while he faked a smile to the trio.

"Welcome to Auradon." Jay greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Sora, Donald, and Goofy. We've heard a lot of stories about you."

The three smiled kindly, but they could feel the tension in the room. Everyone could.

Ben cleared his throat before saying, "I believe an introduction is in order."

"Since you've already heard about them, I'll introduce you to Carlos and Evie."

Carlos and Evie perked up at their names being said. "How do you know us?" Carlos wondered.

"We met your friends." Goofy answered. "You must be Carlos."

Sora let a grin appear on his face as he remembered something. He examined the girl that looked like a princess. "Blue hair, blue clothing, brown eyes, and rosy lips. That means you are Evie. Doug told us you started your own clothing line?"

Evie seemed surprised that he already knew so much. "I call it 'Evie4Hearts' after me and my three frie-siblings from the Isle."

"Could you design something for me?" Sora questioned. "If you have any free time?"

Evie seemed completely in shock, but she managed to regain her composure after a moment. "Sure," she agreed. "I can make some time."

"Now for the other three." Ben continued as he motioned to pigtails. "She's Freddie, the one who transferred three months after the others."

Freddie Facilier gave a nod for a greeting. "Sorry if I don't seem thrilled to meet you." She bluntly stated. "I never heard of you until today."

The trio shrugged their shoulders to show they didn't really mind or care.

"The big guy here is Jay." Ben said. "He helped Lonnie be a part of the R.O.A.R team after she challenged the rules."

"How so?" Donald wondered.

"A loophole in the rules." Jay casually explained as he removed his hand from Mal. "The team comprised of a captain and eight men, so I gave my position of captain to her so the rule wasn't broken."

"That's very kind of you." Sora complimented.

Jay simply shrugged his shoulders. "It's Auradon. You're supposed to do nice things for others."

"I saved the best for last." Ben informed the trio of travelers.

Carlos rolled his eyes amusingly. "Of course you did, lover boy."

Evie and Jay both slapped/punched his arm because of the comment.

Ben wrapped one arm around Mal lovingly. "This is my girlfriend I told you about." He looked down at her with a smile. "My Mal."

Mal gave Ben a kiss on the cheek to show her appreciation.

Before anything else could be said, a staff member barged into the room. "Fairy Godmother, you're needed in your office now." The member informed before spotting Jay. He grabbed something from his pocket and held it out in the open. "A letter from your father."

Jay snatched the envelope from the faculty member, but placed it in his own pocket instead of actually reading it.

With a sigh, Fairy Godmother asked, "How urgent is it?"

"Level ten."

The famous fairy addressed her students. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Please behave and keep them company."

Fairy Godmother followed the other out of the room. Sora couldn't help but feel unsafe at the moment. He knew something bad was about to happen, and he needed more help to prevent it.

"Can you get Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey?" He requested from Donald and Goofy. "I have this feeling something's going to happen and they'll be needed."

The duo didn't argue with the Keyblade wielder. They left the room as well to head for the Lanes Between, leaving Sora with a group of kids he barely knew.

* * *

Mal nudged her boyfriend to get his attention. "Does he know who our parents are?"

Sora answered for the king. "I only know Carlos's, which is Cruella de Vil. I asked Doug who your parent is, Evie, but he said it's not his place to say. You have a considerate boyfriend."

Evie beamed at the compliment so she suggested, "Why don't you guess then? It may be more fun that way."

Sora examined her like he did before. Her style reminded him of one princess, but he never been to her world before. He only met her at Hollow Bastion like a majority of the other princesses.

He took a wild guess. "Snow White?"

If possible the room became even more tense. Evie calmly stated, "No, Snow White doesn't have any children. I'm her step-sister, which makes my mother the Evil Queen. You got three children left. Hope you get one of them right."

Sora blushed bright red from embarrassment. He turned to Freddie first. "I can already tell you I have no clue who you're parent is."

"Dr. Facilier, or Voodoo Man, or Shadow Man." Freddie said. "My father goes by different names. You are terrible at guessing. Two more to go."

Sora went to Jay, but Jay stopped him before he could guess. "Here's a hint," he informed, "our parents are villains."

"Jafar." Sora decided immediately. "The snake on your shirt gave it away."

One last time, he looked at the still attached couple, more importantly at Mal. He already knew who her mother was because of her purple hair. However, he wanted to make it seem like he had to think about it to comfort the girl. After a couple minutes he spoke the dreadful name:

"Maleficent."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 4/35**


	5. Chapter 4

"So," Sora began as he tried to break the ever lasting tension in the room. "How do you like being in Auradon?"

The question actually seemed to ease the tension in the room. Evie answered first, "It's amazing after, you know, people stopped judging us because of our parents."

"Why would they judge you because of them?" Sora wondered incredulously. "You aren't your parents."

"I'm starting to like you more and more." Jay complimented.

"Wait," Mal insisted as she finally broke her embrace on Ben, but keeping one arm around him like he did her, "don't you know what we did?"

"You went after Fairy Godmother's wand because your parents ordered you to." Sora confirmed. "But I don't see this world covered in darkness, so I guess you decided not to complete the plan."

Mal gazed at her boyfriend in questioning. "You didn't tell him the full story?"

"I only told him how we got together." Ben said. "I didn't tell him anything about the Coronation except for our carriage ride."

"Jane had grabbed the wand before Ben could be blessed by it." Carlos bluntly stated as he saw none of the others were going to tell. "She ended up braking the dome on the Isle, but then Mal grabbed it out of her hands. Ben convinced her to listen to her heart, then she and the rest of us chose good instead of evil. Maleficent appeared for the wand, but Mal was able to defeat her because Maleficent 'shrank to the size of love in her heart', meaning she's a lizard until she can learn to love."

"And even though that was seven month ago, a handful of people still don't trust us." Mal informed.

Evie giggled as a thought occurred to her. "Those 'handful' don't trust you because of what happened then and last month at your Cotillion."

Mal blushed bright red at the memory, but she made it worse on herself when she hid her face in Ben's shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

"Story time!" Sora exclaimed as he decided to have his turn to tease the girl.

* * *

The story is one known by everyone who attended, or watched on the television screen, however it takes place three days before the Cotillion (where Mal becomes 'Lady Mal' and is basically an engagement to be engaged) actually started.

You see, when Ben and Mal went on their date, Ben found out she used magic to put everything together and to make herself fit in. The two get into a squabble, which caused Mal to run off.

She ends up running back to the Isle because she doesn't feel like she belongs in Auradon.

A couple hours later, Evie goes to Ben's office to tell him Mal ran away from the Isle. Evie gives Ben his ring that Mal left behind. Ben blames himself for what happened and decides he's going to the Isle to apologize. Evie, Jay, and Carlos tag along to protect Ben since they lived there all their lives and to teach him how to 'Chillin like a Villain'.

Ben goes to their old hideout to apologize to Mal. Mal claims she took herself out of the picture because it's what's best for Auradon and for Ben. Ben said he'd skip school and drop some of his responsibilities, but that makes things worse. Mal doesn't want Ben to change for her. He confesses to Mal that he loves her and asks if she loves him. When offered his ring, Mal doesn't take it and simply asks him to leave.

Uma, the daughter of Ursula, ends up kidnapping Ben. She will let Ben go in exchange for Fairy Godmother's magic wand. The four and Lonnie end up giving Uma a 3D copy of the wand that the two boys made the night before. The five were only able to escape because of the smoke bombs they made.

They make it back to Auradon with it being the day of the Cotillion, but Ben tells Mal she can cancel it if she wants to.

The four friends end up having a 'girl talk' because Carlos is tired of the two leaving him and Jay out. Well Carlos doesn't really know how to start girl talk so it was an awkward couple minutes at the beginning. Mal simply doesn't feel like she belong because she had to fake everything for Ben, which Carlos gives the advice, "If Ben doesn't love the real you, he's not the one."

Evie and Carlos leave to go get ready for the Cotillion while Jay hangs back for a little bit. He tells her, "Come to Cotillion tonight. If Ben isn't smart enough to love you, and you can't stand another day, I'll drive you back tomorrow myself."

It's time for the Cotillion yet Ben hadn't showed up yet. Ben ends up appearing at the Cotillion with Uma as his date, who is now wearing Ben's ring. Ben said that Mal was completely right, they were never meant for each other which is why she never told her she loved him.

Right when the four were about to leave the party, Jane had Lumiere reveal Ben's gift to Mal.

It was a stained glass piece that depicted a sunrise with Ben and Mal.

On the right, Ben wore his royal-blue suit with gold epaulets and crown. He reaches for Mal's hand. On the left, Mal, with long purple hair and a gold crown, wore a purple dress and cape that swept around her. It wasn't the perfect Lady of the Court Mal. It depicted the real Mal, in all her purple-haired, green-eyed glory.

Mal is extremely touched by the gift and is close to tears once she saw.

Uma demands that Lumiere covers it up, but he refused. Uma then asks Ben to tell everyone what his gift for her is. Ben announces that he's taking down the barrier on the Isle of the Lost for good.

Ben orders Fairy Godmother to tear it down, but she said she won't do it. That's when Mal and the others realize that Uma spelled him with Mal's spell book that she lost on the Isle. Mal comes up with an idea to break the spell.

Mal explains everything to him. She never told him she loved him because she didn't believe she was good enough for him. But, he saw her for she was and who she could be. She knows what love feels because of him. She finally confesses that she always loved him. Mal kisses Ben which breaks the spell.

"True Love's Kiss," Evie had said to herself smiling. "Works every time."

Uma essentially gets mad and turns into a ten foot sea witch. Mal turns into a dragon to fight her. However, Ben tries to reason with both of them, saying the fighting has to stop and nobody wins that way. Uma gives up, returning his ring as she melts away into the ocean.

When Mal returned to human form, she wore the purple dress depicted in the stained glass, with its purple cape and rich layers of fabric that swept past her feet. A gold crown shimmered atop her head. She walks straight to Ben and kisses him again.

The party continued on without any of other problems. Ben places the ring on Mal's finger on her hand because it truly belongs to her and no one else.

Sora applaud the five that told the story. "Amazing!" He complimented. "The best love story I ever heard."

The three friends laugh while Ben pulled Mal closer to him and kissed her forehead. She finally smiles because the nerves she had before disappeared.

Sora turned to Freddie and asked, "Where were you during this?"

"In Agrabah." She answered. "Jordan invited me and Ally to come visit it with her for a couple weeks. If I had known all that excitement would have happened, I would've stayed."

Some excitement sure was heading there way, for Fairy Godmother returned to the classroom with some grave news.

"Organization XIII is on the Isle."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 5/35**


	6. Chapter 5

"What I tell you stays in this room." Fairy Godmother told the teenagers. "No one else is to know unless I say, understood?"

When they nodded in agreement, she explained, "I received a letter from Yen Sid."

"Yen Sid?" Sora repeated. "Where is he at?"

"He's living on Isle." Evie quickly answered. "He volunteered to move there and teach the villain children to live without magic."

Fairy Godmother waited a moment before going further more into details, "It was mostly destroyed, but I was able to make out a few words. They were 'Organization', 'Isle', 'Jafar', 'letter', 'son'."

Jay knew where she was going with that, so he interrogated, "How do you know my letter isn't in the same condition as yours?"

"Only one way to find out." Mal said to the ex-thief.

A bit reluctantly, Jay pulled out the envelope from his pocket and ripped it open. Hesitantly, he read the contents of the letter, which happened to be a few pages long:

 _"A new evil is stirring on the Isle, one that is actually scaring the other villains._

 _These men in black coats, Organization XIII-I've heard they are called, have been lurking around town for the past few hours._

 _This is the first time I've heard about these people, so I can't tell you much about them._

 _Those who've come to the shop claimed they are recruiting people to join their side._

 _No one knows what their goals are; they refused to tell anyone._

 _Rumors are spreading that they broke the barrier on the Isle, which is why some of the members can use magic; people have seen them use it to destroy merchant stands._

 _It is hard to say who joined their side._

 _Nobody has disappeared on the Isle from what I can tell._

 _However, I do know they have been approaching a few of the children._

 _I seen one speak to Ursula's spawn and her pathetic excuse of a pirate crew._

 _Stay away from the ocean!_

 _Nobody needs a repeat of what happened to the Gaston twins, especially not Mal._

 _So please, I am begging you for her, do NOT go into big brother mode like you did in the past."_

"Twins?" Ben interrupted the reading. "I thought Gil was the only child of Gaston."

"Some villains have more than one child." Freddie denied as she leaned back in her chair. "Gil has the older set of twins. Harry Hook has an older and younger sister. There are probably ten step-granddaughter yet Dizzy is the best out of them."

"None of them have the same parent though." Carlos informed. "Only the Gaston twins because they are twins."

"Why are they called 'Gaston twins'?" Sora wondered. "Are they both named 'Gaston'?"

"Yes." All the villain children answered as Jay continued on:

 _"Some have been speculated that since they have showed up, Sora, the young Keyblade wielder I told you stories about when you were younger, must not be too far behind._

 _If you happen to meet him, please try your hardest to get along with him._

 _Don't go into your over-protective mode the moment you see him._

 _She can handle herself just fine without you butting in for her._

 _Please, do me a favor:_

 _Apologize to Sora for me._

 _Apologize for all the bad things I have done in the past._

 _Apologize for me only writing this letter instead of talking to him face to face."_

"Something's going on." Mal insisted as she stood beside Jay to look at the letter with him. "He never sounds like this."

 _"I have a feeling Yen Sid will be writing a letter to Fairy Godmother for a warning._

 _And I know those wretched goblins will make it unreadable to foil his plans._

 _That's why I hope I can finish this letter before the Organization makes their way to me._

 _However, this is somehow turning into a book._

 _I do not intend to join their side; I am done with being evil and with the darkness._

 _It's pathetic for me to admit I changed my ways after watching the four of you grow in Auradon._

 _I just hope they don't 'eliminate' me after denying their request-"_

A lump formed in Jay's throat which prevented him from reading anymore. Mal decided to take over to release his stress:

 _"Keep your guard up; who knows when they'll make their next move._

 _Whatever you do, don't go to the Isle._

 _Who knows who you can trust here; I wouldn't blame you if you didn't trust me._

 _When the Organization asks for my allegiance, I will stall as long as I can on giving them an answer._

 _I will keep you inform on all that has happened for as long as I can._

 _Great-I feel like I'm repeating myself in this book and I have no time to restart._

 _I'll end this with my two last requests:_

 _1\. Get a hold of my lamp._

 _I fear that if I deny their request, they will try to take control of me._

 _The only way they can is by my lamp._

 _Keep it on you at all times; since the barrier is gone I can appear to you whenever you need me._

 _2\. Don't you dare forget that I love you."_

Mal stopped speaking for a few minutes which gave everyone reason to believe the letter had no more content. She gazed at Fairy Godmother, "What do you want us to do?"

Instead of answering the question, she turned to Sora. "You've dealt with the Organization more than anyone else has. What do you think?"

Sora thought for a couple minutes before deciding, "First we get his lamp. Second, we wait till they do something. I need to learn all I can about the people on the Isle to determine how much in danger we are or how much of a threat they are."

"We can help you with that." Evie volunteered herself and the four other children. "We'll give you a lesson on everyone who lives there."

"Good, then you can design the outfit during the lesson."

Evie was stunned once again. "You were serious about that?" Sora only nodded his head.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ben questioned. "After this fiasco is over, I may be able to bring more children of the Isle to Auradon."

Mal gives Ben a peck on the cheek. "We would have forced you either way."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 6/35**


	7. Chapter 6

"Who do you want to start with?" Jay interrogated the Keyblade wielder and the king as he sat at the edge of the window. "We can start with the children or the parents; or we could do which we think can turn good and those who will stay evil."

Six of the seven were now in the girls' room preparing for the lesson Ben and Sora were about to be taught. Freddie decided to ditch to hang out with Jordan and Ally, as usual. During this lesson, poor Sora will have to go through the torture of Evie measuring him for his new outfit.

"How about you tell us the child's name, their parent, and if you think they would chose good," Ben suggested as he scooted back on Mal's bed. "We already know a majority of the villains so we can go over them last as a refresher."

"Let's get started then." Carlos, who was on Evie's bed, rolled over on his stomach. "My cousin, Diego de Vil. He has no parents but I think he'd choose good because of me being his only family member."

"Jade, my cousin." Jay crossed his arms over his chest in a sort of annoyance. "Her mother is my father's twin sister. Her mother died a couple years ago because of some strange illness making her an orphan. She would chose evil without batting an eye at the other option."

"Dizzy Tremaine." Mal listed off as she laid her head on Ben's lap. "Daughter of Drizella Tremaine, niece to Anastasia Tremaine, and granddaughter to Lady Tremaine. We all know she would choose good to be with Evie."

"Wicked step-granddaughters." Carlos chimed in. "Daughters of either Drizella or Anastasia Tremaine, granddaughters of Lady Tremaine. They would choose the side of who has the handsomest guys."

"Since we are on Tremaines'," Evie paused to write down Sora's waist measurement, "Anothny Tremaine. Son of Anastasia Tremaine, nephew to Drizella Tremaine, and the only grandson of Lady Tremaine. Since his grandmother practically raised him, he'd choose whatever side Lady Tremaine would choose."

Mal groaned at the name while Jay started laughing his head off at a memory. "Anthony had asked Mal to a slow dance at Carlos's party," he explained with a bit of amusement. "She acted like a deer caught in a headlight because nobody had asked her to dance befor-"

"Lady Tremaine!" Mal exclaimed as she purposely interrupted Jay. "Step-mother to Cinderella, mother to Anastasia and Drizella, grandmother to their children. Teacher of Advanced Evil Schemes and Nasty Tricks, my favorite class on the Isle because she was my favorite teacher. She will choose good just to get off the Isle and to start a better life for her grandson."

"Harold and Jason." Carlos continued on. "The sons of my mother's two henchmen, Horace and Jasper. They would probably choose good if they weren't so afraid of what my mother would do to them."

"Ginny Gothel." Evie decided as she wrapped Sora up in the measuring tape. "Daughter of Mother Gothel. She will stay with evil for now because she doesn't like Mal."

"A lot of people on the Isle hate me." Mal reasoned as she yawned, getting sleepy from all the talking. "Which reminds me, Mad Maddy. Madam Mim's granddaughter. Stay with evil because of her grandmother."

"Claudine Frollo," Jay stated after he calmed down from his laughing fit. "Daughter of Judge Frollo. Choose evil to not make her father mad."

"Hadie." Carlos said. "Son of Hades. He will choose evil to avoid his father's wrath. But, if he sees others choosing good, he might join with them."

"CJ Hook." Evie carefully chose as she motioned for Sora to leave the fitting stand, who sat in an abandoned chair. "Stands for Calista Jane. Youngest daughter and child of Captain Hook. Her father spoils her rotten. She will choose evil regardless of her brother and sister's decision."

The group waited a moment for Mal to pitch in. It took them all a couple minutes for them to realize Mal had fallen asleep. Ben covered her with a nearby blanket as Carlos decided to take her turn, "Harriet Hook. Oldest daughter and child of Captain Hook. It will depend on her brother which side she chooses. She's grown up taking care of him so she'll do what she thinks is best for him."

Before another name could be mention, Ben's phone went of. Checking it, he sighed, "I'm late for another meeting." He carefully got off the bed to not wake up his beloved. "I'll see you all later." However, before he left, Ben kissed Mal's cheek in a way to say good-bye.

Jay waited a few seconds after Ben closed the door before he announced, "I'm going to tell you something that Mal has forced me to keep a secret about. Only she and I know about it, but since she's asleep and Ben's gone, I'll tell."

With a sigh, he said, "Harry Hook, only son of Captain Hook, older brother to CJ Hook, little brother to Harriet Hook. He will most likely choose the side that Uma, Ursula's daughter, is on."

"And the secret?" Sora pursued.

"Harry Hook just happened to be Mal's first crush when she about twelve or thirteen." Jay revealed. "She ended up getting her feelings crushed about a month later when Mal saw him flirting with Uma. Mal did end up getting over him a couple weeks later."

"So?" Carlos wondered. "That's not so-"

"Harry knew about her crush, " Jay interrupted, "and used her feelings to steal a few things from Maleficent without getting caught. However, after seeing him with Uma, Mal felt like a complete fool and came to me about it, because I was the only one she could stand and trust on the Isle. So, I ran around with Harry and Gil for a couple weeks until I stole everything back. After that, Mal was afraid to have a crush on anyone because she thought they'd use her, well until she came to Auradon and fell in love with Ben."

"She never told me that." Evie slumped down in her chair. "And I used to tease her all the time about never having a boyfriend."

"And now you know why she always got so defensive about it."

"Why bring it up?" Sora asked.

"Because that's when 'big brother mode' made it's first appearance."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 7/35**


	8. Chapter 7

Sora ended up staying in the dorm room next to Jay and Carlos just in case he needed anything. His room was identical to the boys' room so he had a feeling he'd end up going to their room by mistake. Hope they feel sympathetic.

The next day happened to be Saturday, which meant all the students had a break from school life.

However, the beginning half of his day would be taken away by Evie, who had finished his new outfit the night before.

Sad to say, he had forgotten where the girls' dorm was located. Luckily for Sora, he found Doug roaming down the hall. With a bit of embarrassment, he asked the boy if he'd lead him to the dorm room. Turns out, Doug was headed to the very same place.

To get rid of the silence that occured, Sora questioned, "So how did you and Evie get together?"

With a laugh, Doug told the story. "I had a thing for her when I first saw her, even after she introduced herself as the Evil Queen's daughter. However, she gotten a crush on a boy in our Chemistry class because of his looks and royal status."

"I'm gonna guess Chad Charming."

"Your guess would be right." Doug agreed as he continued. "Evie solved a difficult problem in class with her Magic Mirror, so Chad decided to manipulate her into doing his homework for him. That didn't last long because after Ben dumped Audrey, she announced that her and Chad were dating now.

"Next day in Chemistry we were taking a test, but there was a problem Evie didn't know the answer to, so she digged through her purse trying to find the mirror. Turns out Chad had stolen it and given it to the teacher. The teacher would have expelled Evie if I hadn't stepped in to defend her. He made the deal that if she passed the test, he would return the mirror and let the fiasco drop."

"She passed, didn't she?"

"With a B+." Doug answered. "She showed me her grade the hour after the teacher graded it. She bet that she could get an A on the next test without the mirror and we ended up agreeing on getting together for a study date. Everything was going great until Family Day."

"Family Day?" Sora repeated. "What happened then?"

"Nobody likes to talk about it." The band nerd insisted. "There's another one coming up tomorrow, and we are all hoping that retired queen that doesn't show up. Anyways, Evie and I were able to work everything out and we ended up sharing a couple's dance at the Coronation."

Not much more could be said because they had arrived at the girls' room. Only Evie was there because Mal had been forced into another into with the paparazzi.

Sora went into the bathroom to change and when he came out to look in the mirror, he was completely blown away.

He wore a black over-jacket having grey pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket have a red lining and six buttons can be seen on the front. Underneath he wears a black shirt with a V-neck style collar and a white lining. His gloves are replaced with gauntlets that are designed like his jacket with the exception of a grey circle on the backs. The palms of his hands are exposed.

His shorts are roughly the same length as they are with his previous outfit with armored sidings that appear to be attached by red straps that wrap around his legs. His shoes also resemble those of his last outfit, with the blue straps and zipper now removed. The shorts have lost the baggy look, and the shoes are considerably smaller. As usual, he wears his crown necklace.

"I love it!" The Keyblade wielder turned to Evie with a smile. "How much do I-?"

"No payment." She insisted. "Although I do want to do something with that spiky hair of yours. I'll be back in a moment."

Evie left the room to do who knows what leaving Doug and Sora to themselves. "So what has she been selling clothing for?" Sora wondered. "She has a reason right?"

"She's been saving her money to buy a castle." Doug revealed as he started typing away at a computer. "That way she doesn't need a prince to have one, because her mother had always insisted on her marrying a prince to have one."

"What does she need a castle for?"

"So all the villain children have a place to live once they come to Auradon," Doug explained. "Evie asked King Ben to wait at least two months before he picks a new batch of villain children so she'd have enough time to get the money she needed. She has her eye on one that's about twenty minutes away from campus, but it's pretty pricey."

"How much?" Doug gestured to the computer screen and Sora let out a low whistle. "That's a lot of zeroes. How much does she have?"

"Only a fourth of the price. She has until the end of the month to get the rest of the money."

Before Sora could ask anymore questions, Evie returned to the room with a container of some hair gel. "This will probably last for a few days, but if you don't like it I can wash it out later."

Reluctantly, Sora let the beauty master do her thing, which might have been the best thing he's done since he's been Auradon. Evie had used her expertise in hair to smooth down some of his spikes. He actually liked his sort-of-new do; it fit with his new clothing.

Sora riffled through his bag for some money as Evie reminded him, "I said no charge."

"I insist." Sora commented as he pulled out his money pouch that seemed to be overflowing with money. He took out a couple hundreds, but ended up shoving that in his pocket before handing over the pouch. "It's not much, but will it work?"

Evie was completely speechless as the money was shoved into her hands. She couldn't process what was happening at the moment. Doug took the money pouch gingerly to count the amount as Sora examined the new him. It took her a few moments to ask her boyfriend, "How much?"

After Doug punched in a few keys on the computer, he smiled. "Let's just say, after you finish the rest of the orders you have now, you'll have some money left over."

Tears of joy were brought to Evie's eyes at the news. She turned to the Keyblade wielder, who was smiling from ear to ear, and graciously whispered, for that's as loud as she could speak, "Thank you. How can I. . .?"

Sora held up his hand to stop her as his smile grew even wider, "Just promise me it won't go to waste and that will be payment enough."

The girl nodded her head, still not sure if she was comprehending what just happened correctly.

"I'm going to the Tourney field." He announced to the couple as he collected his old clothing. "I'll see you later."

After Sora closed the door, Evie collapsed to the floor out of happiness. Doug knelt by her side to see his princess crying happily. "I'm going to have enough!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "I'll have enough!"

Doug laughed at her reaction as she hugged him out of joy. She wouldn't stop crying and wouldn't let go of her boyfriend until half an hour later. He helped her stand as she wiped away the tears that lingered on her cheeks.

"Let's get started on these orders so we can celebrate," he suggested.

Evie nodded her head in agreement as she and Doug got started on their work with a new spring in their actions. They had a new objective in mind, and that was to complete all the orders by the end of the day so they could reach their money goal.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 8/35**


	9. Chapter 8

Sora arrived at the Tourney field around twenty minutes later because he got lost once again. (He seriously needs to get a map from somebody.) When Sora showed up, he saw the cheer leading team and some kind of other sport team practicing on the field.

"We're the R.O.A.R. team, which stands for Royal Order of Auradon Regiment." Carlos explained as he took a spot next to Sora on the bleachers with Jane on the seat below them. (Sora found out they had gotten together at the Cotillion.) "It's basically a sword fighting sport."

The R.O.A.R team was taking a break for a few minutes for they had been practicing since eight that morning and it was almost noon already while the cheer team had ended practice for the day.

Sora surveyed the area, but then heard a couple girls' and a boy's laugh. On the far end of the bleachers were four teenagers. Three of them were Ally, Freddie, Jordan, while the last one happened to be Jay, who seemed to flirting with the three girls, mainly Jordan.

"Jay's known to be a flirt." Carlos explained. "He will flirt with any and all girls, but he never dates any of them."

"Does he even like any of them?" Sora wondered.

"Who knows." Jane commented. "Most of the girls he flirts with has a crush on him, however, there is one girl who likes him, but she wouldn't be caught dead trying to flirt with him."

"Who-"

"JAY!" yelled Lonnie, who was standing at the center of the tourney field where the rest of the team was at. She had a practice sword at her hip and she looked as though she'd use it on the ex-thief at any moment. "Quit your flirting and get back to practice!"

Jay and Lonnie had a stare down for a few seconds, until Jay broke it with a sigh. He bid good-bye to the three girls, who waved him off with a giggle.

"You too, Carlos!" She called to the black-white haired boy. "You can wait until after practice to talk to Jane and Sora."

Carlos sighed as well. "I better go before she gets any madder." He gave Jane a peck on the cheek before he climbed down the bleachers.

After Carlos went back onto the field, Sora asked Jane, "Lonnie likes Jay?"

Jane nodded. "She keeps it a secret because she's afraid he's going to break her heart."

"Why would she think that?"

"You saw what he was doing." Jane insisted. "He flirts with girls for the fun of it. Some people have speculated he has feelings for Jordan because he flirts with her the most."

Sora nodded to signal that he was listening, but he was also watching what was happening on the Tourney field. While all the others were doing push-ups, Jay appeared to be arguing with Lonnie. The longer they argued, the more both their faces turned red.

Finally Lonnie pointed to the school in aggravation. Jay's expression turned to one of sadness and the redness in his cheeks faded away. It looked as though he tried to make her change her mind, but she motioned to the school once again. Jay let out a breath of air as he collected his things from the bleachers and walked off the field.

"Jay!" Sora shouted to catch the boys attention. When he looked up, Sora asked, "What happened?"

"As you can tell, I'm kicked out of practice." He answered bitterly as he stopped to talk with him. "I can't come back till Monday."

"Why?"

"Something about me being distracted." Jay stated with a huff. "She thinks I'll be more focused after a couple days off."

"I'll talk to her and see if I can help." Sora offered kindly.

Jay raised an eyebrow in leeriness. "So that means you're going to meddle?"

"Everything's better when I meddle!"

Jay walked away from the Tourney field laughing as Sora mentally noted to himself to talk with Lonnie after their practice is over. However, he didn't fail to notice Lonnie had turned her head to watch him walk away.

* * *

"He needs to learn his lesson Sora." Lonnie insisted as shoved her yellow-blue sweatshirt into her flower pattern backpack. "And it's not like I kicked him off the team."

"But why kick him out of practice?" Sora wondered as he helped her gather the practice swords that laid around the field. "You said he's distracted but how does that punishment help him?"

"He's not just distracted," she retorted. "Jay doesn't put any effort into practice. He half-does everything and doesn't bother trying. He's been like this since the day after he made me captain."

"Really?" Sora questioned. "It looked like he was trying to me-"

"I've fought against him before and after I became captain." Lonnie argued. "There's a significant difference."

"Are you sure you're not being hard on him because you like him?"

"Just stop it!" Lonnie yelled as suddenly became defensive. "Just because you meddled in my parents' relationship doesn't mean you have the right to meddle in mine."

"I saw the way you were looking at him when he left." Sora said as he tried to reason with her. "It's not hard to notice that you got a thing for him-"

"Yet he feels nothing for me." Lonnie denied as she tossed her back-pack over her shoulder. "Why should I bother anyways? He clearly had fun flirting with Jordan."

Sora snapped his fingers in realization. "You're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" she shouted in anger. Sora raised an eyebrow in inquiry, to which Lonnie finally admitted, "Alright! I'm jealous!"

"Just tell him you like him!"

"And become the laughing-stock of the whole school?" She naturally assumed. "No thanks, but if you say a word to Jay about me being jealous, I'll ban you from watching practice."

Lonnie stormed off the field as she wiped away a stray tear that fell from her cheek. Sora only had one thought in mind.

He has got to get those two together before he leaves this world.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 9/35**


	10. Chapter 9

Sora had told Jay what happened with the conversation (except for the part about Lonnie being jealous, of course). Jay did admit that he had been slacking off at practice, but he didn't think she would notice. He ended up promising that he'd apologize to Lonnie the next day and will do some sort of extra practice to make up for it.

The next day happened to be family day, which basically gave Sora an excuse to reunite with all the people on his first and second journey. Each seemed to be fascinated by his new wardrobe and were surprised to find out that Evie had designed it. Each of them actually thought about having Evie designed something for them in the future.

The first people he talked to first was Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie. The conversation between them wasn't cheerful. In fact, Sora had to spend most of it trying to convince them that Jay was a good kid. He reasoned that Aziz (the married couple's son) and Jordan were getting along pretty well with him. In fact, it had been Aziz that insisted that Jay joined the R.O.A.R. team. The trio didn't seem too sure, but they agreed they would wait until they made their final judgement on Jay.

Ariel and Eric were next for Sora to talk to. Sora told them he didn't think that he met their kid at Auradon Prep. Turned out their daughter, Melody, was being taught in Atlantica by her grandfather, King Triton. Ariel gave the teenage Keyblade wielder a gift from her father, a small seashell charm that fit perfectly on the necklace he was wearing. It sort of reminded Sora of Ursula's famous necklace. When asked if it did anything, Ariel had said, "You'll have to swim in the ocean to see for yourself," with a mischievous wink at the end.

Parting ways for now, he spoke briefly to the ever curious Alice, who was trying to find her daughter. Alice gave him a gift for helping her so long ago before hurrying off. The present were two moderate sized vials that were labeled either 'shrink' or 'grow'. Sora made a note to himself to make sure they never break and only so it for emergencies since there was only enough for two or three sips each.

Sora spotted Mulan and Shang, who appeared to be hiding from him in the crowd, so decided to call them out, "Where do you two love-birds think you're going?"

With a jokingly annoyed sigh, they greeted the Keyblade wielder like it has only been a minute since they have last seen each other. Their son, Li'l Shang, had stayed behind in Northern Wei to take care of imperial business so the married couple could come visit Lonnie. They told Sora about Chein-Po, Ling, and Yao falling in love with each of the Emperor's daughters. They no longer stayed in contact with Mulan and Shang after they each got married. Sora thought he talked to the couple long enough, but he couldn't help but to joke about them only have two kids instead of five or six.

After he had finished the conversation with the two soldiers, he ended up speaking with Evie, Carlos, and Jay because they were more fun than of the other Auradon children that acted like snobs, mainly Audrey and Chad. The three friends were actually having a mini celebration for Evie had made enough money to get her castle. She would be going later on that day to actually buy it.

About half an hour into their conversation, Jay caught sight of Lonnie a few feet away. He excused himself as he quickly caught up with her. "Lonnie!"

With a roll of her eyes, Lonnie turned herself around to face the boy, "What do you want Jay?"

"I want to apologize for the way I've been acting during R.O.A.R. practice lately," he confessed. "I don't mean to be slacking off-."

"You've been distracted too." Lonnie interjected.

"I know," he admitted as the two ended up talking a walk around the area. "I've had a lot of things on my mind since the Cotillion incident. I've been thinking back on things that happened on the Isle and about my dad."

"That doesn't excuse you talking with Ally, Freddie, and Jordan during every single break." She argued as they swiftly made their way through a huge crowd of Doug's family members (which consisted of a little over thirty people). "I'm thinking about making practices private because of it."

"Go for it," Jay encouraged. "It would be best if you did, but is there anything I can do to make up for my actions?"

"Promise you will start putting your all into practice again." Lonnie said as they took a seat across from each other on the ground like some of the families had done.

"I promise," he agreed. "Anything else?"

Lonnie thought about it for a minute before answering, "Stay behind after practice for an extra sparring session to get you back in shape."

Jay smiled, but it was the same one he used when flirting with girls. "Deal."

Lonnie had planned on starting another conversation, but she got distracted when she saw Ben and Mal talking with Queen Belle. Her look of happiness immediately change to one of panic. "Oh no."

"What?"

Instead of actually waiting for Lonnie to answer him, Jay turned to where she was gazing at. Audrey just happened to be walking to the trio with her grandmother on her arm and her grandmother did not appear to be in a good mood, just like last Family Day.

"We better go make sure nothing gets blown out of proportion like last time." Jay got off the ground and helped Lonnie do the same. Motioning in the general direction, he politely addressed, "Lady's first."

Lonnie raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but gladly took the lead as Jay followed suite next to her.

Maybe she'll get the courage to tell him her feelings on another day.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 10/35**


	11. Chapter 10

"I'm surprised you came today, child." Queen Leah confessed as she greeted King Ben, Lady Mal, and the retired Queen Belle. "I assumed you wouldn't show to avoid the situation that happened before."

"No offense, Queen Leah," Ben began as he moved in front of Mal in a protective manner, "but the same could be said about you. After all, you were the reason for the mishap last time."

"Well I'm here to visit my precious granddaughter." Queen Leah motioned to Audrey, who gave her grandmother a sugar sweet smile.

"And Mal's here because it's a school function." Ben retorted in an almost rude tone to the retired queen. "She is a student here at Auradon Prep."

Queen Leah shook her head in disappointment. "How could you choose someone like her when you had someone like my Audrey?"

"Because I love Mal and would give up my life for her." The king of Auradon argued. "I felt nothing for Audrey in the short time we were together."

"Dear child," Sleeping Beauty's mother let out a distressed sigh, "don't you know what her mother did to yours?"

That shut Ben up immediately as Mal grabbed his hand to comfort him and herself. Queen Belle decided to intervene. "Queen Leah you have no right to bring that up," she insisted to the old woman. "That matter is between me and her mother; _not_ you."

"Maleficent was my villain." Queen Leah argued.

"Technically, she's your daughter's villain." Belle retorted as others started to get attracted to the argument. "You still have no place with that old issue, which, may I remind you, took care of itself over twenty years ago."

"But how do you know it won't happen again?" Queen Leah reasoned.

"I am _not_ my mother!" Mal yelled at the retired queen as she finally stood up for herself. "And of course Ben knows what happened. _I_ was the one that brought it up to him about a week after his coronation. He was told the story when he was a child like I was. Ben doesn't care what happened in the past, but I do. Why else do you think I tried to act like a perfect princess?"

"Grammy," Audrey grabbed her grandmother's hand, "what is she talking about?"

"You don't know the story?" Mal asked with mock shock. "I shouldn't be surprised since most of the royals in Auradon wants to keep secret of when they were most vulnerable. _Everyone,_ child and adult,knows the story on the Isle. It's the reason why my mother is the most feared villain in all existence and fear challenging her."

Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she explained, "My mother traveled to the worlds to cover them in darkness and to take the Seven Princesses of Lights' heart so she could have Kingdom Hearts to herself. However, there was only one world where she actually stole the princess's heart and ended up destroying that world in the process; yet somehow the princess's love found his way to Hollow Bastion without a vessel to carry him, he simply believed he'd find her."

"Mal, you don't have to-"

"My mother stole Queen Belle's heart!" Mal announced as she interrupted said-queen. A predicted gasp was heard through the crowd, but it might have been because her eyes were glowing bright green. "Yeah, I know, shocking isn't it?"

"If you knew then why bother being with Ben?" Queen Leah demanded from the young teenage purple-haired fairy.

"Well why are you bothering with the interrogation?" Mal countered. "Is it because you're upset that he dumped your grand-daughter for me? Or is it because of what happened at the Cotillion?"

Queen Leah fumed in anger. "Young lady, that is a wild accusation-."

"Then why did none of your family attend the event?" Mal retorted as she gained an upper-hand in the argument. "Were all of you so upset that he chose a villain child that you couldn't bare to attend the party?"

Mal shook her head in amusement. "Well guess what."

She moved herself in front of Ben as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "He stole my heart too." Mal snuggled her head into his neck as he held her tighter. "I love him."

Ben kissed her forehead lovingly to show he felt the same for her. It only made Queen Leah angry, "Young lady, how can-"

"That will be enough, Queen Leah," Queen Belle ordered as she turned to look at Mal, whose eyes were still glowing their abnormal hue. "Mal, sweety, go do whatever you need to, to calm yourself down. I'll take it from here."

Mal gave the queen a gracious smile before hurrying away from the group to take care of her little. . . _issue._

"Belle, can you really trust her?" Queen Leah wondered. "I heard the last time she was like that she ran off to the Isle of the Lost!"

"I would trust Mal with my life." Belle said as she challenged the retired queen. "In fact, if you wish to disrespect her again, you'll have to speak with me."

"But how do you know she won't do anything evil?" Queen Leah argued.

"Because she is not her mother." Belle insisted. "In fact, I'll put my title of 'queen' on the promise that Mal won't do anything evil on her own volition."

"What would your husband think?" Queen Leah asked as she decided to involve him in the dispute. "And just where is he at this moment?"

"That is none of your business." Belle snapped. "And my husband would agree with me whole-heartedly and he would have had you kicked out of the school the moment you spoke ill of Mal."

Mal found herself on the outskirts of the school campus when she finally cooled down, her eyes had changed back to normal. She turned herself toward the direction of the school when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"We can't have you alerting the others." The mystery kidnapper insisted. "Lord Xehanort would have our heads if the traitors or your 'true love' rescues you from your death."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 11/35**


	12. Chapter 11

Sora, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie were the ones to look for Mal because of the Auradon kid's parents being at the school. Ben wanted to go with them, but the villain children insisted that they could find her quicker without Ben with them. Sora only tagged along because he wanted to learn more of the area.

Anyways, they searched and searched for the missing girl for about an hour until they found out where she was. Mal was at the edge of Auradon (by the boat docks), surrounded by some of villain children, and appeared to be tied up by the girl with the thick blonde hair and braid (who Sora found out CJ). The group was able to hide behind a medium sized boat close enough to the kidnappers to hear what they were saying.

"Well, would you look at this?" A girl with frizzy hair and a red/ gold dress (Sora is told she is Ginny Gothel) walked around Mal, who was struggling to get out of her bounds. "It seems like we've caught ourselves a mighty dragon."

"Oh no." Evie whispered in horror. She already had a vague idea on what the kidnappers were going to do.

"What?" Sora asked just as quietly, but didn't get an answer at the moment.

A boy with dark hair and dressed to be a prince (Sora was once again told that he was Anthony Tremaine) walked the other way around the kidnapped girl. He seemed hesistant on what they should do. "Why do we have to kill her?" Anthony wondered. "Is she really that much of a threat to Lord Xehanort's plans?"

"Of course she is!" CJ snapped as she twirled the sword in her hand and then held the blade dangerously close to Mal's neck. "His plans won't be successful as long as this traitor is still alive."

"You're right," a girl with aqua blue hair wearing all black agreed. "I say we throw the creature back."

"Mad Maddy," Evie told Sora distastefully, "That's Madam Mim's granddaughter."

"Evie doesn't like Mad Maddy because she tried to take away Evie's 'best friend' status with Mal," Carlos casually mentioned which caused him to get thumped on the head by the blue-haired princess.

"What a brilliant idea!" CJ exclaimed wickedly before she snapped her fingers at the twins (Gaston Jr. and Gaston the third). "Boys, toss the lizard back in."

The muscular and identical twin reached for each of Mal's arm, but she managed to avoid their grasp. "Did you forget about Jay's warning?" She reminded them. "You touch me, he'll find out, and he will _kill_ you."

The eldest sibling gave her a wicked smile. "Who says he'll find out it was us? After all, you'll be dead before he ever finds out we had anything to do with it."

The brothers grabbed her arms and dragged her to the edge of the dock. A deep growl resinated in Jay's throat as he made a move to attack them, however he was held back by Evie, Carlos, and Freddie.

"Don't go 'big brother' on them just yet." Freddie chided as the three forcefully pushed Jay to their hiding spot. "Wait a few minutes."

"But she may not have a few minutes!" Jay argued as the twins shoved Mal into the ocean.

The kidnappers laughed at her dismay, except for Anthony for some reason, and ran off from the crime scene before anyone could see them.

However they didn't anticipate that a mysterious figure would dive in right after her.

"That idiot!" Carlos exclaimed quietly as he and the others moved out into the open. "Sora doesn't know that there's-"

Carlos didn't finish his sentence because at the next moment a soaking wet Mal appeared on the dock with nothing binding her hands together. A second later an enormous fish emerged from the water and held on to the edge of the dock. It took a moment for the four to realize that the fish was actually Sora, who somehow turned into a full-fledge mermaid.

A second passed by quickly with the keyblade wielder being abruptly pulled off the dock and dragged into the ocean.

Sora had no idea what he was thinking when he dived in after the purple hair girl. His natural instinct of saving someone when they were in danger or in trouble kicked in. As soon as he touched the water, the seashell charm Ariel gave him started to glow. Before he knew it, Sora transformed into a mermaid like when he was in Atlantica, which helped out immensely because now he could breath underwater.

That must have been what Ariel meant when she said, 'You'll have to swim in the ocean to see for yourself.'

It took him less than a minute to free Mal from her binds and save her from drowning. He was on the dock behind her for only a second before he was ripped away and dragged into the ocean. The thing that grabbed him by his tail fin was an enormous and over grown eel, probably a child of Flotsam or Jetsam. Another one appeared and wrapped himself around Sora's neck in an attempt to choke him.

Sora closed his eyes and before the sea creatures that bounded him knew it, they were repelled away with a bright fire surrounding them. There was nothing the sea fish could do to prevent themselves from burning out of existence.

Sora shook his head in disbelief as he knew he had to do something about the new young threat, and he knew exactly what to do to handle it.

Jumping completely out of the water, he changed back to a human as he landed safely on the dock.

"Everyone's alright?" When the five nodded, he continued, "Good. Now, I need to have a word with all of the parents at the school."

"Why?" Evie questioned as they followed him in the general direction of the campus.

"To get their permission to train their kids to fight against the villains, the Organization, and Xehanort. Why else?"

* * *

 **Update Complete: 12/35**


	13. Chapter 12

"Mal!" Ben shouted once he caught sight of his beloved girlfriend. He immediately wrapped his jacket around Mal's wet body to prevent her from getting chills. "What on Earth happened to you?"

"The usual." Mal said quietly as moved away from the people of the party. "Some kids from the Isle tried to drown me because 'Lord Xehanort' ordered them to kill me. Sora saved me."

"We need to do something." Ben insisted. "We can't have them trying to murder you. Why does Xehanort want you dead?"

"Who knows?" Mal pulled the jacket tighter around her. "Sora's speaking with Fairy Godmother at the moment. He wants to get her permission for something, but he wouldn't tell us what."

"I do know I need to teach you how to swim." Ben teased, but had an undertone of seriousness. "That's twice that someone tried to drown you, and three times you almost did."

"I have no time to learn." Mal argued good-naturely. "Unless you want to make a date out of it."

Although Mal was joking, Ben thought it was a perfect idea. "I know what we're doing Wednesday," he announced causing his wonderful girlfriend to laugh.

Truth be told, as soon as they returned to the school, Sora did have a word with Fairy Godmother about the incident that occurred about half an hour ago. Due to Sora's insistence and chances of future danger to the students, Fairy Godmother gave permission for the Keyblade wielder to teach the children how to fight and use magic to defend themselves. However, he had to get the parents to agree before he could.

So, Sora decided to take drastic measures.

Sora stood on a table and requested from the adults, "I would like your permission to train your children to fight."

"What?!" Alice exclaimed in fright. "Why would you need to do something like that?"

"Organization XIII, a group of people who wants Kingdom Hearts to themselves," Sora began the explanation, "has invaded this world along with Xehanort. They've been recruiting villains from the Isle of the Lost to join their side. It's hard to say who has joined their side, but we do have a couple reliable sources. "

"Aren't you strong enough to fight them on your own?" Aurora questioned, which caused the parents that were against it to murmurer in agreement.

"Was Master Aqua strong enough?" He interrogated hotly. "Was Ventus? Or even Terra? No!Aqua is stranded in the Realm of Darkness, having no idea where she's going. Ventus lost his heart to his dark half, causing him to be in a coma in a world only Aqua knows. Nobody knows were Terra is at because Xehanort tried to take over his body and ended up releasing both of their hearts. Those three weren't even strong enough to protect each other. I am only strong enough to protect my friends, not to kill like you wish I would do."

"But you've managed to beat them all before." Snow White pointed out positively. "Why couldn't you defeat them now?"

"I had the help of my friends back then." Sora corrected the young queen. "Besides, I never met or fought against some of the villains. For example: Mother Gothel, Dr. Facilier, and Gaston."

"Sora, Gaston was Queen Belle's and King Beast's villain." Cinderella informed the courages teenage boy. "How could you have saved their world if you didn't fight him?"

Sora turned to Queen Belle, who had a look of guilt plaster on her face, for she knew what he was about to ask. "Why didn't you ask me to stay for help?" He questioned the retired royal.

"You had helped us too much already." Queen Belle answered with the same kindness in her voice from when he first saw her at the Beast's Castle. "You teamed up with Beast to find me in the castle at Hollow Bastion even though you had your Keyblade taken from you."

"I helped him because I couldn't let him go on that suicide mission alone." Sora argued. "In fact, the Heartless probably would have killed me if I hadn't gone with him."

"But you helped him save me from the Heartless that attacked me in the ballroom." Queen Belle started to list off everything Sora had done for them willingly. "You stopped Xaldin from destroying the castle and from taking the rose-."

"You're the one that took the rose back." Sora pointed out with a bit of teasingness in his tone. "Who knew you had such a killer elbow?"

Queen Belle let out a small laugh, but went back to her serious face. "We thought we owed you too much to have you help us more when you were in the middle of searching for your friends. Besides, after all the fighting Beast did by your side, he was able to defeat Gaston easily. Gaston was nothing compared to Xaldin and the Heartless."

"Where is King Beast?" Sora wondered. Belle only give him a look that said 'I will tell you later' which actually made Sora have a sneaky suspicion what he was doing.

"Anyways," he continued on like the previous conversation didn't occur, "if I am able to at least teach them self-defense, then my mind would be at ease knowing they can at least defend themselves."

"How will you teach them?" 'King' Philip wondered as he voiced the opinions of the other concerned parents. "And how can you? You had no one to teach you how to use that Keyblade of yours."

"I will need the help of a few friends that I've fought with." Sora turned himself toward Mulan and Shang with a smile. "If they don't mind me asking for their assistance."

The now-married couple smiled back at their old companion. "We don't mind at all."

"I will teach them the best I can." Sora said as he addressed everyone. "Give me about one to two weeks and they will be able to put up a fight with anyone. I guarantee it."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 13/35**


	14. Chapter 13

Although most of the parents thought it was a horrendous idea, they gave their blessing for Sora to train their children. Surprisingly enough Fairy Godmother had been the first parent to give her blessing, which made Jane super excited since she gets to learn new magic.

So the next day after school let out, Sora had all the children that he was going to train to meet him at the Tourney field. But of course he had to walk with a group to the field because he still hadn't got used to the area yet. (He really needs to get a map or else he would be useless on the battlefield [if a battle even occurs of course].)

"Alright, everyone sit down. I'm going to explain what I will be teaching you."

Sora stopped the ones who were heading to the bleachers. "No, sit on the ground. A little dirt isn't going to kill you. You'll want to get used to it anyways. A couple friends of mine are going to make sure you get so filthy, you'll have to take a shower for two hours."

The half that were by the bleachers reluctantly sat on ground with the others.

"Actually, the first thing I thought we'd do is tell one thing about each other that some may not know about us." Sora announced.

Jane raised her hand kindly and when called on asked, "What is the point of doing that?"

"It is so we can trust each other." Sora explained. "What's the point of learning teamwork if you don't trust one another?"

The students nodded their heads in agreement, except for the five villain children of course. They were a bit skeptical about the idea because they didn't want to reveal something about their past. So, the Auradon children went first:

Lonnie learned how to sword fight at the age of five, which explains why she's such a pro now.

Ally had the misfortune of drinking the shrinking potion when she was younger and ended up getting lost in Wonderland until her mother found her.

Doug once got trapped in the dwarf's diamond cave and it took his family almost three hours to rescue him.

Jane had been bullied about her short hair when she was younger. It was the reason why she wanted Mal to use magic to make it longer.

Aziz and Jordan took Carpet out for a midnight ride during summer vacation last year even though their parents warned them it was too dangerous. They ended up crashing on the outskirts of Agrabah and were forced to walk back to the palace on foot because Carpet ran off on them. Surprisingly they didn't get caught for they made it back a few minutes before everyone awoke.

Audrey was only told about the good parts of the fairy tales and was never told about the villains in the story. She only learned about them when she started going to school at Auradon Prep.

Chad had grown up a spoiled prince (though he didn't use that phrase exactly) so he didn't get to do much outside of his home until he came to Auradon Prep. (Must be why he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer.)

Ben confessed that he thought the Isle of the Lost was beautiful in the one or two days he was there. If possible, he would love to go back to see more of the Island.

Next came the five other children (though they were reluctantly to do so):

Freddie doesn't believe in her father's fortune reading because she thinks its all a hoax.

Carlos grew up as Cruella's servant, meaning he had to do a list of chores for her every day or feel the wrath of her anger, which usual meant locking him up in his bedroom (a small room behind her fur closet that could barely fit the lumpy mattress he slept on). He actually didn't have a pillow until Evie gave him one a couple months before they came to Auradon.

Evie and her mother had been exiled on the Isle of the Lost for ten years causing her to be castle-schooled during that time. She didn't attend an actually school until she was sixteen. Her mother had been the reason for their banishment. Evil Queen had 'forgotten' to invite Mal to Evie's sixth birthday party, leaving Mal the only kid not invite. Mal told her mother, who forcefully ended the party and started their banishment.

Jay didn't really know what to tell them. Since he was a kid he slept underneath a shelf because his father thought it would be the safest place for them if there was a burglary. His only real friend was Mal growing up, which is why he is so protective of her. Actually, the people were scared to mess with Mal because they knew Jay wouldn't be too far behind. Those who made the mistake of messing with her were lucky that they were still breathing after Jay got through with them, just ask the Gaston twins.

Last of the villain children was Mal, and it took her a good ten minutes before she came up with something.

At the age of five years old, Mal had been walking through the market with her mother when a goblin tripped and spilled his basket of apples. She helped the little goblin pick up his apples, dusting them off with her dress before putting them in the basket, but then stopped when she felt someone watching her. _Everyone_ was watching her do the good deed.

Her mother's face was as red as an overripe tomato when she dragged Mal away before kicking over the apple basket. She screamed her head off at her little girl, saying she was as weak as her father. Little Mal was locked in her room and would have gotten no food and water if five year old Jay hadn't climbed to her window to bring her food that night.

"Now," Sora began, "I'm going to be teaching you self-defense, magic for those of you that have it while the others will be 'targets', and most importantly teamwork. To help train you for team work, I've asked a very close friend of mine to help."

Sora looked past the students to the bleacher and shouted, "Your Majesty! You may present yourself to the class!"

A shadowy figured leaped high into the sky and landed hard on the ground next to Sora, which caused the others to scoot away in fear. The shadowy figure was actually a monster with thick brown fur. He has the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the arms and body of a bear, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar and the legs and tail of a wolf. He wore ragged dark gray breeches and a ragged purple cape with a golden colored circular-shaped clasps.

The only thing human about him were his eyes. They were an enchanting blue that could almost compete with the kindness of Sora's; and that was how Ben was able to recognize him.

"Dad?" He asked the mythical creature. "Is that you?"

"You're correct." Sora commented as he addressed the others. "I give you his Majesty, King Beast!" For dramatic effect Beast gave a powerful roar that shook the whole area.

" _This is going to be fun_ ," Sora thought to himself.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 14/35**


	15. Chapter 14

"The first thing we are going to do is split you up into teams of two," Sora decided. "The person you are with is going to be your partner throughout my training sessions. I can't say the same for your other trainers."

He scoured the group of teenagers before coming to a conclusion for some of them. "The partners will be Ally and Freddie, Lonnie and Jane, Doug and Evie, Jay and Jordan, Ben and Aziz, Chad and Carlos, and Mal and Audrey-"

"You are pairing me up with _her_?" Audrey screeched in horror as she pointed at Mal like she was a disease. "Do you know what her mother did to mine? She almost killed my mother!"

Sora gave the princess a glare which silenced the girl. "Mal is _not_ her mother. Haven't you learned that yet?"

"Yeah, I don't like being paired with him either." Chad commented as he gestured to the black-and-white dressed boy, which resulted in him getting a glare as well, but he didn't seem affected. "Carlos will just get in the way like usual."

"Fine," Sora spat in aggravation. He didn't want to give in to the spoiled prince and princess, but he didn't want to hear them complaining the whole time. "Give me a minute to rethink this."

In about ten seconds, he asked Ben, "How often do you think you'll be at training?"

"Not often." Ben confessed a little bashfully. "I'm surprised I'm able to make it today."

Sora nodded his head as he came up with a new idea. "Jordan and Aziz, you two are teamed up together along with Carlos and Jane." Carlos and Jane both perked up at the idea they'd be teamed up together, which caused their friends to tease.

"Evie and Mal you two will also be partnered together along with Ben and Jay. Jay, I'm going to also pair you with Lonnie and Mal when Ben isn't at the training sessions. I have a good feeling you will do well with all three of them."

"Lonnie, I'm pairing you with Audrey for I hope you can help her learn better," Sora informed the Chinese girl before addressing the green-clad teenage boy. "Doug, I hope you can forgive me, but you will now be partnered with Chad-"

"I can fight better on my own." Chad insisted stubbornly as he stood from the ground as if to challenge the Keyblade wielder.

"Really?" When he got a nod for an answer, Sora crossed his arms over his chest. "Then you'll have to prove it. Choose between me or his Majesty for whom you wish to fight. If you can beat the one you chose, then you can leave without another word. If you get knocked down by the first person, you will fight the second person right after. If the other knocks you down as well, you will have to stay and keep the partner you have now, with no complaints of course."

Chad weighed his two options:

1: Sora had been fighting for quite some time. During Family Day yesterday Chad heard one story after another about the teenage boy. Though he appeared to be smaller than Chad, Sora could probably take him easily.

2: King Beast is almost fifty years old. His last fight had been with Gaston over twenty years ago. Although he's turned back into his monster form, he must be a little rusty, right?

"I choose King Beast." Chad decided.

"Bad choice," Sora scoffed at him as Beast lunged forward and knocked him down with only one light swipe of his paw. As the young spoiled prince got back on his feet, Sora swooped over and knocked him down once again with a quick swipe of his feet. Chad attempted to stand up once again, but was stopped with Sora put his foot on his chest and his Keyblade inches away from his head.

"Are you going to listen now?" When he got a frightened nod for an answer, Sora moved off of the prince and addressed the rest of the students. "That's it for now. We'll start training after Lonnie, Jay, Carlos, Aziz, and Chad get out of R.O.A.R. practice."

Everyone headed off to school, but then Sora heard, someone yell his name. The Keyblade wielder turned himself around to be met with Jay. Sora smiled kindly at the ex-thief that had quickly become his friend. "Do you need something?"

"Why did you want to partner me up with Lonnie?" Jay wondered curiously, not bothering to sugar coat anything. "I get you paired me with Mal because our parents are the two most powerful and feared villains, but why Lonnie?"

Sora appeared baffled by the question, but answered honestly, "I heard from Carlos and Aziz that you two were the best sword fighters on the R.O.A.R. team, which is why you were named captain. I wanted to see how well you would be together."

Jay crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow up like he didn't believe the younger male. "Really?" When Sora nodded his head, Jay smirked as a twinkle mischief appeared in his eye. "Are you sure it's not because you are trying to meddle in my relationship with Lonnie?"

Sora pretended he had no idea what Jay spoke up. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Jay. I merely thought the two of you would benefit being paired together in training."

Jay didn't believe a word Sora said, so he confessed, "I know Lonnie has a thing for me. I've known for quite a while now."

Sora dropped his act for he was actually surprised. "Then why haven't you told her you know yet?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to see how long it would take her to tell me. I actually got a thing for her too."

The Keyblade wielder seemed confused now. "Then why do you keep flirting with every girl you see?"

"Can you keep a secret?" When Sora agreed, Jay explained, "I've been trying to make her jealous on purpose, but I didn't expect that she would kick me out of practice."

"So you have no feelings for the trio (Ally, Freddie, and Jordan)?" Sora clarified to make sure he understood. "Especially not Jordan?"

"Of course not." Jay denied. "In fact, Aziz and Jordan have been dating since a couple months before the Carpet incident. You and I are the only ones that know. Reason why they told me, I have no clue, but I did ask Jordan to help me make Lonnie jealous so Aziz didn't get the wrong idea."

"You are insane." Sora decided as they walked back to the school (mainly because Sora didn't have a map). "Why go through all that trouble just to see if a girl likes you?"

"On the Isle of the Lost, most girls (not Mal and Evie of course) usually get a thing for any guy they see, but it's not because they like them." Jay explained. "They just needed some entertainment for their life on the Isle. They date the guy for a week, have sex, and then they break up-"

"WHOA, Whoa, whoa!" Sora exclaimed to stop the explanation. "I did _not_ need to hear that. And I don't want to know what happens when a guy gets a 'thing' for a girl. Why do you call it a 'thing' instead of 'crush' or 'fall-in-love'?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders, "It's just not what happens on the Isle. Typically the guys are much worse when they get something for a girl, which is the real reason I became Mal's bodyguard. Since I've seen it happen so many times since I was younger, I decided I'd just flirt instead of actually 'dating', if you'd call it that."

"I guess I get it now." Sora said as he thought of how strange the Isle children's ideas were. "So, to change the subject, do you have a map of this place? I keep getting lost and I'm honestly just following you at this point."

Jay laughed heartily as he promised, "I'll get you a map, if you promise you won't tell Lonnie what I'm doing."

"I promise," the Keyblade wielder said as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 15/35**


	16. Chapter 15

Thanks to Jay giving Sora a map of the place, Sora was able to find his way back to the Tourney field without the help of anyone else before the trainees arrived.

"Welcome to your first training session." Sora greeted the group of teenagers, some who were ecstatic while others were dreading it.

"Where's King Beast?" Aziz wondered.

"He won't be needed for today." Sora answered kindly before checking to see who all was present. "Is everyone here?"

"Ben's at a council meeting." Mal informed the Keyblade wielder. "He won't be able to make it today."

Sora nodded before addressing everyone, "The first and only thing I want to do is test you're strength. From there I'll decide what kind of training you need to do. To make this fair I will not use my Keyblade and those who can use magic are not allowed to for this exercise. I know some of you have things to do so to make this go by fast when I hit you, you'll sit back down and someone else will take your place. The test is done when everyone has had a turn."

Sora crossed his arms over his chest as if to give the illusion that they have a free shot. "Who wants to go first?"

The students eyed each other, waiting for the one who would be willing to go first.

After a few seconds of this Jay sighed and attacked the boy. He punched at him, but Sora had moved away at the last second which prevented him from being hit. Jay tried one more time, but this time Sora caught his fist.

"You have a lot of strength and you are quick," Sora praised, before he swiped at Jay's feet causing him to fall on the ground, "but your moves are predictable."

Jay only nodded before moving away for the next person to go.

The routine went on for longer than what Sora thought it would.

Jordan and Aziz were just as good as Jay (Sora thought it was because their parents lived in Agrabah), but their moves were just as predictable as Jay's, maybe even more.

Lonnie didn't really need any work on fighting, or even on her speed. In fact, Sora had asked if she would help with the teaching at some points on the training.

Evie seemed to be a little clumsy when trying to attack for she'd stumble with hit. However, she did have good reflexed when it came to dodging Sora's attack.

Freddie tried her hardest against Sora, which he admired, but she ended up using magic to block one of his attacks. She was moderately fast, but sadly so was her strength.

Ally was incredibly fast, so fast that Sora almost couldn't block her attacks, _almost._ She barely had any strength, but Sora had a feeling that wouldn't matter. The Organization wouldn't be able to catch her with her speed.

Carlos had strength, only a little better than average. His speed wasn't as good as Ally's but he was still pretty fast.

Jane's strength was below average and her speed was only moderate. However, her reflexes were incredible. Sora couldn't land a single hit on her. It was only when she attack that he managed to land a hit on her.

Mal was an incredible fighter, but Sora figured she learned from living on the Isle for her whole life. She was even managed to land a couple hits on Sora before he finally decided to end the fight. He figured he'd have a couple bruises within a few hours to a day.

Doug lacked both speed and strength. He stumbled every time he dodged an attack from Sora and he actually fell when he tried hitting Sora.

With Chad, he was trying his hardest to land a move on Sora, but Sora kept on dodging them until he got bored and knocked him down again.

Finally Audrey had refused to participate and Sora thought it wasn't worth his time to try and persuade her. He's not going to waste his time trying to teach someone that doesn't want to be teached.

"Now I know what we need to do." Sora acknowledged. "The real training will begin tomorrow, but I'd like a couple of you to participate in exra training with me. Jane, do you think you could get out of chearleading practice a few minutes early."

"I'll see what I can do." Jane promised with a little bit of excitement in her voice.

"Thank you." Sora turned to the other teen that he was going to help. "What about you Doug? Think you can stay after training?"

"I don't know," Doug admitted. "I promised Evie I would help her clean up her new castle and we can only do it after training because it's twenty minutes away from school."

"Don't worry about it," Evie insisted with the sweet and sincere smile of hers. "We can do it at another time-"

"You and Jane can switch times." Sora suggested to Doug. "You can keep your promise and I would still be able to help you."

The duo agreed and everyone went off to their rooms to get some rest while Sora stayed behind to work on his training. He'll need to become a whole lot stronger if he wanted to get any results from the others.

However, he did get startled when Mal, who had stayed behind without him knowing, asked, "What are you going to do about Ben not being at training?"

After he got over his shock, Sora explained, "I'm going to train him privately to make up what he misses at these sessions. That's another reason why King Beast isn't here; he's planning on training Ben after he gets out of his meeting."

"And you don't mind doing that for him?" Mal interrogated as the Keyblade wielder went ahead to do his training routine.

"Of course not." Sora denied as he twirled his weapon around like it was a baton. "His father and I are great friends so I figured we'd get along great."

"Can I make one request?" Mal wondered.

"Of course!" Sora exclaimed with happiness. "I'm always willing to listen."

Mal hesitated, for she didn't know how to word it, before asking, "Please be patient and don't give up on us 'VKs'. We have a sort of temper problem and we usually get snappy and bitter when someone tries to help us."

"Don't worry." Sora promised as he momentarily stopped his own training. "I will _never_ give up on you and I'm _never_ going to call you a 'VK'. If Chad or Audrey call any one of you five that before, during, or after the training sessions, tell me and I'll make sure they'll get punished for it."

"Why are you being so kind to us though?" Mal interrogated as she suddenly got defensive. "You know who our parents are."

"You are _not_ you parents." Sora argued. "I'm not going to judge you because of who your parent is." He gestured his head to the school. "You better get some rest. Training is going to be exhausting."

Mal walked back to the school as Sora continued his training. Throughout his training he had one question in his mind:

"Donald. Goofy. Where are you?"

* * *

 **Update Complete: 16/35**


	17. Chapter 16

The extra training for Doug the next day (Tuesday) didn't occur for he had to make up a test when he skipped school to visit his family.

So Sora decided to watch R.O.A.R. practice, which would be taking place in the amphitheater today. He heard from a few people the practices were going to be made private to keep the players focus (*cough* Jay *cough*).

A few minutes before the practice would actually begin, Sora was lounging around outside the entrance when he saw Jay speaking- actually _flirting_ , with Ally, Freddie, and Jordan once again. Sora shook his head for he could see Jay's plan going south _way_ too quickly.

More people were heading to the amphitheater as they thought nothing of the girls' laughter toward the boy's charm. Jay noticed the time getting close to the start of practice so he decided to part ways with the girls. However, he surprised each of the girls when he kissed them on the cheek.

They were not the only ones surprised by the display of affection.

Lonnie, dressed in her floral pink and teal R.O.A.R jumpsuit, had been silently watching a few feet behind Sora. Having enough she bumped her shoulder into Jay's to get his attention.

"You got ten seconds to get your ass inside or else I'm locking you out of practice," she warned as she immediately walked through the amphitheater entrance, wiping away the stray tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Jay sighed as he realized what a mistake he just made. "I took it too far, didn't I?"

"Ya think?" Four people chided at him.

* * *

Because of the little stunt Jay pulled, Lonnie decided to be extra rough during practice, meaning if you couldn't beat her you had to do fifty one-handed push up on each hand. Lonnie even seemed to be playing a little rougher too, for her attacks were short yet brutal. She'd disarm her opponent, them kick out of the boundaries.

After the third person had been disarmed and Lonnie took their weapon for her own, someone from the sidelines threw him their sword. Lonnie appeared to be struggling because she couldn't handle wielding two at once.

"Hey, Lonnie!" Sora yelled from the stands at the captain who momentarily paused the sparing match. "Can I have you try something? It won't take but a minute."

She thought for only a second before agreeing. Sora dropped down from the provided seats and pulled Lonnie to the side to whisper privately, "Your wrists are locked and you are holding them too tight because you're afraid to drop them."

"I could have figured that out on my own." Lonnie snapped at the boy who was only trying to help.

"In order to wield two swords nothing has to be distracting you." Sora calmly provided before adding a little quieter. "Especially a boy that's trying to make you jealous."

It took her a second to realize what he had said. "He's trying to make me jealous on purpose?"

"Don't worry about that now." Sora insisted, before saying a little louder, "Try having them land a hit on you now. I guarantee you they won't be able to."

Like Sora had predicted, nobody was able to beat Lonnie. She would disarm them the moment they charged her and she would force them to back the edge. After watching this go on for a few more attempts, Carlos asked Lonnie if he could take a break for a moment. After the captain complied, Carlos went over and sat next to the Keyblade wielder. "What did you tell her to make her more aggressive?" Carlos questioned.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly. "I may have told her that Jay was trying to make her jealous on purpose."

Carlos shook his head disapprovingly. "You do realize they are both going to kill you because of your meddling right?"

"They can't kill me if they can't catch me!" Sora joked as he tried to liven up the mood. "Besides, this usually happens when I meddle. Something bad occurs, then it all gets better because of some miracle."

"I've heard the stories." Carlos insisted as they watched Jay, the last remaining player, have his turn against Lonnie. "I also heard you got a lot of couples that are married now together because of your meddling."

"That's true." Sora confirmed as he watched the fight with more interest. "I got Lonnie's parents together, but that was by pure accident."

Carlos laughed. "By the way, I have a question I'd like to ask you." When the other boy granted permission, he continued, "Why are you stalling with the training?"

"I've been waiting on Merlin to arrive," Sora answered almost immediately. "Just between you and me, he's coming here to create some monsters for all of you to fight against. His Majesty and I are going to show you how it's done, then you and your partner or partners are gonna go. So nobody gets hurt I'm going to intervene when one of the monsters catches you or your partner off guard and is about to attack you."

"But what if we got it under control?"

"I'm going to wait a second and if I don't see that you do, I'll cast 'Stopga', which does what it name is. I could do 'Stopza' but then everyone else would be frozen in time."

The boys stayed silent for a few minutes before Carlos asked, "What about Lonnie's parents? Aren't they supposed to help too?"

"They are going to start training us a couple days after I've started with all of you."

"Us?"

Sora smiled at the younger boy in a mischievous way that made Carlos think he become a villain child. "Do you really think I'm going to let all of you have the fun of being trained by the married couple that I always teased about getting together before they even started dating?"

Carlos laughed once again which made Sora wonder how he could ever be a villain's son. "Ok, now I know you are definitely going to get Jay and Lonnie together."

Before they could go on with their conversation, they watched as Lonnie knock Jay on his back, stepped on his chest, and pointed both of her swords at his neck.

"Practice is done for the day," she announced to the players after she got off of Jay. Lonnie gazed down at Jay, who sat up on one knee, with despair and sorrow in her eyes. "Get out of my sight."

He hurriedly got up as he asked, "What about our extra match?"

"You should have thought of that before you tried to make me jealous."

Jay's expression immediately softened. "Lonnie-"

However, she was in no mood for his excuses for she stormed out of the amphitheater, wiping away her tears as she did so.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 17/35**


	18. Chapter 17

About twenty minutes later after R.O.A.R. practice ended, everyone appeared for the training session, including King Beast. There appeared to be some tension between Lonnie, Jay, and the three girls (Ally, Freddie, and Jordan) and it looked as though some people were choosing sides. Jay seemed to be avoiding all four of the girls for he stood on the far side of the group by his 'brother' (Carlos) and his two 'sisters' (Evie and Mal).

"Now today we are going to do some actual training," Sora informed the group who seemed happy about that comment. "What better way to teach you to fight then to actually have monsters to fight? To help us with that I have asked a wizard to create some 'friendly' versions of the Heartless. So, I'd like to introduce to a good friend of mine, Merlin!"

With a puff of smoke the mystical wizard appeared. Merlin was an elderly man with pale skin and thin arms and legs. His nose was a bit large and his black eyes were rather small and close-set behind the glasses he wore. He seemed to be balding and has short, white hair on the sides and back of his head. He also has bushy eyebrows, a walrus mustache, and a long, floor-length beard, all of which are white. Merlin dressed in a sky blue cloak that stops just above his ankles and has large, hanging sleeves. He wore pointed slippers and a tall, floppy, conical hat, both of which were the same sky blue color as his cloak.

Sora smiled at the old man. "Still doing the same entrance as always."

"I was never one on dramatic entrances." Merlin commented with a smile of his own.

"Anyways, here are the rules of when you and your partner are fighting," Sora continued on. "One: if I see that you are struggling, a monster has caught you off guard, or a monster is about to hurt you, I will cast a spell to stop the monsters and your turn will be over. Two: there will be a set number of monsters that all of you will have to defeat, and I expect you to defeat all of them in five minutes. Three: If there are still some left after the time is up or when I had to stop the fight, the number of monsters that you didn't defeat will be how many laps you have to do around the tourney field."

Before anyone could complain about having a time limit and the consequences, Jay made sure to ask, "How many monsters?"

"One-hundred." King Beast answered for his old friend. "So fifty for each person in the pairs _if_ and only _if_ you want to think of it that way."

"That is way too-"

"Can we do something else besides laps if we choose?" Jay interrogated as he purposely cut Chad off, who ended up glaring at the ex-thief.

Sora and King Beast shared a look. They already knew what their answer would be, but Sora went ahead and said, "It depends on what this 'something else' is."

"Push-ups, sit ups, or something of that general sense."

"No." Sora denied as he explained, "Everyone needs to work on their speed. Running laps will help with speed and stamina."

Sora turned to Chad, ready to argue with the spoil rotten prince. "And to address your complaint, I can defeat one-hundred Heartless in thirty seconds and I have defeated one thousand Heartless by myself in less than five minutes. I'm sure you and your partner beat a mere one hundred in five minutes.

"Jay, you will go more than one time since you have more than one partner, but your turns will be a few minutes apart so that you are not exhausted. Those of you that have magic are now allowed to use it."

"One last thing." Sora promised. He summoned his Keyblade and rested it on his shoulder like he usually does. "His Majesty and I are going to show you how it's done."

* * *

Merlin created the one-hundred monsters and they looked like a cute version of the Heartless.

"Sora?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"One hundred seems too little for us to fight." King Beast insisted. "Why don't we increase it by five?"

Sora smiled approvingly as he yelled to the old wizard, "Merlin! Four hundred more monsters please!"

Merlin didn't argue but instead created four hundred more as requested, which shocked the teens.

"There's no way you can beat that many in five minutes." Chad argued.

"I'll make a bet with you then." Sora suggested. "If his Majesty and I can beat all five hundred in less than a minute, you have to run one hundred laps. If it takes us more than a minute, you and your partner will only have to fight fifty. Sound good to you?"

Of course, the spoiled prince agreed so Lonnie offered to use her stopwatch to keep track of the time.

Sora and King Beast had their backs to each other. "You ready, Your Majesty?" Sora asked the retired royal. He only nodded his head before they gave out a small roar. The roar created a small shock wave that took out a fourth of the monsters.

The teens were surprised throughout the duo's turn. They fought as if they have fought with each other their entire life; it didn't seem like it has been years since they last fought together more likely a minute. King Beast caused damage to nearby enemies with a sonic wave, while Sora would lunge at an enemy at close distance. The finisher move is what made the groups more at awe.

The duo had their backs against each other (with two hundred monsters remaining), but their heads were turned to where they were looking at each other. King Beast rested a reassuring hand on Sora's shoulder, who nodded his head in response. The duo's last attack, which was stronger than their first, unleashed a powerful howl in an intense burst of light. When the light disappeared, there was not a monster in sight.

"Time?" Sora shouted, his voice sounding like he wasn't out of breath.

She checked the watch and announced, "29 seconds!"

* * *

 **Update Complete: 18/35**


	19. Chapter 18

King Ben, who had been dealing with paper work all morning, had the misfortune of arriving after the show was over. "Did I miss anything?" He wondered as he looked at the group of teens' weird expression, who were still mystified by the display.

"My apologies, your Majesty." Sora apologized with a slight bow to the young king out of respect. "We just finished a demonstration on the first exercise. Defeat one hundred monsters in five minutes. The amount you don't beat is how many laps you have to run."

"Why is Chad already running laps then?"

"He lost a bet with Sora." Mal answered as she walked over to her boyfriend to give him a hug, who gave a kiss on her forehead as a return of affection. "Apparently he was never told to not bet against Sora."

"How much time do you have until the meeting?" Sora wondered.

"About twenty minutes." Ben estimated. "I've already warned them I might be a few minute late."

"Then we better get you started!"

One hundred of the friendly versions of the Heartless appeared as Jay and Ben got ready for their match.

They were almost as incredible as Sora and King Beast's turn. They were fighting like a well oiled machine. None of the monsters could get close enough to attack them.

"I'm impressed!" Sora admitted once the five minutes were up. "You defeated ninety monsters! That's really good for your first time! They are gonna have a hard time beating your record. Jay, we will wait till you finish the laps before anyone else goes."

The king and ex-thief went off to run their laps. Technically, they were jogging for Ben needed to speak with Jay for a moment.

"What happened between you and Lonnie?" Ben interrogated as they rounded the first corner. "She avoided every look you gave her."

"We had a little falling out." Jay confessed. "I might have tried a little too hard on making Lonnie jealous and now she knows I was trying to."

"I warned you." Ben chided. "And so did Mal, Evie, and Carlos-."

"Can we talk about something else?" Jay insisted as they lapped Chad, who was on his thirtieth lap.

They continued jogging around the Tourney field. On their seventh lap, Ben stated, "There's something that's been bothering me since Sora showed up."

"What?"

"This 'Gastons incident'." Ben answered as they finished the seventh and were now on the eighth. "It has been brought up a few times since Sora has appeared but nothing has been said about it in the past. I know Mal's involved, but she doesn't want to say anything about it."

Jay tensed up at the mention of it. "I'll make a bet with you," he insisted. "Beat me in a race on the next two laps, I'll tell you the whole story. If I beat you, you have to wait until Mal or somebody else tells you it."

Before Ben could even agree to the terms, Jay already sprinted off.

No matter how fast Ben ran, he just couldn't catch or keep up with Jay. Jay ended up winning by a full minute. Despite being out of breath, Jay whispered in Ben's ear, so nobody else could hear him.

Ben honestly wish he hadn't because of what he said:

"My father wouldn't let me kill the Gaston twins for what they did to Mal, so instead I broke one's arm and the other's leg. That's the only way anyone is able to tell them apart."

"What did they do to her?" Ben interrogated just as quietly as he and Jay moved off to the side.

Jay didn't want to answer because it angered him just by thinking about it. "Evie took a picture of Mal after it happened for a school assignment," he stated, "and to remind the twins of what a mistake they made."

"Where's it at?"

"It's hanging at our old hideout on the Isle." Jay informed. "If you are somehow able to get a hold of it, I'll tell you the whole story with no complaints. Deal?"

". . . . Deal."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 19/35**


	20. Chapter 19

There was only a handful complications with some of the partners.

Freddie and Ally seemed pretty well together. Ally would distract the monsters while Freddie would use the 'shadows' (magic) to attack them. Suddenly both got caught off guard, which caused them having to do forty-six laps.

Audrey had refused to fight leaving Lonnie to fight for herself and to protect Audrey. Sora actually waited to see how long it took Lonnie to defeat all of them (9 minutes, 48 seconds). He ended up punishing Audrey by making her run the one hundred laps, fifty sit ups, and fifty push ups.

Mal and Evie went after them and they were perfect together. Their backs were to each other the whole time, but they made sure they didn't separate. Every time a monster came to them, they used only magic to attack. Not a scratch came onto the girls, but their time ended too quickly causing them to do thirty-four laps.

Chad and Doug worked horrible together. A monster had snuck up behind Chad, but Doug managed to kill it before it could attack the prince. However, Doug had tripped and fallen on Chad, causing another monster to attack them. They ended up having to do eighty-seven laps.

Carlos and Jane were completely out of sync because they were afraid of the other getting hurt; they had a couple close calls that they managed to get ahold of, but they ended up doing thirty-one laps.

Mal and Jay were the complete opposite of Carlos and Jane, but the others assumed it was because they've known each other since they were babies. They fought so well together that they almost looked the way that Sora and King Beast did. They ended up beating the previous record, but their time did run up leaving six monsters.

Jordan and Aziz worked pretty well together, but not as good as Mal and Jay. They managed to beat about seventy-seven monsters causing them to run twenty-three laps.

Lonnie and Jay pretty well with each other; even more than he was with Mal. Jay wanted to speak with her during the fight, but she just ignored him. As they were fighting they started to get farther and farther away from each other. Jay had defeated the last monster in front of him when he realized that he had left Lonnie surrounded. A monster was about to attack Lonnie from behind, but Sora didn't do anything because he thought Jay had it under control.

Before the monster could actually get in contact with Lonnie, Jay had knocked her and himself down to the ground. He was acting as her shield, his body hovering over her as the monster had severely scratched his back. Lonnie did end up killing the rest of the monsters in the next second.

She was able to move out under him before Sora could heal Jay's back. Although there was no scaring, his precious leather jacket was now torn, but Evie immediately promised she could patch it up and give it to him the next day.

Jay didn't care about that at the moment. He was more preoccupied about something else. "It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Lonnie wondered as Jay started to look around in the grass.

"My father's lamp!" He nervously explained as he started to crawl on his hands and knees to look for it. "The chain must have broke during the fight and I didn't notice."

"Don't panic." Sora insisted to calm Jay down. "I need to speak with them for a moment, but after I do, I will help you and Lonnie look for it."

After Lonnie and Jay went to different sections of the field, Sora suggested to Doug, "Why don't you go help them real quick? You don't need to hear this."

Doug gave the Keyblade wielder a curious look before walking around the edge of the field to make sure Jay didn't drop it while running his laps. Sora waited until Doug was out of hearing range before he said anything, which ended up being a few minutes.

"Jay, Lonnie, and Doug are the only ones that learned the lesson today." Sora announced to the other participating students. "Does anyone know what that lesson is?"

He gave them a few minutes to think about it, but no one could think of what it was. "The lesson was to protect your teammate, which meant you didn't use them as a distraction or diversion. Throughout Jay's three turns, he made sure to keep the monsters away from his partners. During Lonnie's turn with Audrey, she did not give up like Audrey did; instead she decided to protect her even though Lonnie knew she wouldn't do the same. Finally Doug protected Chad from the monsters knowing Chad would never do that for him."

All the students (well, except for Chad), bowed their head in shame because they didn't learn anything. "This was supposed to be a warm up for your training with Mulan and Shang." Sora ranted on. "But how can I let them train you when you didn't learn the most important lesson? I am half tempted to put a pause on their training sessions so I can get you to learn that teamwork and protecting each other is key to winning."

"However." The trainees raised their heads at that word. "That would be unfair to those three," Sora acknowledged. "So I expect everyone to put in a lot more effort tomorrow than they did today or else I am putting Mulan and Shang's training on hold until you can prove yourself."

"Why is Jay trying so hard?" Chad wondered with his usual snobbish tone.

"Jay is trying to prove to his father that he did make the right choice to not join the Organization!" Sora yelled at the spoiled prince as he had now lost his temper. "Jafar is now thinking that if he had join with them, he would be able to protect Jay from what is to come. Jay is trying to prove that he is able to protect himself and others with the people he cared about the most doing the same for him."

Sora let out a deep breath to calm himself down as while inside he was trying to keep himself from pulling his hair out in frustration, not knowing that Doug had come back in range. "I'm disappointed in all of you. There will be no extra training for the select few. You are all dismissed."

"I found it!" Lonnie shouted a few seconds later from the other side of the Tourney field as she held up the necklace chain attached to the pitch black genie lamp. Seeing this some people (Chad and Audrey) left not giving a care in the world.

Jay practically sprinted over to her just to make sure it was the right thing. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he thanked Lonnie before coming up with an idea.

Taking the necklace in his hand, he placed it around Lonnie's neck. "Your new lucky charm," Jay decided with his famous flirty smile gracing his lips. "And an apology for my actions from before."

Lonnie rolled her eyes but accepted the gift. "I'll forgive you if you promise you won't try to make me jealous anymore."

His smile grew larger if that was even possible. "I promise." At the last second he kissed her cheek, close to the edge of her lips.

She pushed him away as she walked off the field, feeling better than when she arrived. His three friends stared at him incredulously as Mal announced, "You are such a flirt that it's sickening."

Jay merely laughed at the comment as they all left the Tourney field, though some still had Sora's comment hiding in the back of their minds.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 20/35**


	21. Chapter 20

"Welcome to my castle!" Evie announced to Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Sora as they came walking through the entrance. "Let me give you the grand tour!"

Evie's castle appeared to be a combination of many different castles of the other princess.

Once you open the doors you see an enormous opened area, the ballroom, like in Aurora's castle. There was a handful of doors on the sides of the room. Along one wall, a door led to the kitchen, the one next to it a dining room and another a sitting area with a fireplace (Beast's castle). On the other side of ballroom, the doors led to a couple guest bedrooms.

At the far end of the ballroom were a set of staircases that went either left or right. There was a big blank spot on the wall where the two sets met. Evie mentioned that she wants it to be a picture wall; meaning every time a new child of the Isle comes to Auradon, their picture will be taken and placed on the wall. It would give them hope that they all would be able to change for good.

The left staircase led to quite a few bedrooms down a couple connecting hallways. At the far end of the hallway contained a library that Evie figured they'd use for a study room. She also assumed that would be the girl's wing for the pure reason that there's more females on the Isle.

The right staircase led to a wing that had one main hallway. There were less bedrooms than the other wing, but the boy's could always room together. At the very end of the hallway was a double-door that led to gym that contained an training area for sword fighting, and a whole bunch of stuff to help them get in shape.

"This place is amazing!" Sora complimented as they all in the library to help clean up in there. "It's better than any of the other castles I've been to!"

Evie smiled at the compliment as she and Mal took the sheets off the tables and chairs. Mal, however, decided to call him out, "You've only been to three castles, Hollow Bastion, Beast's Castle, and Disney Castle."

"And this one is the best!" Sora continued to praise as he and the other two boys were busy trying to get the giant sheets off the more giant book cases. "How long do you think it'll take for you to clean up and move in?"

"Maybe a couple months?" Evie guesstimated as they all finished removing all of the sheets and threw them out into the hallway. "First I need to get all this dust out of here."

Sora smirked as an idea came to his mind. "I know what to do. Open all the windows."

Curiously, the four villain children did as they were told, opening all four of the enormous windows.

"Now get behind me," he ordered. "This might get a little dangerous."

Once again they did what was asked of them as Sora summoned his Kingdom Key. Pointing it at the room he shouted, "Wind!"

A huge gust of air rolled through the room, picking up the dust as it did so. The group applaud him as the last of the dust exited the room. "Very nice." Carlos complimented the wielder. "Saved us a week of work."

"I could teach you magic during training." Sora suggested kindly. "That way you can use it whenever you need to."

Jay laughed as he placed his arm on his 'brother's' shoulder. "Carlos doesn't have any magic."

That kind of confused Sora. "Doesn't your mother have magic? How else did she attempt to kidnap the Dalmations?"

"My mother is an ordinary human." Carlos denied as the group made their way out of the left wing and down the staircase to the sitting room to clean up in there. "Her two henchmen, Jasper and Horace, helped her kidnap the puppies. In fact, those two ended up letting all the Dalmatians loose by accident, which forced my mother to go searching for them. However, the world got taken over by darkness, separating all of the puppies and my mother never got a chance to take one."

Sora nodded his head in understanding. "Well, I can still try to teach you. I didn't have any magic either."

"Until you got the Keyblade." Jay corrected.

An idea came to mind (but not one you are thinking of). "How about we do a training session all day tomorrow? It would give everybody an extra chance to learn new things before Mulan and Shang's training on Thursday."

"I can't do tomorrow." Mal denied as she plopped a seat on one of the sheet-covered chairs. "Wednesday is my weekly date day with Ben. He's supposed to be teaching me how to swim so nobody can try to drown me again."

"Then it will be optional." Sora reasoned before having another idea come to mind. "Evie, you and Doug can use that as an excuse to clean up your castle. If Fairy Godmother stops by I'll make up some excuse why you aren't there."

"You would do that for us?" Evie wondered. "Why?"

"Because we're friends." Sora insisted which shocked the four villain children. "We all are."

"You've only known us for four days though." Jay insisted as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So? I knew King Beast for only a minute before we were fighting side by side as friends." Sora informed them. "I've known you for four days and I can already tell you I would give my life up to save any one of you."

He saw the time on the clock and asked Evie, "Would you mind if I used your ballroom for a temporary training area? I usually practice my Keyblade skills at this time."

"Don't break anything." Evie warned to the boy after she gave the permission.

The four sibling-like friends shared the same knowing look.

Sora might regret trusting them in the future.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 21/35**


	22. Chapter 21

The next morning Sora went to each of the trainees room to tell them about the special training, which Fairy Godmother surprisingly approved of. If there was anything they wanted to work on they'd get the opportunity to do so today. If they didn't show, they were still expected to show up at the normal time for the daily training.

Seven people didn't show for the training session.

He knew where Evie and Doug were at; Sora had already promised that he'd stop by the castle to give them an extra lesson. Mal and Ben were on their full-day date, but Sora wasn't too worried about them since they already seemed pretty skilled at fighting. Aziz warned Sora he would be between a few minutes to a few hours late; the prince was behind on a class project and he has a couple tests/quizzes in one or two of his classes.

The two he knew were skipping on purpose were, of course, Chad and Audrey. There was a lot of things Audrey needed to work on, but she acted like she wasn't concerned at all. "A princess does not fight," she had argued when Sora spoke with her that morning. Chad, however, was too proud to admit he needed improvement on anything. Sora could make a list of all the things Chad needed to work on, but there wasn't enough time in the day, time in the _world,_ to do so.

The other seven showed up at eight o'clock for the training session.

Freddie, Jordan, and Jane wanted to work on their magic. Ally wanted to work on her speed a little more, though she was already extremely fast. Lonnie needed a sparring partner and a helper for her dual-sword fighting. Carlos requested Sora's help with his sword fighting and with his speed as well. Jay had a few things he wanted to work (speed, sword fighting, and magic), which shocked Sora.

The first thing Sora decided to do was help the three girls and Jay with their magic for a couple hours. The other four (Ally, Carlos, Lonnie, and himself) would be their moving targets. He decided to be Freddie's partner for this excersise, Ally Jordan's, Carlos Jane's, and Lonnie would be Jay's.

The three girls seemed to have an accuracy when casting the spells. Freddie's spells were too 'flamboyant', meaning she had no control over the power of the spell. Jordan had good control over the power, but she just couldn't manage to hit Ally. Jane had a little trouble casting any spell (they were abnormally small) and her aim seemed to be off each time.

Jay completely surprised everyone.

He claimed it was the very first time he ever attempted to use magic. However, the spells were at the right size (not too big, not too small), his aim was dead on each, and his accuracy was the same each time.

Once the two hours were up, Sora decided it was a good time for them to take a half hour break. They all ended up collapsing on the ground once he made the announcement. Lonnie and Jay ended up separating themselves from the others, having their own private conversation. They ended up laughing so much that Sora eventually called them out on it. That ended up causing the two to join the rest of the group.

At 10:30, the break was over and it was time for the next session, which would take about an hour and a half.

Lonnie needed help with dual sword fighting, so Sora would spar against her with two Keyblades (Oathkeeper and Oblivion). To Carlos's discontent, Jay would be fighting against him. In a way, Sora and Carlos were partners while Lonnie and Jay would be teamed up against them (by accident or by purpose, who knows?). During their fight the girls would practice their magic again, taking turns on who would be the target and who would be the caster.

Sora went easy on Lonnie at the beginning portion of the fight. Throughout the fight, he stepped up his strength with each time that she seemed to improve on the skill. A couple times, Sora ended up disarming her when she didn't see it coming.

Jay was not letting up on Carlos one bit. He was still as brutal as he been at the beginning of the fight. Jay disarmed Carlos, but even then he was still pressuring the younger boy into the fight.

Sora caught sight of this and yelled, "Carlos, heads up!"

Sora tossed Carlos his own Keyblade, Oathkeeper. Carlos ended up wielding it a little better than the sword, for it felt lighter to him. Since he had the other Keyblade, Sora sparred against Lonnie with only one blade, but he still was not outmatched.

Poor Carlos had the Oathkeeper ripped from his hands as well. He couldn't reach it in time before it disappeared and returned to Sora's hand. Jay knocked him to the ground and pointed the blade at Carlos.

Jay smirked as he commented, "You still got a long ways to go bro."

Carlos felt something forming inside his hand, and he had a sneaky suspicion why. With a smirk of his own, he asked, "You sure about that?"

Jay's expression morphed into one of concern. Carlos thrusted his arm forward, nearly missing his buddy by an inch. Jay had to jump back to avoid the attack, giving Carlos the opportunity to jump back on his feet.

Everyone temporarily stopped their training to look at Carlos's new weapon-

Or should I say Keyblade?

The guard with a handle was in the shape of crossbones, with the same color scheme as the one Carlos usually wore. The hilt of the blade was a deep red color, the color of the Dalmatians' collar. The head at the end of the shaft resembled a skeleton key, however, it design seemed to be the shape of a Dalmatian, for it's color scheme was white with black spots all over.

Carlos smirk turned into a grand smile. "Let me introduce you to my Keyblade," he raised it up in the air for everyone to see and announced, "Hell Hound!"

Abruptly, he attacked Jay, who barely had time to raise his sword to block the attack. The onslaught continued just as fast and Jay could barely keep up with it; he somehow ended up on his knees while defending against the attacks. After the tenth or twentieth attack, Jay's sword was knocked out of his hand. He was about to go after it, but he found his opponent's blade a few inches from his neck.

Jay let a chuckle slip from his lips as he praised Carlos. "Congratulations. You finally won."

"Let's go ahead and take a break for lunch." Sora suggested as Carlos helped Jay off the ground. He smiled brightly at Carlos. "Looks like you'll be able to learn some magic after all."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 22/35**


	23. Chapter 22

After taking an hour break for lunch and a mini celebration for Carlos's new ability, the group was more than excited to restart their training. However, Sora had something in mind for the seven.

"You seven are going to have an advantage over the seven who didn't show up today." Sora informed them as they were stretching. "Before we begin this lesson, I need to know what you like, hate, fear, and what you wish you can do when you're older."

Although they were a little confused by the request, the trainees each took their turns after sitting on the ground, with the Auradon children going first.

Ally likes the mysteriousness and the curiosity of Wonderland. She hates when somebody tries to order her to stop being imaginative. She fears people will ridicule her for her creativity. She wants to be able to express Wonderland's craziness all over Auradon when she's older.

Jordan likes carpet rides even though she still doesn't have her license yet. She hates that people can take advantage of her just by having her lamp. She fears someone will end up using her lamp against her. She wishes to travel around the world with no restriction like her father.

Jane likes using magic for good (and Carlos, but she didn't admit to it until someone teased her). She hates when people use magic for their own personal gain. She fears that she will wake up one day with no magic in the world and it never existing in the first place. She wants to travel around Auradon to help those who are in need (and if she has to use magic to help, she's fine with that).

Lonnie likes sword fighting, but mostly against those who are stronger or is as strong as her, like her brother (and Jay, yet nobody but Sora had the courage to bring that up). She hates when people discriminate her for being a woman. She fears the world is going to change back to where woman act like obedient slaves or puppets for men. (Sora made sure to point out that as long as her mother [Mulan] and Queen Belle were still alive, that would never happen.) Although people may find this strange, Lonnie wants to travel and stay on the Isle of the Lost for a few days just to see why the Auradon people are so afraid of it.

The villain children were once again hesitant on wanting to spill anything, but they did so anyways:

Freddie likes that she is now able to use her magic after getting off the Isle. She hates that a majority of people in Auradon still insists on calling her a 'VK'. She fears she'll end up doing something that gets her kicked back to the Isle of the Lost. She wants to help the new people from the Isle adjust to life in Auradon, like Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos did for her.

Carlos likes Jane (he wasn't afraid to admit that) and almost everything on Auradon. He hates that he wasted fifteen years of his life doing chores for his ungrateful mother and people calling him and his friends (siblings) 'VKs'. He used to fear his mother, but now he isn't sure what he fears. He wants to start a shelter for abandoned and abused children and dogs.

Jay reluctantly admitted that he likes playing Tourney and being on the R.O.A.R. teams because it gives him an excuse to use what he learned on the Isle. He hates when people call him a 'VK' as well and when people are disrespectful to his friends, especially Mal. He fears one day he will no longer be able to protect them like he used to. He wants to get his father off the Isle, teach him to be good, and then help him become a successful business man.

Since all of them complied to his instructions, Sora decided to tell them a little information about himself:

He lived in Destiny Island all his life. His world was destroyed by the Heartless, but then he managed to save it after locking Kingdom Hearts during his first adventure. Sora, Donald, and Goofy went into a coma for a year because their memories had been jacked with, and then they started their second adventure looking for Riku, King Mickey, and trying to defeat Organization XIII (which turned out not to have been accomplished). About a month later he and Riku took their Mark of Mastery exam with only Riku passing. Sora failed because Xehanort almost took control of his body. During the exam, he found out that somebody's heart is inside him because their heart was damaged; they needed a safe place to heal their heart. That person is the reason why Sora can use the Keyblade.

"Now that we've shared that information with each other, we can start the lesson!" Sora exclaimed cheerfully.

"And that lesson is?" Freddie wondered.

"How to use light." He answered as the others became leery, especially the Isle children. "Don't give me that look. We are going to be fighting against people who have used the darkness to take over worlds. Darkness only has one main weakness, light. Learn how to harness it, and you'll be able to defend against the darkness."

Ally, Jordan, Jane, and Lonnie seemed to have no problem with the exercise for they were able to surround their body in light. Freddie had a little trouble, but was able to summon a little bit in her fingertips after a couple minutes of concentration. Carlos managed to summon enough to cover his hands after seeing Jane, but it quickly became unstable and dispersed.

Then there was Jay.

He had the most trouble producing any light. The seven others waited patiently, but they were starting to get anxious after ten minutes. After ten more minutes passed with no improvement, Sora offered, "Why don't you think about something else? Instead of thinking about the light, think about something that makes you happy."

"Like what?"

Freddie rolled her eyes and persisted, "Don't act like you don't know. Everyone here can guess what it is that makes you happy. . . or should I say who?"

A certain person came into Jay's mind. His face lit up with surprise as a burst of light appeared in his hands, however, it soon disintegrated and turned into darkness. Jay sighed and shook his hand to get rid of the darkness.

"You're right," Jay admitted as he locked eyes with Freddie. "But with happy thoughts of them comes thoughts of fear which, as you saw, creates darkness."

"We'll work on it." Sora immediately promised. "We'll make it to where you can summon light when you think about that person and disregard any bad thoughts that involve them." Jay simply nodded his head as the younger boy told the others, "Each of you try again."

While Ally was taking her turn, Sora pulled Jay aside to have a chat with him. "What was the fear you were talking about?" Jay remained silent, which caused Sora to continue, "You and I both know it had something to do with Lonnie. Is it the reason why you don't date?"

Jay sighed in the same manner as he did before. "I'm afraid what others will think if we actually get together. Me, the son of the man who attempted to take over Agrabah and the best well-known thief of the Isle of the Lost, dating the daughter of the woman who won the war in China? Imagine what the press would say."

Sora didn't seem to understand so Jay spelled it out for him, "They would disrespect Mulan and Shang because of Lonnie dating me. Lonnie loves her parents more than anything, or anyone, in the world. We would end up splitting just so the press would stop harassing her parents about her making a 'horrible decision'."

"Her parents aren't going to care." Sora insisted before he joked, "Besides, I'm sure if the press said one bad word about Lonnie, they would end up in the hospital by Mulan."

Jay didn't seem too convinced though. Sora motioned to the others who was still practicing. "Let's go back to the others."

Before he could make a handful of step, Jay requested, "Can we keep this a secret? Me being able to summon light? I don't want anyone else knowing yet."

Sora thought it over for a minute. "You're wish is my command."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 23/35**


	24. Chapter 23

About three hours later when it was time for the original training session, the other seven finally appeared for training. Sora was unconcerned by the five who warned him about where they'd be. He was more irritated at Chad and Audrey who didn't have an excuse.

"Why didn't the two of you show up?" Sora interrogated a little forcefully. "I said if you didn't have a legitimate excuse you had to show up."

"Well did you do anything important?" Audrey wondered with her snobbish tone.

"We-"

Sora raised his hand in the general direction of Jane, who quickly silenced herself. "You don't have the privileged to know," he argued with the prissy pink princess. "You shouldn't have skipped on purpose."

"I doubt they learned anything," Chad insulted the seven and Sora. "After all, you aren't a very good teacher Sora."

A genius idea popped into Sora's mind, one that he knew everyone but the two skippers would enjoy. "Want to make another bet?"

The peeked Chad's curiosity, but he made sure to ask, "What kind of bet?"

"You fight Carlos." Sora stated, which surprised everyone, especially Carlos. "He will show you what he learned today during your fight. Winning or losing will affect both you and Audrey."

"Audrey, if Chad wins, you can choose not to do any of the training but you'll be required to show up on time; maybe watching them train will actually give you the motivation to do so as well.

"If you win, Chad, you can be as lazy as you want during training, you can show up and leave whenever you like, and I'll even let you skip five practices."

"Sweet! Let's do-"

"I'm not finished yet," the Keyblade wielder interrupted. "If he wins, you two can no longer skip _any_ practices, mandatory or not. You are _not_ allowed to complain about any training sessions in any way or at any time; if I find you did there will be consequences. And Audrey, you _will_ participate in training or else you will be punished like before. Do I make myself clear?"

After he got a nod for an answer, Sora made sure to add, "But no matter which way this fight goes, you two will be getting a new partner since you aren't cooperative with the ones you have now."

"What's the point of that if we won't be doing anything?" Audrey argued.

Mischief flashed into Sora's eyes as he gave a knowing smirk. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

The two boys faced each other with sword in hand, ready for a fight.

"The fight is over when the other opponent is no longer able to continue." Sora explained as he was the referee for the squabble. "If you get disarmed, you have ten seconds to obtain your weapon or another one; if you are unable to the fight will be declared finish. Any questions?"

"When do you want me to use it?" Carlos questioned as he gripped his sword a little tighter.

"It's up to you." Sora insisted. "You'll need to learn to have it in your disposal at a moments notice."

Sora looked between the two as he raised his arm up to use as a signal for them to begin. "Ready? Set?"

Before Sora even had a chance to say the word 'fight', Chad impatiently attacked the smaller and younger boy, barely giving him enough time to defend himself.

Unknowing to Chad, this fight would be over quicker than he thought.

Carlos continued to block the attacks with no worries. However, he knew he had to fight back eventually and he figured out a way to win. Chad would have to disarm him first.

It came sooner than expected though. Chad abruptly struck at Carlos's hand, the one that held the sword, creating a horrible gash and causing the boy to drop his weapon. Carlos fell to his knees as held his uncontrollable bleeding hand. Chad laughed at the unfortunate event, "That's what happens when you fight a prince. I won, _VK._ "

Carlos glared at the boy. "Are you sure about that?"

Chad's eyes widened to the size of moon, as did all the others' who didn't show up for training, as a new weapon appeared in Carlos's injured hand, a _Keyblade_ to be more exact.

"This," Carlos gestured to his new weapon, "is what I learned today, Hell Hound."

Taking Hell Hound into the opposite hand, he pointed it at the damaged one. "Heal!"

A small green flower appeared in the palm of his hand as the gash closed good enough to where it wouldn't bleed out. Carlos went back onto his feet as he gripped the blade with both hands, his injured one not strong enough yet.

"Let's just end this." He pointed Hell Hound in the air, shouting, "Bind!"

Bind created a wave of yellow energy around Carlos that prevented all nearby enemies, aka Chad, from moving. Carlos grabbed Chad's sword and yanked it away from him. Not feeling that was enough for him, Carlos kicked him in the stomach, resulting in Chad falling on the ground. Stepping on his chest, Carlos pointed Hell Hound a couple inches away from Chad's head.

"Next time you call any one of us a 'VK', this," he wagged his Keyblade, "is going straight through your chest. Got it?"

He got a scared nod for an answer, so he got off the older boy and walked to the people at the stands. Before Carlos could even say a word, he was tackled into a hug by a blue-haired princess and a purple-haired fairy.

"I can't believe it!" Evie exclaimed joyfully. "Who knew you'd end up with a Keyblade?"

Carlos smiled, before looking at Mal a bit sheepishly. "Are you mad?"

That questions surprised Mal. "Am I mad that you can finally use magic like you've always wanted?" She clarified before giving him a genuine smile of her own. "Never."

"Really?"

"Of course!" She pulled Carlos into another hug before declaring, "I'm so proud of you!"

* * *

"I know the seven who showed up for all day training is tired," Sora acknowledged. "So the rest of today's training will be a simple sparring with your partners to prepare you for your training with Mulan and Shang. The only rule is no magic; they won't be teaching it in their training."

"Lonnie, Jane," Sora said as he got the two teens attention, "You'll be sparring together just this one. Jay and Ben, I hope you don't mind, but you two will help Doug since Chad chose not to. Carlos, I'll be your partner for now so I can help you with your Keyblade skills."

Sora turned to Chad and Audrey with a mischievous smile. "Congratulations! You two are partners!"

"Everyone ready?" Sora shouted as they all started to pair together. "Begin!"

* * *

 **Update Complete: 24/35**


	25. Chapter 24

Training with Mulan and Shang began the next day, Thursday. However, before the other trainees actually arrived (except Ben who was doing his kingly duties again), Sora made sure to tell the married couple about his deal with Chad and Audrey.

The first thing they had the group do was climb a wooden pole and retrieve the wooden arrow on top while carrying two heavy weights. Lonnie was the one to demonstrate because she knew how to do the drill. About three-fourths of the way to the top, she slipped. Jay (who would get teased about it in the future) and Sora moved forward to catch the falling girl. Luckily, she managed to regain her grip a little below the halfway mark.

"Are you alright, Lonnie?" Sora questioned with concern.

She only nodded her head as she continued her trek up the pole. Within a few minutes, Lonnie made it to the top without any other difficulties. "Drop the weights," Mulan ordered her daughter. "They won't break."

Lonnie did was she was told and the weights dropped to the ground with a big thud. She waited until Sora and Shang were by the pole before she cautiously jumped off it. Her father was able to catch her before she could hit the ground. "I finally did it."

"What do you mean 'finally'?"

Lonnie turned to Jane with a sheepish grin on her face. "That's the first time I've managed to climb it all the way. Before I would only make it to the halfway mark and fall."

"Who's next?" Shang interrogated to the group.

Everyone had a chance to climb the pole. Some were quicker than others and only a couple made it all the way while others failed pass the halfway mark. For example, Evie, who was the last one to go. She made it few feet pass where all of the VKs had reached (for they made it to the highest part with the exception of Lonnie and Sora).

Evie managed to climb a couple more feet before she started to slide down slowly. She rested her head on the pole because she had an idea that she didn't like. Instead of continuing the rest of the way using her knees, like she was doing right now, she carefully adjusted herself to where she would be walking up the pole. The reason she didn't like the idea is because it would put more of a strain on her arms and it would ruin her new pair of wedges.

She regain the distance lost from her slipping and changing positions in less than ten seconds. She quickly forged her way to the top with her friends cheering her on from below. Evie made it her destination and gracefully sat on the surprisingly smooth surface. She carelessly dropped the weights and cringed when they crashed to the ground. She waited for her strength to return before motioning for Jay to get into position. After a few seconds passed, she jumped and was caught safely.

"That was fantastic, Evie!" Sora praised the blue-haired princess. He noticed the redness on her hands and the scratches along her arms, so he offered, "I can heal that for you, if you want."

Evie shook her head vigorously. Before an explanation could be given, Mulan announced, "This is to be your warm-up everyday for those who didn't make it to the top. Those who did will have a choice to try again for a better time or to get in a little side training as they wait for the others to finish. Since some of you sustained injuries, this will be all today so you can get those taken care of. You are all dismissed."

As everyone was starting to leave, Sora grabbed Evie's arm and muttered so the others wouldn't hear, "Why do you not want me to heal you?"

"There's no reason to heal me when I'll just get injured again. You can heal them after the training is over. Until it is, don't ask again."

* * *

Evie and Mal were hanging out in their room after the training was over. Mal was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, as she watched Evie carefully wrap her arms in bandages. After a couple minutes of silence and when Evie finally finished, Mal wondered, "Why did you tell Sora no?"

"The view." Evie sighed contently as she closed her eyes to remember it better. "It was so. . . magnificent! For me to climb all the way to the top and to see that. . .it was like I was in heaven! I was afraid if Sora were to heal my wounds, I would forget what the view looked like. These scratches and blisters are proof that I made it all the way to the top on my own."

Mal let a small nervous laugh escaped her lips. "I could only image what your mother would say if she could hear you right now."

"I honestly don't care." Evie confessed as she let herself fall back on her bed. "And if I had to, I wouldn't hesitate on giving up my beauty if I can look at that view every day of my life."

Mal didn't say anything else after that, but an idea popped into Evie's mind. "You know," Evie sat up on her elbows to look at her friend, "I bet the view is even before the sun sets."

Mal's eyes flashed their dangerous green hue before she stated, "I'll text Ja-"

"Nope," Evie interrupted. "They can go with us next time. Today, it's going to be you and me only."

"Girl's night out?" Mal suggested with a sarcastic tone.

"You'll love it," Evie promised. "If not then I'll let you do whatever you want the next time we have a girl's night."

Mal pondered on the idea for a few seconds. She sighed as she got off of her comfortable bed. "Alright, let's go through hell and check out heaven."

* * *

It was a lot harder to see 'heaven' than what Mal thought. However, when she finally made it to the top, she admitted that the trouble was worth it. The view was so beautiful that no words could possibly describe it.

The two were silent for a few minutes which ended when Mal asked, "Do you think we actually have a chance against the villains and the Organization?"

"I don't know," Evie confessed. "I think at the rate we are going, we can beat the villains easily. Organization XIII. . . I didn't know anything about them until Sora arrived here. What do you think?"

"No problem against the villains," Mal agreed. "But with them teamed up with the Organization? They will be less possible to beat, but with Xehanort on their side? It'll be impossible and I'm saying that because he introduced my mother to the other worlds and you saw what happened, world destruction."

"We just need some more training." Evie encouraged. "I'm sure Mulan and Shang would be fine with training our group all day if we ask."

"Ben's going to miss part of the training." Mal pointed out. "His mother has been helping him with his king duties for the past few days, but she's starting to struggle. Beast can't do anything because he is back in his 'monster mode' and with that comes his temper."

"Ben will be able to catch up," Evie reassured. After noticing that there was no longer a sun and checking the time, she announced, "Let's head back to the dorm. I have a breakfast date with Doug and I don't want to oversleep."

Mal forced herself to giggle. "I got a breakfast date with Ben too. Guess that's the only time any couple can have any time together now."

"Speaking of couples, we need to help Carlos and Sora get Jay and Lonnie together."

"Tomorrow," the purple haired girl promised. "For now I want to go to bed and get some sleep!"

* * *

 **Update Complete: 25/35**


	26. Chapter 25

The next morning, Friday morning to be exact, before the girls went on their date, the duo asked the married couple if they would train the group the whole day instead of the couple hours they had planned. The married couple had no problems with that, but they had to get it approved by Sora and Fairy Godmother first. Sora was more than willing to have the extra practice while Fairy Godmother thought it was an excellant idea.

Each teenager, who was unable to last time, had a chance to climb the wooden pole again. Ben was the first to go because he didn't show up to training yesterday and he had a jammed pack royal schedule. He managed to climb to the top quicker than anyone else (though they suspected it may have something to do with his father's 'Beast' trait that he inherited).

Meanwhile, Sora and Evie were hidden away from the rest of group, but close enough that they could rejoin them in a matter of seconds. Sora was teaching the blue-haired princess what he taught the seven that arrived for the special training; how to summon the light (which he made her promise not to tell anyone).

Surprisingly, Evie was able to summon quite a large amount after Sora had given her the tip. For some odd reason, she couldn't stop giggling as she moved the light around with her gloved hand. Her smile was infectious for Sora realized he had been smiling in the middle of the training and he didn't know why. The two were called back to the training grounds with the others within an hour and before Sora could ask the girl who she was thinking of, Evie immediately went over to her boyfriend to give him a kiss on the cheek.

The training for the day was simple yet needed. Mulan and Shang had the group run laps around the field with obstacles (which Merlin had created) that they had to go through; the obstacles involved a fifteen foot rock wall, jumping hurdles, one-hundred meter barb wire crawl, and fifty meter run between each one. Each person would go through once and then they would break for lunch. The first round is just to get a feel of the course while the second round would be for speed.

Lonnie was the first to go. Although she had all the extra training, it did not help her one bit. Since her arms were sore from climbing up the wooden pole, it was difficult to climb rock wall. She seemed to have no problems with the hurdles, but when it came to the barb wire crawl, she collapsed from exhaustion causing one of the boys to have to get her (majority of the group volunteered Jay to do so).

Sora went afterwards and he seemed to have no problems. He climbed over the wall within a matter of seconds, jumped over the hurdles like they weren't even there, and crawled through the wire like he's done it before. When he made it back to the group, they just stared at him in amazement. He didn't have a single scratch on him!

Everyone else had a chance to go, but they were reluctant to do so after watching Lonnie's fail and Sora's success. What caught the teens up was the barb wire and there were quite a couple hilarious complications. Jordan was the closest out of AKs from finishing, but right when she had made it to the end of the barb wire, her hair had gotten caught in it. Evie's hair caught also, but that was when she started that obstacle.

The only person that actually completed the course (besides Sora) was none other than Jay. His friends were joking around saying the only reason he was able to crawl so low is because he used to sleep under a shelf with less than a foot of space. However, that only caused the mood to be depressing. At least they didn't mention it was weighted down with old TVs that could bust the shelf at any moment.

Shang announced that they would have a two hour break; an hour to get their injuries checked/rest up and an hour for lunch. While the others started heading back to the school, Doug stayed behind. When asked why, he insisted that he couldn't walk very far without falling and that he would catch up with them in a bit.

However, when the two hours were almost over and he hadn't returned to the school. That's when an idea came to Evie's mind causing her to leave her friends and make a special trip to the cafeteria before heading back to the training area. All the others got there a couple minutes after Evie did, who was sitting on the bleachers with a to-go box in her lap, watching a certain someone on field.

The person on the field was Doug and he was starting the obstacle course again. He climbed the wall in less than half the time it took him on his first try, he didn't stumble when going over the hurdles, and he made it through the barb wire crawl with ease. When he made it back to starting line, he finally noticed the group.

"Well," Shang began, "it looks like we have three people that completed the course instead of two."

* * *

Carlos went first out of the group who didn't complete the course because the girls needed a couple minutes to fix their hair so it wouldn't get caught in the barb wire again. After watching Doug complete the course successfully, Carlos was bound and determine to complete it too. With that thought in mind, he climbed over the wall in the matter of seconds and went through the hurdles like they weren't even there.

Then came the barb wire crawl.

Before he went through, he thought about how to approach it. Then a thought came to his mind. He lowered himself to the ground till his stomach was flat on the ground and used only his arms to go through it. It took some time, but he managed to finish that part of the course without getting caught in it. When he made it back, only Sora and Jay congratulated him on his victory. The others were too concerned about treating the little wounds Doug had on him.

After a few minutes the girls took their turns. They were only slightly better than last time, but this time Lonnie, Evie, and Mal were the only ones who passed through.

Everything was going great during the training for Sora. He was in the zone until he heard a familar and a beautiful voice he hadn't heard in a while.

"Sora?"

* * *

 **Update Complete: 26/35**


	27. Chapter 26

"Sora?"

Sora twirled himself around once he heard the beautiful and familiar sound of his name. A smile that could compete with the happiest person alive emerged on his face. A teenage girl with auburn hair, blue eyes, and a silver bead necklace, wearing a pink strapless mini-dress as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood gave him the same smile **(I apologize for that sentence)**.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as he basically crushed her in an affectionate hug, to which she returned with the same enthusiasm.

The duo stayed in that position until a teenage boy older than the two with silver hair with bangs, pale skin, bright blue-green eyes, and a muscular build, let out a chuckle to get their attention. "Nice to see you too, Sora."

"Riku!" Sora broke his embrace with Kairi to give his best friend a quick hug.

After he addressed King Mickey (a talking mouse the size of a child), he noticed the woman, who might be as young as twenty.

She has blue eyes, and her hair appeared blue and relatively short. She's dressed a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, black shorts and tan finger-less gloves. On her arms are white bell-sleeves with segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper. Finally she wore pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

"Master Aqua," Sora greeted with a bow. "It's been a while."

That surprised the old (by his standards) Keyblade master. "You remember me?" Aqua asked incredulously. "But that was over thirteen years ago in your time."

"I remembered you made me promise to keep Riku safe if he went down a dark path." Sora mentioned, before asking, "Where are Donald and Goofy?"

"We got separated before we entered this world." King Mickey answered. "I suspect they will head back to Master Yen Sid's."

Sora nodded before saying, "I see you're still wearing the same outfit."

"Since we are on the subject of wardrobe," Kairi began the question she wanted to ask, "where did you get your new clothing and hairdo?"

Sora looked down at his clothing and patted down his the already smoothed down portion of his hair. "There's a new up and coming designer here. I asked if she could make something for me. She finished this within a few hours and then fixed my hair afterwards."

"Is she here?" Aqua wondered as she gazed at the teens that were taking turns at the obstacles a little ways away. "I'd love to meet her."

Sora turned himself around and shouted, "Evie! Can you come here for a minute?"

* * *

"Evie!" The blue-haired princess moved her head to the sound of her name. "Can you come here for a minute?"

Evie's face became pale at the request for she saw who was with Sora. She lightly smacked Mal's arm to get her attention. "I can't go over there alone," she complained with a whiny tone in her voice. "Please come with me?"

"My turn is next," Mal denied as she began her stretching. "Besides my mother was evil to all five of them while your mother was only evil to one. You've got nothing to be nervous about."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," the fashion expert muttered as she slowly walked to the group of Keyblade wielders/masters.

Seeing her friend acting so distressed, Mal quickly went over to Doug, who just completed another round of the obstacle. Mal only spoke to the boyfriend for a minute before he understood the situation.

Jogging to catch up with his girlfriend, Doug grabbed her hand and started walking in step with her. That seemed to calm Evie down for she kissed her beloved's cheek.

"This is Evie and Doug," Sora introduced the lovely couple. "Evie designs and creates the outfits and dresses while Doug is in charge of the finance portion."

Aqua stared at the two for a few moments in concentration. "You two seem oddly familiar," she contemplated. "Do I know your parents?"

"Our parents lived in the world, Dwarf Woodlands," Doug answered as he decided to do all the talking to reassure Evie. "That may be why we seem familiar. We've heard a lot about you, Master Aqua."

Aqua examined the boy once again before confirming, "Is your father Dopey by any chance?"

"He is." Doug agreed as he could feel Evie tensing up next to him. "All the other dwarfs are my uncles. Our family get togethers are pretty big."

"What about you?" King Mickey questioned the quiet girl. "Who's your parent?"

"She doesn't like to be asked that." Sora intervened. "Same with some of the others."

"Would you mind if we guessed?" Kairi politely asked Evie.

Before Evie could even answer, Mal, who had finished her turn and was now sitting on the bleachers with a phone in her hand, yelled, "Sora! We need you for a minute!"

Sora quickly ran off to see what she needed, causing Evie to grumble evil things about her friend. "You know what," Evie shook her head to get rid of her nervousness, "I'll just go ahead and say it."

Raising her head up high, Evie confessed, "My mother is the Evil Queen."

"The one who tried poisoning Snow White with the apple?" Riku clarified as he and King Mickey suddenly became tense.

"Let me stop you right there." Evie glared at the newly made master. "Don't you dare judge me or anyone else because of who our parents are. Trust me when I say some of us aren't like our parents, especially us villain children."

"Guys!" Sora yelled to grab everyone's attention as he helped Mal down the bleachers like a proper gentleman. "We've got some news!"

* * *

"Some of the parents are wondering what you have learned during the week of training," Sora began as everyone, except for him and the married couple, were seated on the first row of bleachers. "They want to see how far you've come tomorrow. I gave the 'ok' for Fairy Godmother to put on a show to display your strengths."

"You may or may not have the same partners you have now for each event," Sora informed. "It will be determined by what I, Mulan, Shang, and King Beast saw during training."

Jane raised her head respectively and, when called on, asked, "How many 'events' are there and what are they?"

"As of right now, four." Sora decided. "And you don't need to worry about what the events are. You are capable of passing them with flying colors."

"Let's begin your next training session." Sora suggested as he summoned his Keyblade and rest it on his shoulder. "How to sword fight."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 27/35**


	28. Chapter 27

After thanking Mulan and Shang for the help, who went to the place they would be staying for the night, Sora passed out training swords that he kept hidden underneath the bleachers.

"Each of you will fight against me one on one." He explained. "I will group you with whoever is of your skill level-"

"We already know how to sword fight." Chad interrupted quite rudely, which caused Sora to glare at him (surprising the four other Keyblade wielders). "Most of us Auradon kids were taught since we were kids. Who knows what the VKs-"

"Chad!" Sora yelled, to purposely cut the prince off, as he pointed to the Tourney field. "Thirty laps. Say anything else and I'll make it fifty!"

Chad groaned as he got off the bleachers to do his punishment. Sora ended up saying, "Congratulations, you now have fifty laps! Another sound and it will be one hundred!" Chad slowly jogged out the field with another groan. "One hundred!"

Exhaling to get rid of his frustrations, Sora continued, "Anyways there are no rules. The amount of groups will be determined after each person has sparred. Us keyblade wielders will join you in sword fighting practice. We need to train as well if we are to get any stronger. I think it will be self-explanatory what level you're at by which wielder or wielders are in your group.

"I will choose randomly who fights," he stated as he rested his keyblade on his shoulder for the explanation. "Don't bother trying to predict when you will go or who will go next. I'll throw in a twist every few fights to keep it interesting."

"Doug." The green-clad teen perked up at his name. "You're up first."

Doug seemed mediocre at wielding a sword. He was able to block most attacks, but would stumble when attempting a counter-attack. Sad to say, Ally, Jane, and Audrey (who went after him) seemed to be in the same skill range as Doug, maybe lower. The rest of the group assumed Sora picked the people who would be in the same group.

Then he did a twist.

He called for both Jay and Aziz. The two moved in front of the wielder, who for some reason no longer had his keyblade out. "Ready?" Sora asked. "Go!"

The two teens quickly turned with their blades clashing. Jay was relentless on his attacks while Aziz was starting to have trouble blocking each attacks. Aziz ended up tripping over his feet and fell on the ground. Aziz laughed in embarrassment while Jay laughed in amusement.

After Jay helped the prince to his feet, Sora resummoned his keyblade and called on Lonnie. She put up a decent fight compared to the first trio, but she became too hasty causing Sora to disarm her, however she was able to regain her weapon within a second and the fight was back on. Freddie went right after and managed to get disarmed within a minute.

Another twist came and not one that anyone would expect.

Evie was up next to spar, but instead of fighting against Sora, she went against Mickey. Before their match could begin, Evie curtsied to the king out of respect. Since the girl had showed an act of kindness, Mickey assumed it would a nice and friendly fight.

He should have known it was a mistake to underestimate an ex-villain.

Let's just say Evie managed to disarm his Majesty and used it to win against him. The Auradon children held their breath in fear that the Evil Queen's daughter would take the weapon for her own use. Instead she admired the Keyblade's silver handle and golden blade. Kneeling, she bowed her head as she presented Mickey his Keyblade.

"It's truly beautiful," Evie complimented as she stood after Mickey received his weapon. "I expected no less from you, Your Majesty." With another curtsy, she returned to her friends' side and Sora called for the next person.

Jordan was better than Freddie, but not nearly as good as Lonnie. She put up a pretty good fight against Sora, but eventually her stamina got the best of her which made Sora win.

Carlos went next and decided to use Hell Hound instead of the weapon provided. The two could have fought forever if they weren't in a time sensitive training. After about ten minutes, which was longer than any of the teens had fought, Sora and Carlos both agreed to call it a stalemate (though they both knew Sora could have won if he actually tried).

The last person left to go was Mal, but Sora decided to throw in one last twist.

She would have to fight against Riku.

As soon as Sora announced for them to begin, Mal already attacked, giving Riku almost no time to defend himself. Right when Riku went for a counter-attack, she used a spell (Blizzard) to block it.

"You can't use magic in a sword fight!" Riku scolded as he forced himself away to avoid the ice. "That's cheating!"

"Sora said there are no rules." Mal reminded and, before continuing her onslaught, retorted, "How can you cheat in a fight that has no rules?" Eventually her brutal assault made him lose his grip on his keyblade. Mal used that opportunity to grab it and wield it against him.

The silver haired teen was forced to the ground while Mal observed the Keyblade in her hand. "'Way to Dawn'," she recalled almost fondly. "Mother told me all about this blade when I was a child."

The Way to Dawn is a falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing with a dark angelic wing added to the bottom. The Keyblade's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing. Its token is the Heartless Emblem, but without the spiked bars crossing it.

Mal sighed in despair. "It's a shame its wielder is a third-rate Keyblade Master."

"Excuse me?!"

Seeing that things were escalating in the wrong direction, Jay quickly grabbed Mal's wrist so she couldn't do anything with the blade in her hand. "Don't do anything stupid." He warned his old time friend. "One wrong move and they'll lock you up with your mother."

Mal's eyes flashed their dangerous green hues, but she didn't fight when Jay took the Keyblade away and tossed it to the Master that was still on the ground. "Next time, don't lose your grip." Jay advised Riku as he dragged Mal to their friends.

"Well done." Sora congratulated the entire group. "I'm sure you all know who you're paired with, but I'll tell you anyways. Doug, Jane, Ally, and Audrey, you'll be sparring together with Kairi. Aziz, Freddie, and Jordan, King Mickey and Riku will be your partners. Carlos, you're with me. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Lonnie, your partner will be Master Aqua."

Two of the villain children's (Mal and Evie) faces paled. "Can you rethink that?" Jay requested as he gestured to the girls. "For their sake?"

A better idea of pairings came to mind. "Your Majesty," Sora addressed King Mickey, "will you spar against Carlos? He needs someone who has been taught to help him with his training."

King Mickey willing agreed so Sora turned to the quad, "I will be your sparring then."

"Each group has until dinner (6 o'clock) to train together." Sora explained to the rest of the trainees. "That gives your three hours to get better on your skills. Master Aqua will go from group to group to fight them at any time. If any of you think you're ready to go in the next skill group, you have to beat one of the wielders in your group. If you are able to defeat Master Aqua, and there is still time left, you can choose to go to the next group or be done for the day. If the whole group defeats her, the same condition applies."

"Just a little heads up," Sora warned with a smirk, "in her time as a Keyblade wielder and master, _no one_ has been able been able to beat her."

"What about Chad?" Aziz wondered. "Which group is he in?"

"We'll find out after he finishes his laps," Sora said as he momentarily glanced at the spoiled prince walking his laps. Sora had been counting and he was only on lap thirty-six. "Pick it up Chad! Or else I'll make you!"

With a roll of his eyes, Cinderella's son picked up his pace to a jog.

Addressing the rest of the group with a smile, Sora announced, "Let's begin!"

* * *

 **Update Complete: 28/35**


	29. Chapter 28

**Little information about this chapter: Isle Rush**

 **Isle Rush is based off the computer game Descendants-Isle of the Lost Rush.**

 **I do not know if I'll get in trouble, so I thought I better put a disclaimer just incase.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants-Isle of the Lost Rush.**

* * *

"Hello ladies, gentlemen, parents, students, and faculty." Sora greeted the audience that packed the bleachers. "Almost a week ago I asked for permission from the parents to train their children. Fourteen students participated in this training.

"I would like to give a warning." Sora mentioned before he continued the explanation. "Two of the students were not cooperative in any of the training. I actually had to win a bet for them to be respectful to me and to participate in the sessions. Any time you see one of them running laps around the field, think nothing about it. That is their punishment for when they don't comply with the bet conditions."

"There are four main events the trainees will be participating in today." Sora continued on as he started to walk in front of the bleachers to address everyone. "They will climb a thirty foot wooden pole with weights, completing the obstacle course, defeat one-hundred monsters in five minutes, and finally spar against me and his Majesty, King Beast."

"First is the wooden pole!"

Ally was the first to go but during her turn, Audrey asked Sora how many laps she'd have to do if she didn't climb the pole; the answer turned out to be ten (which she ended up doing). Almost everyone was able to get to the top; Chad had rushed causing himself to fall at the halfway mark. Each person was faster than the next, but it was Evie who was the fastest of them all.

"Next up, obstacle course!"

This one was done a little bit differently than training. Instead of going individual on the first round, _everyone_ went. Whoever completed the course first would chose when he or she wanted to go during the time version. Since so many people would be going at once, the obstacles were widened, meaning seven people could fit on the rock wall and in the barb wire crawl. It was a bit chaotic, but Doug had managed to finish first ten seconds before the ones behind him. Although they were out of breath, everyone made sure to congratulate him.

Chad scoffed. "Who knew you'd be able to beat the VKs?"

"Chad-!"

His Majesty, King Ben, was abruptly stopped when Jay put his arm out to prevent him from going at the spoiled prince.

"Why don't us 'VKs' show you how it's done then?" Jay suggested before he went over to Sora, who had been watching a few feet away. "Can we go as a group?"

"Of course!" Sora agreed without protesting. "However, the time will be invalid because of this originally being an individual event."

With only a nod for a response, Jay gathered the other villain children together. "Hope you don't mind, but we are doing the course together."

They shrugged their shoulders for they didn't care.

"Alright," Jay began, "follow Mal and me, and do exactly as we do. When we get to the wall, Mal and I will be at the top to help you get over. Carlos, you'll climb over first to catch Evie and Freddie. If you trip during the hurdles, turn it into a roll for the next one and get back on your feet as soon as possible. For the barb-wire crawl, don't crawl; try to gain as much speed as you can and slide right before the obstacle starts."

"So, in other words," Mal looked at him with her bright glowing green with a mischievous smile, "Isle Rush?"

For some reason, Jay's eye turned a bright gold as he had a mischievous smile of his own. "Isle Rush."

Evie squealed with happiness and excitement. "I love Isle Rush!"

"Why didn't we do Isle Rush before?" Freddie interrogated everyone and herself. "We could have wiped the floor with them from the beginning!"

"Let's just hope we aren't exhausted afterwards." Carlos muttered pessimistically.

* * *

At the starting line, Mal and Jay were at the front, Carlos in the middle behind the duo, and Evie and Freddie holding up the rear. As soon as Sora uttered the word 'go', Mal and Jay bolted off with the others quickly followed in pursuit.

The duo managed to scale the fifteen foot wall within a few seconds. The moment they sat on top of the obstacle, they had to reach down to grab Carlos's hand to help him up, who did a flip over the wall and somehow managed to land on his feet on the other side. Freddie boosted Evie up, who Carlos caught, before attempting to climb up herself. Once she was safe on the other side, both Jay and Mal jumped down from the wall before dashing to the next obstacles.

The hurdles were fine for the most part. They were able to jump over two or three at a time, which shortened their time by quite a bit. It seemed as though they each stumbled over a hurdle at different times, but they were able to catch their balance before the next one.

As soon as they jumped over the last barrier, they sprinted off trying to gain as much speed as they could, before sliding underneath the barb-wire. The five were actually surprised that they were able to fit under the wire, but they suspected they'd have a couple scratches afterwards. What surprised them even more is that they were able to slide the whole distance.

Once they crossed the finish line, everyone applaud at their display. They didn't get any time to admire the attention for they collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Great work guys," Sora complimented the five. "Your time's one minute, thirty-three seconds. What do you call that?"

"Isle Rush." Carlos informed between pants. "It's a game we used to play all the time on the Isle. We'd jump from building to building to see who was the fastest, which was most usually Jay and Mal."

"Amazing." Sora commented before turning to the spoiled prince. "Chad! Thirty laps! Call them that name one more time, you'll be doing more than just laps!"

With a groan Prince Charming Jr went off to do his punishment.

In the end, Audrey had the worst time of six minutes, fifty-seven seconds while Doug had the best time of one minute, thirty-two seconds.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 29/35**


	30. Chapter 29

The next event happened to be the fight with one-hundred monsters. Sora decided at the last second to excuse Carlos. Sora wanted Carlos to be well rested for the last session, where he would fight Sora one on one. Sora was tempted to excuse Ben as well, but he came up with a last minute partner for him.

The same rules were still in effect with a couple alterations.

One: if Sora sees that they are struggling, a monster has caught them off guard, or a monster is about to hurt them, he will cast a spell to stop the monsters.

Two: there will be a set number of monsters that they all will have to defeat, and they are expected to defeat all of them in five minutes.

Three: if there are any monsters left over, that amount will be subtracted from the sum they defeated, resulting in that being their final score.

Four: if they are able to defeat all the monsters before the time is up or they got a score of ninety or better, that partnership can have a choice for the fight against Sora and King Beast.

Just to prove a point, Sora ordered Chad and Audrey to go first. They acted the same as before with this exercise. Audrey refused to fight while Chad tried to go on a rampage. They ended up beating a grand total of eight monster, their final score being negative eighty-four.

"These two are the ones who wish to not participate or learn anything in training!" Sora ridiculed the duo to the audience. "As you can tell, their actions did nothing for them when put to the test. Now, watch the next pair. They practiced with all their hearts outside of training, and I wouldn't have known it if I hadn't stopped by her castle that day."

"Evie! Doug!" Sora shouted to the two teens. "Please, have your turn."

Doug and Evie walked onto the field a bit reluctantly. Facing each other, they tried to give a reassuring smile to the other. Once Sora announced for them to begin, they did something that surprised everyone.

They danced.

It was hard to tell which particular dance they were doing, for they'd switch it up every few seconds. Nobody seemed to mind for they were all intrigued and entertained by watching them. They ended up beating all the monsters within four minutes, but they didn't realize it until Sora stopped them. Their final total was one-hundred, with an advantage for the next event.

Freddie and Ally did the same thing as last time, but they did it better. Ally would distract the monsters while Freddie would use the 'shadows' (magic) to attack them. Their time went up with twenty eight monsters left; their final score being forty-four.

Jane and Lonnie went afterwards and they were pretty good together. Their backs were to each other the whole time, but they made sure they knew where their partner was at the whole time. Jane would cast magic at those that came near her while Lonnie would attack with her sword. Twenty-three monsters remained when their time ran up, leaving them with a score of fifty-four.

Jordan and Aziz went next, but not much could be said about them. They fought pretty well with each other and improved from the past. Seventeen monsters remained giving them a final score of sixty-six.

Ben and Mal went next even though they were never paired together in any training. They seemed to fight even better than Doug and Evie. However, during their fight, Ben said to Mal, "I need to talk to you later."

"About what?" Mal wondered as she casted a spell on a nearby enemy.

Ben smiled knowingly. "A sort of proposal you could say."

With all the talking going on a monster managed to sneak up behind them. Four monster remained making their final amount ninety-two.

Jay and Lonnie were the last to go and they were even more incredible than last time. This time they made sure to avoid the scenario from last time. The couple defeated the monsters in a shorter amount of time than it took Doug and Evie, making their final score one-hundred.

"Congratulation to the three partnerships that either defeated all the monsters or got a score better than ninety," Sora congratulated as he tried to make a scene. "Here are your choices: fight or no fight."

The six seemed to be confused, so Sora explained, "You can choose to fight against us, or not fight at all. You will not be penalized for choosing not to fight. It is a reward for how well you've done in the last three events."

The six of them all decided not to fight. The only one who had a good reasoning was the paired group Lonnie and Jay. Jay had actually been the one to say he didn't want to fight so Lonnie wouldn't be exhausted when she fought with Jane.

* * *

The groups went in the same order as when they fought the monsters, which meant Chad and Audrey went first.

King Beast and Sora were able to beat them in less than ten seconds. Sora simply knocked Audrey off her feet and kept his Keyblade pointed at her so she wouldn't think about getting back up. King Beast was a bit more forcefully, as he had lunged at Chad, knocking him onto his back, and bared his teeth to make the prince quiver in fear.

Freddie and Ally were only a little bit better than duo. Freddie casted magic at King Beast while Ally avoided the attacks from Sora. The male pair was able to use their plan against them, for when King Beast dodged an attack, Ally got hit and Sora used Freddie's concern for her friend to contain her magic.

Jane and Lonnie went next but they were only slightly better than Freddie and Ally. Jane and Sora were having a magic casting competition while Lonnie was trying her hardest to land a hit on King Beast. During their competition, Sora ducked down with King Beast jumping over him to attack Jane, who tripped over her own feet, then knocked Lonnie off her feet.

Aziz and Jordan were the last pair to have a turn. Their partnership couldn't be observed for King Beast had suddenly stopped fighting in the middle of the battle. He knelt on the ground and began clutching his head in pain.

"Hold up!" Sora shouted as he raised a hand in the air to show the fight was on pause. He knelt next to his old friend and questioned, "Are you alright Your Majesty? Do you need to take a break?"

"My apologies, Sora," King Beast grumbled as he clutched his head a little tighter, "but I don't think I should fight any more today. I'm afraid my temper will get the best of me if I do."

Sora informed the duo that the match was over as he helped the retired king move to the sidelines. After asking Aqua to heal King Beast, which she agreed to do immediately, Sora addressed the crowd once again, "You have one last match to witness before the show is over. This match is one I've been waiting for since the day began. I even let him skip the last event because I wanted him well rested for this battle."

"Carlos!" Sora shouted to the black-and-white haired boy with a smile. "Are you ready?"

After walking to the Tourney field, said boy went into fighting position before giving a hesitant nod, using a sword instead of his new weapon.

Without warning, Sora abruptly attacked the boy. His attacks were the most brutal that they have been all day. Carlos had no time to counterattack for Sora had knocked his sword out of his hands and was now wielding it in his other hand.

"I warned you earlier." Sora chided jokingly as he twirled the new blade in his hand. "Now this fight is going to be a lot harder on you."

"Yeah, no kidding." Carlos muttered as he summoned Hell Hound, which resulted in a gasp throughout the audience.

Their fight was the best one the people have seen all day. Each time their blades clashed, sparks flew into the sky like fireworks. It was truly a marvelous sight. However, the fight ended a little too quickly when Sora disarmed Carlos once again and held the blade of the sword dangerously close to his neck. Sora gave him a goofy smile as he congratulated the boy on how much he had improved in such little time.

"I hope you liked watching the results of their training," Sora stated to the audience. "I hope this gives you a bit of. . . reassurance that they can defend themselves. Why don't you give them a round of applause?"

Some were hesitant, but eventually the only thing that could be heard in the whole stadium was the sound of clapping.

If only they knew what Sora was planning, then they wouldn't be so enthusiastic.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 30/35**


	31. Chapter 30

"I present to you the retired King Beast and Queen Belle!"

On cue, the fairy tale couple walked through the outside column like gate. Because of the spell still being in affect, Beast was still in his monster-like form. The two didn't seem to be bothered by that fact because they still seemed as in-love as they were in the past. They dressed almost exactly like they were when they first danced in the ballroom. It seemed to everyone that they were still in-love like they were over twenty years ago.

"Now for his Majesty, King Ben and Lady Mal!"

Next Ben, dressed in his formal outfit, came through the gates while escorting his beautiful girlfriend, Mal. She wore a simple light purple dress with her hair done in an easy but pretty ponytail with her bangs pinned back. There was no question that Evie had helped her get ready for the event.

Unknowing to the bystanders, the dating couple was having a private conversation as they walked through the crowd.

"So about the 'proposal', " Mal quietly began as she waved to everyone, "you were serious about it?"

"It's just so everyone knows that we are together." Ben answered as he smiled at everyone at the gathering.

"Everyone already knows that," Mal insisted before giving him a teasing smile. "I think you are just being a little possessive because of what happened at the Isle and Cotillion."

"Maybe," he admitted as they finally made it to the end of the crowd. "And I may be getting a little jealous from all the looks you're getting."

She turned her head in the direction Ben was looking to see a group of guys staring at her along with a couple girls. Mal tore her gaze away with a sigh. "Would your parents be okay with it?"

"Absolutely." Ben answered confidently as he lead Mal to a secluded table and pulled out a chair for her to sit at. "I already got their opinions about it. They were both thrilled with the idea, especially Mom, but Dad was pretty close to her excitement."

Mal laughed at the idea. "Really? I'm surprised they'd be so happy, considering what my mother did to them."

"They aren't going to judge you because of your mother's actions," he argued. He placed a reassuring hand over his beloved girlfriend's. "I didn't."

"That's because I had put that stupid love spell on you." She reminded with a hint of regret in her tone.

"It wouldn't matter either way." Ben kissed her hand lovingly. "I would have chosen you over Audrey anyways if you hadn't."

Mal took a couple moments to ask the next question, "Who all knows about this?"

"You, me, and my parents." He answered honestly, silently wondering where this was going. "I wanted it to be a secret so the press wouldn't be hounding us about it just yet."

"Can I tell Jay?" She wondered a bit curiously. "I want him to be the one to give me away."

"I figured you'd want your mother to give you away."

Mal laughed once again, but sort of bitterly. "I do love my mother, but she doesn't deserve to do so. Jay does because he's always been an over-protective brother to me."

"What about Carlos and Evie?" Ben interrogated. "Don't you want them to know so they can give you away as well?"

"I don't know," Mal admitted a bit bashfully. "I do know that I want Evie to design my gown so I can't keep this a secret from her for long. Carlos, he's such a goofball and a sweetheart, but he'd end up telling Jane by accident and he'd feel terrible about it afterwards. I think it would be best that they don't know until a couple weeks of planning. That reminds me, how many were at your parents'?"

"Six thousand." Ben responded, before quickly adding, "But I sort of figured you'd want a more private one, so I thought we'd come up with a list together."

"I want no press." She immediately denied. "The only way that I'd want them to have pictures is if our friends send them in. I honestly don't want that either; they've butted into our private life too much as it is."

"No press. No pictures." He agreed. "Anything else?"

"A couple." Mal decided a little selfishly. "Can my dress be purple?"

He chuckled at the innocents of the inquiry. "I would be disappointed if it wasn't. Anything else?"

"When were you planning on having it?" She blurted out, which caused her to blush slightly. "I mean, do you have a date in mind?"

"I was thinking we would wait a couple years." Ben remarked as he started to make circles on Mal's hand with his finger. "We'd wait until after graduation so you and I can be sure that everything is planned the way that we want it."

Her eyes flashed their bright mischievous green hues. "Why wait a couple years? Why not a couple months?"

His eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," she proclaimed, her eyes slowly changing back. "I say we have it a couple months after the Xehanort-Organization problem is either resolved or died down, invite fifty people, maybe one-hundred at the most, and then have it at some secluded area that the press can't get to. What do you think?"

"I think I know of a place," he insisted happily. "How would you feel about an outdoor, waterside one?"

"I'd think it would be perfect."

Ben caressed her cheeks fondly and, with a smile, he confessed, "I love you, Mal."

She gave him a smile of her own. "I love you too."

In a trance, Ben leaned forward to give her a kiss. Right when their lips were about to touch, someone screamed in fright. They quickly pulled away from each other as the partiers started to panic. Evie managed to find them in the herd of people and said one word that the couple didn't want to hear.

"Heartless."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 31/35**


	32. Chapter 31

The couple followed the blue-haired princess through the crowd as Ben wondered out-loud, "How are there Heartless in Auradon, a world filled with light?"

"I can think of a few reasons." Mal stated as they came to the head of the crowd with Jay and Carlos by their side in a second.

Ahead of them was indeed a swarm of Shadows, but four wielders (Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Aqua) were fighting them off. Aqua defeated the last monster when a voice suddenly praised her. "I see you haven't lost any of your skills, Master Aqua."

As if on cue, Xehanort along with Organization 13, the villains of the Isle, and the villains' children appeared in the clearing. Rhetorically, he wondered, "Did you enjoy your time in the Dark Realm?"

The young master didn't answer for instead she raised her old master's Keyblade eye-level to the evil man. Xehanort laughed cruelly. "There's no need to be so hasty! After all I have a proposition for some children."

"How did you find this world?" Sora interrogated as he stepped ahead of the others. "In fact, how did you get into Auradon undetected?"

Before Xehanort could explain himself, Evil Queen gasped in horror. "What have you done to yourself?!" She exclaimed at her daughter. "You look hideous!"

Evie felt offended by her mother's words. True, she didn't put and thought into her outfit, but she felt beautiful. She wore a yellow version of Mal's dress, but it had a red belt around the waist with a blue cardigan. She had kept her hair down, but wore a red headband with a bow on it to make her hair some-what stylish. It took her a minute to realize her mother was talking about the cuts, scrapes, and bruises she contained.

"These," Evie gestured to her arms, hands, and legs, "are what you're concerned about? I was told I looked beautiful with them."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Evil Queen snapped which would have made Evie wince in fear if she wasn't so irritated at the moment. "But, whoever told you that must have been lying."

Although she was angry at her daughter, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she said, "At least you still have your hair."

On instinct, Evie ran her fingers through the long locks that went past her waist. An idea she knew her mother would hate came to her mind. Balling her hair up in her fist till it was about to her shoulder, she turned to her friends. "Cut it."

Her friends stepped away while her mother appeared shocked. "E, are you sure?" Jay wondered. "You love your hair more than anything."

"Cut. It!" Evie ordered once again.

The fake princess waited and waited for one of them to do the horrible deed, but none of them did. Instead she felt something forming in her hand, and she could guess what it was. Lifting the object up, she used it to slice her hair off, casting magic (fire) on the strands that were in her hand to make them disappear.

Evie took a moment, along with everyone else, to examine her new weapon.

Or should I once again say Keyblade?

The guard with a handle was in the shape of a crown with a crack through it (her icon that she used to wear) with a dark midnight blue color. The hilt of the blade was an even deeper red color than Carlos's, a color of a poison apple. The head at the end of the shaft resembled a skeleton key, however, it design seemed to be the shape of her clothing line logo; a red heart with the same broken crown, except yellow instead of blue. Beautiful jewels decorated the weapon so every time she moved the blade, it would glitter and gleam in the sunlight.

"Poison Kiss," Evie muttered in a trance as she willed the weapon to disappear.

Evie smirked victoriously at her mother's horrified expression. "What about now, Mother? Am I the fairest of them all yet?"

Evil Queen fumed in rage. She turned to Xehanort. "Do as you wish," she spat. "She's no daughter of mine."

Xehanort questioned Cruella de Vil first before he 'did as he wished'. "What about you? Do I have your permission?"

Cruella sneered. "I don't care. He's an ingrate either way."

Xehanort smiled so cruelly all the villains would have cowered in fear if they weren't in front of the heroes. Stretching his arm forward and having his palm facing up, four small spheres of darkness appeared, circling around in his hand on their own. Suddenly, the orbs stopped with the heroes becoming leary. Abruptly they shot forward without anyone having time to process what was happening.

But who did they happen to hit?

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 32/35**


	33. Chapter 32

The four couldn't breathe when the orbs injected themselves inside them. They were helpless as the darkness spread through their bodies, inside and out.

Mal's gorgeous long light purple hair transformed back into its old dark purple short style. The beautiful dress she wore morphed into the purple, pink, and green leather jacket that she wore with purple and black pant and black leather boots, her finger-less glove still in place.

Evie's now short light blue grew back to its original length with the shade turning darker. Her usual Isle outfit took over the one she wore; a heart-shaped ruby necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots, and of course her crown.

Carlos's hair, which he usually combed to the side to make him look older, became the short curliness like it was when he first came to Auradon. There was nothing left of the handsome outfit that he moments before. All that he wore now was a black and white leather jacket with red sleeves, black and white shorts, and brown boots.

Jay seemed to have changed the less. The outfit he wore was also replaced by the one he wore on the Isle; a leather sleeveless jacket with a variation of blue, yellow, red, and brown, blue jeans with a couple zippers on the side, dark black shoes, and a red beanie on his head.

They were finally able to breathe again after the transformation was complete. However, their minds were altered back to their old evil ways.

Xehanort laughed harshly in victory. "Destroy that wretched Keyblade wielder!" He ordered the four as he pointed to Sora. "He is not to survive!"

The friends smiled wickedly as the villains disappeared from sight. They turned to Sora, who didn't appear to be frightened. "Master's orders." Evie said in a trance-like state. "We have to kill you."

Before anyone could peacefully negotiate with the villain kids, Carlos charged first. Sora was easily able to dodge the attacks for they were so predictable and sloppy. It didn't take long for people to notice the other trio were staying back. While the fight continued on, an idea came to Sora's mind.

If an orb of darkness made them evil, maybe an orb of light would change them back.

After pushing away from Carlos, Sora sent a sphere of light into the boy. As soon as it entered, the darkness faded away, with his mind, hair, and clothing going back to normal. Before the de Vil could thank the wielder, he abruptly pulled him to the ground to avoid the fire.

"Evie's greatest strength is her magic." Carlos informed urgently. "She can dodge anything so you'll have to get close if you want to snap her out."

With a single nod, Sora dodged another spell before advancing to the teenage girl. Evie was easier to snap out because she had left herself wide open. After the light entered her and she went back to normal, she advised, "You can't beat Mal while Jay is protecting her. She is his weakness. If you attack her, he will get in the way. Mal won't fight unless Jay is no longer protecting her."

Jay was about to take his turn in the fight when Mal suddenly stopped him. "I want his Keyblade." She ordered as she gestured to Riku.

Jay hesitated at the request. "But the Master told us to-"

"Who cares what that old coot says?" Mal snapped harshly. "I don't take orders from anyone, especially not him."

Jay smirked at the evil fairy before attacking the silver haired wielder who immediately summoned out his Keyblade to defend himself. Jay's only response was to grab at the Keyblade to make it his. In the matter of seconds that the tug-of-war started, Riku forcefully had his beloved weapon taken from him.

"You shouldn't have lost your grip." Jay chided as he tossed the Keyblade to Mal.

As soon as Mal had hold of the weapon Jay got hit with a ball of light which knocked him back to his old self. Mal seemed unconcerned that Jay was no longer on her side. Instead she spoke to the Keyblade lovingly. "I still can't believe you belong to him. If I had my way, I would make you mine in a second."

Riku, clearly angered, lunged for his weapon, but abruptly stopped in his tracks. His whole body became covered in darkness and the one controlling him was none other than Mal, whose eyes was glowing their startling green hues and had the hand not holding 'Way to Dawn' covered in darkness. Riku fell to his knees as he clutched his head in pain. He cried out as he shifted from looking like himself to Ansem.

"Mal!" Ben shouted as he hugged her from behind. "Stop!"

As soon as he made contact with the purple-haired girl, she gasped for air. Mal dropped the Keyblade (disappearing once hitting the ground) as she transformed back to the girl that entered the party. Once she was back to her old self, the darkness disappeared from Riku, as he finally started feeling like himself again.

Mal looked completely horrified when she asked the fallen master, "Did I do that to you?"

Riku struggled to stand completely, and ended up falling on his knees. However, he still tried to insist, "I'm fine-"

"Did I do that to you?" She repeated forcefully needing to know the answer.

Riku glumly nodded, which caused Mal to break the embrace Ben had on her and run away from the crowd. Ben gave one glance at his friends before he ran after his beloved girlfriend.

Sora turned to the his 'student' and shouted, "You got twenty minutes to head to the Tourney field! We got a lot of things to go over and no time to do it!"

* * *

 **Update Complete: 33/35**


	34. Chapter 33

"Like I told you before we got a lot of things to cover." Sora announced to the group of teens that were sitting on the bleachers. The other Keyblade wielders were standing by them wondering what exactly he was about to do, only one of them knowing his true objective.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mal and Ben?" Ally wondered curiously. "Don't they need to be here?"

"I told King Ben the plan a couple hours before the party began." Sora denied. "You see, what I'm about to tell you has already been approved by him, King Beast, and the Seven Princesses of Light."

Taking in a deep breath, he explained, "We divided the group up. Some will go with me and the other wielders to search for this world's heart. If we can find it and secure it, Xehanort won't be able to control it and he'll be forced to rethink his plans."

"What will the other's do?" Lonnie questioned. "Are they gonna sit around Auradon and do nothing?"

"They will stay in Auradon Prep in the amphitheater to protect the Princesses of Light." Sora answered immediately. "And I think it will be quicker to tell who's going with instead of who's staying."

"Well hurry it up!" Audrey snapped. "We don't got all day like you said."

Sora rolled his eyes before continuing, "The four who are part of the search party will be Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos. Everyone else will-"

"Why are we staying behind?" Chad interrupted. "We could be more usefu-"

"To protect your mothers!" Sora yelled over him which caused the group to tense up at the anger in his voice. "The only way they will feel truly safe is if they are with their children. The remaining four will protect one of you in case the Organization goes after you."

"Snow White doesn't have a child though." Evie commented. "I should stay behind to protect her since I'm her sister."

"No," Sora denied. "If the plan is going to work, you have to be in the search party. Besides, Snow White does have someone to protect her." The Keyblade wielder looked straight at Doug, as did everyone else soon after.

Doug meekly asked, "Me?"

"You're the most improved out of everyone." Sora praised. "I couldn't think of a better person for the job."

Reluctantly, Doug said, "Alright, I'll give it my best."

With a smile, Sora went further into the details, "Like I said before, if your mother is a Princess of Light, you will be protecting her. Jordan, you'll protect Aziz, while Jane will protect Chad. Freddie, you'll have Ally's back while Lonnie, you'll protect Audrey. Everything clear?"

"Who's protecting Ben?" Aziz wondered.

Sora sighed, because he didn't have the heart to tell the truth, but explained, "Ben claimed he would be too on edge protecting two of the princesses that he won't need a guard."

"Isn't he just protecting his mother? Who's the other princess?"

As if on cue, Kairi cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention. "That would be me," she revealed to the group. "I am technically a Princess of Light so I'll be staying behind with the rest of them."

The group began to argue (both the teenagers and the wielders) about the idea but Sora yelled over them. "Enough!"

They quieted down once again because of the anger in his voice. "If my plan is going to work, Kairi has to stay here! No questions asked!"

"What is your plan?" Riku challenged. "You haven't told us yet."

"If I tell, then we might as well give up." Sora retorted. "Come on. Don't you trust me?"

Everyone glanced at one another. They had to admit, even though Sora was keeping a secret from them, they trusted him with their lives.

And that might be the worse decision they could have made.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Enchanted Lake (where Mal ran off to), Ben was explaining the details of the plan to her.

"Are you serious?" Mal interrogated her beloved boyfriend. "This plan of his could get you killed!"

"I volunteered." Ben argued as he held her hand reassuringly. "We need someone who has been to the Isle before and can convince the children to turn on their parents. The only logical person is me."

"Will your father be protecting you?" Mal wondered curiously.

"He'll be protecting you." Ben corrected calmly. "The plan would be put in jeopardy if he stayed with the princesses."

Mal sighed exasperatedly. "I still don't like it. It seems too much of a risk just to get a few kids from the Isle to Auradon."

"Think of it this way," Ben insisted as he kissed her hand lovingly, "if the plan works, we can be wed sooner."

Her eyes glowed their beautiful and abnormal hue at the statement. She smiled mischievously as she joked, "We won't if I don't have a ring."

Although he knew she was joking, Ben pulled a black box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I'm way ahead of you."

She raised an eyebrow in inquiry after she opened the box. "Why is there two?"

"This one," he grabbed the bottom ring which seemed more masculine, "is mine. I didn't want you to be the only one to show off our engagement."

Mal kissed his cheek out of happiness.

Maybe, just maybe, they could pretend they'll get their happily ever after-

If one doesn't die by a vengeful hand.

* * *

 **Update Complete: 34/35**


	35. Chapter 34

The next day the Keyblade wielders and the four villain children were saying their 'farewells' to the friends they made in such a sort time.

First couple saying good-bye was Carlos and Jane. Jane held Dude, (Carlos's dog that has been missing from the story because he was at obedience school **[I'm so sorry about him not being the story. I only remembered when I watched the second movie]** ) while Carlos pet his head and spoke in a stern manner, "Behave while with Jane. She'll tell me if you've been disobedient."

Dude let out a bark for an answer, for the potion that made him talk wore off. Carlos sighed before looking at Jane with sadness in his eyes. "I really wish I could stay here with you," he admitted.

Jane let a giggle escape her lips as she smiled, "And I wish I could go with you, but I guess I'll have to wait to go on an adventure with you."

Carlos pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped around her tiny figure and his head resting on hers. Jane rubbed her head against him before confessing, "I love you, Carlos. Promise you'll be safe."

"I promise." He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. It took him a moment's hesitation to say, "I love you, too."

* * *

Next we have the wonderful couple of Evie and Doug.

They tried desperately to keep their conversation upbeat. They were laughing and smiling at the littlest things, or at least Evie was. Doug kept telling her jokes after jokes just to hear her laugh and see her smile.

"That must be what your mother meant," he stated after Evie calmed down from her last laughing fit.

"What do you mean?" She wondered curiously.

"You look like Snow White." Doug insisted which caused Evie to look extremely shocked. "You started dressing the same way as her a couple weeks after you first came to Auradon. You're even starting to smile and laugh like her."

Evie remained silent for a few seconds. While she was in thought, her beloved boyfriend asked, "How will we know if anything goes wrong on your end, or you with us?"

The blue-haired princess pulled a small mirror out of her pocket. "Sora convinced Fairy Godmother to take the Magic Mirror out of the museum," Evie explained in an almost mumbled voice. "Ben has a duplicate in case he needs to contact us."

"Good." Doug held his girlfriend around her waist and said, "I need to make sure my princess is safe."

Evie's smile returned to her face as she kissed his cheek, confessing, "I love you, my prince."

"And I love you, my beautiful princess."

* * *

The third 'couple' wasn't a couple-

Yet.

Lonnie blinked her eyes a couple times in surprise before asking, "What did you say?"

Jay let a breath out to calm his nerves before repeating himself, "After this 'Xehanort/Organization XIII issue is gone. or has died down, would you go on a date with me?"

The fierce female warrior gave him a skeptical look while her heart was pounding like crazy. "Why do you wanna go out with me?" She interrogated. "You've been trying to make me jea-"

"I was trying to make you jealous because I like you." Jay interrupted a little rudely. "I've been wanting to ask you out for a while, but I've been too scared to do so."

Lonnie pondered on the idea for a few moments before deciding, with a grin, "Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

Before Jay could join his friends that were leaving, Lonnie took off the necklace that had his father's lamp on it, and handed it back to him. "You're going to need this more than me," she stated before joking, "You'll need all the luck you can get."

Jay kissed her cheek before putting on the necklace and walked to his three friends with a thought in his head.

Mal really shouldn't have told him what the plan was.

* * *

Finally, we have the couple that makes all others jealous.

"Are you absolutely sure this plan will work?" Mal interrogated Ben quietly as they held each other in a tight embrace. "I don't want you to get hurt because you were doing something kind."

"I'll be fine," he reassured as he tried to hold her tighter. "Besides, what could they possibly do, put a spell on me?" **(foreshadow!)**

"But you don't know the Isle people very well," she argued. "If Xehanort has the bigger reward, they will turn on you within a second."

"Your mother had a bigger reward when you four first came to Auradon." Ben reminded as Mal pulled away slightly to look at him. "Yet you still chose to stay in Auradon-"

"Because we decided good was better than evil." Mal interrupted.

"So they may decided good is better than evil too." He retorted with a smile. "Trust me, everything will be fine."

"I hope you are right." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

Ben kissed her this time and his smile grew larger. "I love you too."

* * *

"So Sora," Riku began as they walked outside of the school, "What are we doing first?'

Sora gave an almost sheepish grin to the group, before announcing, "First we have to find a ship."

Jay figured out what the Keyblade wielder intended to do, so he argued, "Dad told us to avoid the ocean at all cost."

"But we will find our greatest ally on the ocean," Sora stated with a mischievous look in his eye, "and two people to convince to join our side."

* * *

 **Update Complete: 35/35**


	36. Chapter 35

**I'm only posting this chapter because I feel bad about the last chapter being basically a filler. Reason for this being a day late: I played too rough against the boys while playing basketball and my shoulder/arm is killing me; it doesn't help that I almost fell asleep twice while trying to finish this last night.**

 **I made this chapter longer than I intended it to be by over six hundred words because it was a day late.**

 **If you really want this story to continue, I'm going to need a review for the next chapter to be posted. I will keep the tradition of posting on Fridays if and when I get a review.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Within an hour the mix-matched crew found a ship to ride into the ocean and a pirate ship to take control over.

This pirate ship happened to belong to the dreadful daughter of Ursula: Uma, the captain of the ship. Her pirate crew consisted of those Sora heard about in the story told on his first day in Auradon. The two main ones Sora remembered was the first mate Harry Hook (son of Captain Hook) and the two's old friend Gil, the son of the idiotic Gaston.

Uma is a beautiful girl with brown-skin, and aqua, black-white braids, and sky blue-painted nails. Her primary outfit is an aqua leather top with multicolored bands like a skirt, a purple translucent top, a aqua leather coat with gold details, and multicolored bands on the shoulders, dark aqua pants with zippers, and brown boots with pearls, sea-stars, shells, and her pirate crew's symbolic pin. Her accessories consist of a black pirate hat with brown details, sea-stars, shells and her pirate crew's symbolic pin, black finger-less gloves with sea-stars, pearl bracelets, a sky blue bracelet with spikes, black and brown belts, a black band, and a sheath for her sword.

Harry is a light-skinned brawny guy with brunet hair. His primary outfit is a white ripped tank top, a red sleeveless leather coat, black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots. His accessories consist of a black pirate hat with dark golden details, pale feathers and the pirate crew's symbolic pin, a blue headband, a black band, black finger-less gloves, a golden skull ring, red, black and white bracelets, a red belt, a brown skull belt, a dark brown belt with rings and a pocket watch, a sheath for his sword and a fake hook.

Gil is a handsome, tan-skinned muscular young man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. His primary outfit is a torn burnt orange tank top, an orange sleeveless leather jacket, ripped blue jeans with brown details, and brown boots. His accessories consists of a yellow bandanna, brown and black bands, a bronze bull necklace, a brown bull belt, yellow finger-less gloves, golden skull rings, bronze, black and gold bracelets, and a sheath for his sword.

The gang that consisted of Sora, Riku, Aqua, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and King Beast (Mickey had to leave the day before because there was trouble at his home world) boarded the pirate ship for their own ship sunk moments after they did. Before anyone could do anything, Sora proclaimed, "Parlay!"

Almost immediately, the pirates lowered their weapons while Uma and Harry walked to the Keyblade wielder. Harry held his sword threateningly as he circled around the slightly younger boy. "And what gives you the right to invoke a pirate code?" He snapped at the boy. "I bet you don't even know what it means!"

"Parlay allows any person temporary protection and brought before the captain to negotiate without being attacked until the parley is complete." Sora recited as though he's heard it a thousand times before. With a sly smile, he confessed, "You see, I'm a pirate too."

A majority of the pirate crew laughed at his word, but three stayed silent. Sora, knowing that they thought he was lying, boasted, "I sailed with the most famous pirate in history, Jack Sparrow."

The crew silenced themselves as their captain (Uma) spoke. "Captain Jack Sparrow is the best pirate in all legends ever told." Uma unsheathed her sword for she sensed a fight about to start. "What makes you think we would actually believe that you sailed with him?"

Harry pulled Uma aside and spoke quietly, "My sister told me another version of the story of the captain. In this version, there was a boy who sailed with the famous captain. She claimed there are more stories about the boy than there is about the captain. Everyone on the Isle knows the boy."

Uma motioned her head to the boy, who watched the two like a hawk. "Do you think he's the boy?"

"Only one way to find out." Harry walked a couple feet away from her captain and shouted, "You must be 'Sora', the doting Keyblade wielder!"

"The one and only." Sora joked with his chipper mood as always. "Do you believe me now?"

"What do you want?" Uma snapped at him, sheathing her blade. "We have nothing that you need."

"I want you and your crew on our side." He stated which surprised everyone on the ship. "We'll have more of a chance against Xehanort if you do."

Uma and Harry shared a look with each other. For some reason one of the two had a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Harry made sure to interrogate, "And why would we join you?"

"You'll get a chance to live in Auradon." Sora turned his attention to the whole crew. "You _all_ will get a chance to live in Auradon."

Uma laughed bitterly at the idea. "Yeah, right." She turned her body to face her crew and exclaimed, "Maybe they'll keep the barrier down too! That way we can get off the wretched island and take over Auradon."

The crew laughed with her, but Mal stood beside Sora to face Uma. "Ben wanted to take the barrier down," she argued defiantly. "He and I were discussing it the day before Sora arrived."

"It's true." King Beast agreed, his voice scaring some of the pirates. "We made a plan to destroy it in the next couple weeks."

The crew stayed silent once again as the 'couple' shared another look. They had an eye conversation with one another before Uma yelled, "Gil!" She motioned her head toward them. "Come down here."

Gil, who had been hanging from the ropes, jumped on the ground with a large thud and timidly walked until he was a foot away from the captain and first mate.

"It's your choice Gil." Uma decided as she crossed her arms over chest in awaiting. "Do we join their side or do we not?"

The brute glanced at the group of eight for a brief second before quickly turning his head away to ask, "Why me?"

"We trust your answer and opinion more than anyone on this ship." Harry encouraged as he gestured to the eight with his sword. "So, yes or no?"

Gil started babbling nonsense and stuttering like crazy. (He never has been one to speak in front of a crowd) Before he could even come up with a coherent response, an enormous black and distorted tentacle from an aquatic Heartless rose the ocean and swiped up the captain of the _Lost Revenge_ , dragging her to the bottom of the ocean.

On instinct, Mal dived overboard after the captain. Some of the group (Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Sora) and Harry hurried to the side of the boat. "Can she swim?" Harry questioned anyone of the group.

"Ben taught her." Jay answered, but added at the end, "I'm not sure how well though."

"Serves the dragon and the sea witch right!" Yelled one of the pirates (Gonzo). "We've killed ourselves two birds with one stone!"

The rest of the pirate crew (excluding Harry and Gil) cheered in agreement. The son of Hook glared at the traitors as he shed his pirate coat. "I'll be back for you back-stabbers."

Harry jumped overboard to save his beloved captain and the dragon. Within a few moments they were back on the deck, each one of them soaking wet. Harry, unconcerned for Mal, placed his dry pirate coat over his darling Uma to keep her warm. As soon as he did, a gun shot went off and a bullet grazed his side, causing him to clutch it in pain.

Everyone turned to where the shot came from. Innocent little Gil held a gun which seemed to have had only one round in it. He placed it in his pocket so he'd no longer have to hold the dangerous weapon.

"Gil," Uma began not believing what she had seen, "you were in charge of this mutiny?"

His voice was strained when he insisted, "I had too." His voice cracked as he explained, "I was ordered to shoot one of you or be shot myself."

"Who ordered you?" Harry demanded as he stood from his knees.

"My father and brothers."

Uma shook his head in disappointed as she looked Gil in the eye. "Leave." She adverted her attention to the rest of the traitors and yelled, "All of you! Get off my ship!"

As if on cue, about three different portals of darkness appeared on various locations on the ship. Gil was the first to leave as many others followed him. Before the last member (Jonas) ventured into the portal, he turned around shouting gleefully at the original four 'VKs', "Hope your Auradon 'friends' can stand their own against the Organization and the villains!"


	37. Chapter 36

**I spent the whole day at school working on this chapter because someone reviewed late last night.** **I keep my promises!**

 **One last thing: I have been reading this amazing Descendants fanfic that I think everyone should read. It's called "It's Only True in the Stories".**

 **Review for the next chapter next week.**

* * *

Harry punched one of the walls in the captain's quarters out of anger. "How could we let this happen?!" He yelled at himself and Uma, who was busy bandaging his side. "We made sure to keep him away from his brothers!"

Quick summary of what in the last few minutes:

After the traitorous pirate crew evacuated the ship, the boys spent the past ten minutes trying to raise the anchor from the ocean because the Heartless dug it into the ocean floor. Sora had to dive to the bottom of the sea and push the anchor while the other five pulled from the ship. King Beast seemed to have the most effect on it for he had the most muscles and strength of the group.

Evie used her magic mirror to find the teens protecting the princesses to be in critical condition. Mal practically screamed at the object before it would show her where Ben and the others were. Turns out the Princesses of Light and their children were kidnapped by the villains and the Organization. None of the villain children recognize where on the Isle the 'stolen' were.

Meanwhile, Uma put Sora in charge of steering the ship until she and her first mate finished talking.

"They must of had a word with him while Lord Xemnas spoke with us." Uma determined as she finished her patchwork. Although the bullet barely grazed his side, it didn't do much damage to him; a light scratch that didn't break skin, but would leave a nasty bruise around the area. "If only we knew what Lord Xemnas would tell us ahead of time; we could've had Gil stay."

Harry punched the wall once again to get rid of his frustration. "We couldn't keep our end of the deal," he pursued in disappointment. "I'm surprised he hasn't demanded for it back yet."

Uma sighed as she placed the medicine and bandages in the first aid kit (Harry pulling his tank top down) before standing from the bed she had been previously sitting on. "Let's unroll the sails," she suggested with a stretch. "We'll need all the speed we can get if they want us to get to Auradon fast."

Harry bowed in a respectful manner toward the door. "After you Uma darling."

* * *

The 'guests' of the ship merely watched as the captain and first mate fix the sails. They had been warned a few seconds before that the ship might violently rock back and forth in process. Although there was no wind at the moment, it couldn't hurt to be cautious.

The duo climbed the first fifty foot mast a little ways to reach the first sail. On sync the two were untying the ropes, releasing the sails, and tying the ropes back. Once they finished the routine on the top sail on the mast, Harry climbed to the bottom, but for some reason Uma stayed on top.

Uma turned to where her back was facing the others. Stretching her arms out, she leaned back, letting the air and sky take care of her. The new comers shouted in worry and some were prepared to leap forward to save the girl.

No 'saving' was needed.

As though this has happened before, Harry moved a couple steps while he had his arms out. Uma landed safely and perfectly in his arms, her face dangerously close to Harry's. They stayed like that for only a moment before Harry let her down and they moved on to the next mast to redo the routine.

Once they were finished, Harry took over steering the ship while Uma interrogated, "What do you want to do, Sora? There's no wind for the sails to catch."

"I've got that covered." Sora insisted.

Jumping over the railing onto the deck, he told Evie and Carlos to summon their Keyblades. Once Poison Kiss and Hell Hound made their appearance, Sora instructed the teens to point their weapons at the sails and command 'wind'. It took them a minute to get the magic going. Evie's spell was controlled and seemed to be the perfect amount. Carlos's spell was too powerful causing the ship to lurch forward at a dangerous speed.

No one could stand steadily for the boat rocketed too much against the waves. Everyone sat on the deck except for Uma and Harry. They took turns steering the ship and checking the sails for any problems that may occur. After about twenty minutes, Sora asked, "So why did you trust Gil?"

"Do," Uma snapped as she hanged from the rope ladder in thought. "We took him from his siblings because of the incident almost a year ago. He needed a better influence than them."

Harry scoffed, adding, "Gil doesn't belong on the Isle, never has. He'd be better in Auradon than anywhere else."

"Why?" Riku wondered. "What makes him so different?"

"He's innocent." Uma commented as she climbed more of the rope to get higher ground. "He'd do anything for anybody without a second thought. Hell, the night we captured Ben, I saw Gil give him the king his only blanket while Ben was asleep so he wouldn't freeze to death. I'm surprised Gil didn't in our quarters."

"You sleep together?" Aqua caught the small information. "Why?"

The captain and the first mate shrugged their shoulders. "It's been a habit ever since the incident." Harry commented as he slowly turned the wheel to avoid a rock. "He sleeps in the hammock while Uma and I share the bed. Gil sleeps with his stuffed toy because he believes it prevents him from having nightmares."

"What toy?"

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Uma dropped from the ropes and walked to the captain's quarters without the waves affecting her. She reappeared a moment later with an object that was slightly bigger than her hand. The stuffed toy was in the shape of a bear, who's fur was a light color brown. King Beast perked up a moment and requested to see the object. Hesitantly, Uma gave the retired royal the precious item. Once he further examined the toy, he couldn't but to chuckle.

"This belonged to Ben when he was six years old," King Beast explained. "He used to carry it around all the time. One day he no longer had it in his possession. When his mother questioned him, he admitted he threw it away so someone on the Isle could have it."

Mal whined at the mention of her beloved 'boyfriend', which caused Jay to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine," Jay comforted. "What's the worst thing that could happen? Putting a spell on him?"

If only he knew.


	38. Chapter 37

**I actually really like this chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it as well.**

 **Review for a new chapter next week.**

* * *

Lady Tremaine knew the difference right or wrong, good or evil, and darkness or light. She raised two daughters, one that was evil and the other that went along with her sister's decisions so she wouldn't get in trouble. Lady Tremaine also 'took care' of a step-daughter who wouldn't do anything wrong for all the money, princes, crowns, jewels, in all the worlds.

When Lady Tremaine heard the news of the villains and the Organization kidnapping the Princesses of Lights and their children, she knew she needed to do something good.

Being the 'feeble' old woman she was, she slowly wobbled down the many steps to the entrance of dungeon. She was stopped by two villains she had no intentions of meeting, the Evil Queen and Cruella de Vil.

"What are you doing here you old bat?" Cruella insulted the old woman with an evil glare.

Lady Tremaine stood her ground as she titled her head up in a snobbish manner. "Am I not allowed to see the face of my step-daughter and step-grandson? There's a few things I want to speak to them about the horrors we have to face on this wretched Isle."

Evil Queen narrowed her eyes as she circled around the older woman. "How do we know you aren't here to see Maleficent?"

Lady Tremaine gasped in feign shock. "How could they lock Maleficent with them? She could be killed from their light!"

Cruella and Evil Queen laughed wickedly. "Who cares?" Cruella barked as she barred her teeth at the grandmother. "The sooner she's gone the better."

Lady Tremaine scowled at the insane woman as she advised, "You better pray her daughter doesn't here those words. You'll be dead before you can beg for mercy." The grandmother pushed pass the delusional mothers as she headed further down the stairway.

* * *

Lady Tremaine couldn't believe the sight before her. In one of the many cells clustered the seven Princesses of Light and their five children. The Princesses of Light sat on ground with their children or by their friend. Lady Tremaine couldn't help but to fawn over Alice holding her scared daughter. It took a moment for Lady Tremaine to realize her dearly beloved friend, Maleficent, laid as far away as she could from the group with a jacket (which deduced to be Ben's) draped over her cold figure.

Unknowing to her, Chad Charming heard her walking to the hell hole moments prior. He scoffed rudely at the once well-respected woman in the dungeon. "What's an old hag like you doing here?"

"Chad!" Ben shouted as immediately moved to stand between the snobbish prince and the elder (though how much of affect could that do when they are stuck inside a prison). "You will show some respect to Lady Tremaine or else!"

Lady Tremaine appeared absolutely surprised by the king's words. "You know who I am?"

Ben turned around to face the grandmother with a smile. "Of course I do." He bowed slightly out of respect. "Lady Tremaine, mother of Anastasia, Drizella, and Cinderella, grandmother to the three sisters' daughters and two sons. You teach a subject at Dragon Hall called 'Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots', which is Mal's favorite subject merely because you are the instructor."

Before Lady Tremaine could voice her opinion, Chad ridiculed, "She forced my mother to be her slave. Do you really think I'll ever be respectful to her?"

"You will if you want to get out of here." Ben retorted in the same tone as him. "Lady Tremaine is going to help us."

"How?"

Before the king could explain, Maleficent hesitantly rose from the ground, coughing the whole way up. The poor, once fearsome, villain could only manage to sit on her knees (the jacket still around her body). "Do you have it?" She croaked, a cough forming at the end.

Lady Tremaine dug through her pocket to pull out a Hi-Potion. "I could find only one at my disposal." She confessed as she handed the valuable liquid to Ben, who gave it to the other villain without hesitation. "I'll have to bargain with some of the other villains for more."

"Oh!" Kairi scrounged through her own bag before revealing three other bottles of Hi-Potion. The Keyblade wielder made the handful of steps to the 'Mistress of Evil' to present her findings. Maleficent scrunched her nose in uncertainty. "Take them," Kairi insisted with a kind smile. "I can use magic to heal myself if needed."

The villainous mother of the group reluctantly took the other the three bottles, but immediately drank the four. Almost instantly Maleficent could breathe properly. Her voice returned to normal as she interrogated, "Do you know how to get to Curl Up and Dye?"

Surprising to the others, Ben was the one to answer. "Yes," he agreed, "however it will depend on where we appear on the Isle."

"You can't get lost." Lady Tremaine reassured as she placed all her weight on her cane. "If you know the general idea of where to go then you'll be fine."

Aziz, who had been silently sitting with his mother (Jasmine), intervened on the conversation. "What exactly are you planning?" He wondered. "And how do you know where that place is at? Have you been to the Isle before?"

"Once," Ben confessed as he sheepishly ran his hand through his hair. "Mal and I got into a fight over a month ago about her using magic for everything. She ran away to the Isle because she felt too pressured in Auradon and needed a sense of home. I willingly traveled to the Isle to apologize to her, because it was my fault the fight even happened. I ended up getting captured, then was traded for a fake wand, went back to Auradon, placed under a love spell, love spell broke by 'True Love's Kiss', and then convinced Mal and Uma not to fight with Uma retreating to the Isle."

"Nobody knows about this?" The daughter of Sleeping Beauty snapped quite rudely.

"Those who were here for Cotillion do." Ben retorted without missing a beat. He turned himself to the spoiled princess and questioned, "So why weren't you?"

"I wasn't invite-"

" _Everyone_ was invited," the son of Beast bellowed over her explanation."You just didn't want to go because you were jealous of Mal."

"She's a villain, Ben," Audrey tried to argue. "No good can come from them and _especially_ her, the daughter of monster. She'll end up being just like her-"

"Silence!" Maleficent shouted causing everyone to look at her. Glaring at the princess, she announced, "You can say anything you would like to about me, but you will _not_ insult my daughter in my presence!"

A majority of them stayed quiet, but Ally was the one to ask curiously, "You actually care and love her?"

"Of course I love her," the mother confirmed a bit defensively. "She's my baby girl."

* * *

When Lady Tremaine was about to explain her plan to the king, footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs. The group stayed quiet until the person revealed themselves.

"Gil?" Ben questioned to the guest as he came closer the bars of the prison. "What's wrong?"

Gil, the bubbly and happy teenager Ben knew him to be, had a solemn presence. His cheeks were covered in tear stains, both past and present, and looked as though more would appear. His eye were puffy and red from all the crying he's been doing.

"I did something," Gil muttered regretfully, "something bad."

The son of Prince Charming snorted as he rebuttal, "You are a villain child, when aren't you-"

"ENOUGH!" Ben roared in his 'Beast' voice as he turned to the spoiled prince, who cowered in fear. "You will be kind to Gil!"

"Why should I?" Chad challenged meekly.

"He's my friend!"

Gil perked up at the exclamation. "I'm your friend?" He questioned with a cheerful and bubbly tone that was nothing like he was moments ago.

Letting himself take a deep breath to control his tempered, Ben adverted his attention back to Gil with a kind and comforting smile. "Of course you are. Now, what did you do?"

A tear dripped down his cheek as Gil, who remembered what he'd done, confessed his sin.


	39. Chapter 38

**This chapter isn't as good as last weeks, but I still hope you like it.**

 **Review for a new chapter next week.**

* * *

The prisoners and Lady Tremaine were completely shocked by Gil's confession.

"Why in the world did you shoot Harry?" Ben wondered, not even believing he had said those words. "He and Uma are your closest friends."

"I had to." Gil insisted with a whine in his voice. "My brothers said if I didn't shoot either one of them, they would shoot me."

"That's awful!" Alice cried in horror as her daughter hugged her tightly.

Gil wiped away his tears as he tried to explain himself, "I chose Harry because he would have jumped in front of Uma if I picked her. The twins gave me only one bullet so they would know if I went through with it. They used the pirate crew as a witness so they would actually know if I shot one of the two."

"Where is the gun?" Belle questioned in her comforting motherly voice.

"I tossed it in the ocean after they checked the barrel." Gil shook his head as though he was trying to get rid of a thought. "I wanted to forget that I ever did that deed."

"When I return to Auradon, I will see how bad the injury is." Kairi reassured kindly. "One of the others can tell you later."

"'Return to Auradon'?" Gil repeated with curiosity, momentarily forgetting about his issue. "What do you mean?"

"You should go," Ben advised in an attempt to change the subject. "Trust me, you don't need to be here any longer."

Gil gave him a confused look, but did as he was told and walked back up the stairs feeling better than he did a few moments ago.

Despite the current situation, a small laugh escaped Queen Belle's lip. She smiled at her son, stating, "He is almost exactly as you described him; cheerful, happy, innocent."

"Who is he the son of?" Aurora wondered curiously, but with a hint of demanding in her voice.

Lady Tremaine was about to answer, but Ben quickly and forcefully insisted, "It doesn't matter."

Turning his attention to the grandmother, he confirmed, "Dizzy will be waiting for us?"

"With a change of clothes for you to blend in." Lady Tremaine added before further examining him. "You may be slightly bigger than my Anthony, but hopefully they will still fit."

The mothers of the group (except for Belle, Maleficent, and Lady Tremaine) shared a look before Aurora tried again, "Who is Gil the-"

The king of Auradon interrupted her Majesty once more, "It would be best if they don't fit. I noticed the people's clothing are either too small or too big. I'll get Kairi to the safe spot and then scrounge around the Isle for any potions. With any luck, I'll have enough to-"

"Benjamin!" Audrey shouted, finally getting the full attention of the king. "Who's Gil's parent?"

Ben sighed before reluctantly confessing, "He is the son of Gaston. He was two older brothers, twins, who were named after their father."

"How could you befriend him?" Chad grilled **(couldn't find a better word, sorry)** the son of Beast, momentarily forgetting what happened to him in the last chapter. "He is supposed to be your enemy! Both of your parents are!"

"Who cares!" Aziz argued as he got off the ground to stand next to Ben. "My parents and Jay's father are enemies, but Jay and I aren't. In fact, Jay and I hang out all the time outside of R.O.A.R. and Tourney. I even offered to take him to Agrabah during spring break; he said no because he wants his first time there to be with his father-"

"We're wasting time," Maleficent hissed at the arguing teenagers. "Ben, do you remember the three rules the trio taught you?"

"Keep hands in pocket unless your stealing, either slouch or strut, and never smile." Ben rattled off automatically, which surprised some of the group.

"Remember how to pick-pocket?"

Instead of giving a verbal answer for that one, he dug through his pocket and pulled out three objects; Chad's cellphone (which was dead), Ally's lucky rabbit foot, and Aziz bracelet (that Jordan gave as a gift). As Ben handed/tossed the personal belongings back to their owners, the two villains nodded approvingly. "You're ready," Lady Tremaine confirmed as she stood to full height. "Wait until a few minutes after I'm gone before you try to escape; we don't need suspicion thrown on me."

* * *

After waiting for about half an hour, Ben signaled Kairi to do her thing. The first thing she did was summon her Keyblade, Destiny Embrace.

The Keyblade is round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the paopu fruit token, a recurring symbol of the bond between Sora and Kairi.

Pointing the weapon at the back prison wall, a sharp light poured out and created a portal after a few seconds.

Making Destiny Embrace vanish, Kairi commented, "This will only last a few seconds so we better go now."

"I'll be back in about a day's time," he informed the group. "Or at least I hope so."

The duo walked into the portal, Kairi going first before the king, and started their grand escape.


	40. Chapter 39

**This chapter isn't as good as usual, but I still hope you enjoy it.**

 **Review for a new chapter next week!**

* * *

The duo appeared in a dark alley a few seconds later. "Alright," Kairi began, "where to now, your Majesty?"

Ben cautiously peered outside the alleyway around the corner of the main street. No villains or their children seemed to be in sight. Luckily, Ben knew exactly where they were. "It should be just a couple minutes down the street," he informed. "If were lucky we can hurry down there without getting caught."

They waited a handful of seconds more before they sprinted down the road to the alley next to the salon 'Curl Up and Dye'. Checking their surroundings once more, Ben rushed to the entrance, opening the door for Kairi, before entering the building.

Everything was complete covered in splatter paint; the chairs, walls, floors, and ceiling were the victim of the decoration 'disaster'. The items in there was either dented, rusted, broken, or torn to shreds. There was a broken mirror pieced together on a wall, the chairs had tears and springs sticking out, and there were a pile of rusted cans (both dented and not) sitting on a table. The most interesting thing in the building was the bathtub that was used for dying people's hair intricate colors.

A girl squealed from the entrance of the back room. "You made it!"

Ben smiled at the excited girl, who hugged the king out of excitement. "Of course we did Dizzy. We're counting on you."

Unlike her family, Dizzy is sweet and loving. She is a young light-skinned girl with brown hair tied in pigtails. Dizzy also wears purple cat-eye glasses. She has multi-colored painted nails and wears yellow and black finger-less gloves. She wears a paint-splattered deep-blue frock with puffy shoulder pads.

"I got the clothes for you!" She skipped to a pile of clothing that sat on the counter and presented them to his Majesty. "I tried to fix Anthony's clothes so they'd fit you a little better."

"Thank you, Dizzy." He motioned to Kairi, asking, "Do you have anything to keep her hidden for a short time?"

Dizzy peered past the King and gasped. Scurrying over to the female Keyblade wielder, she squealed again. "I know you!" Dizzy exclaimed cheerfully. "You're Kairi! You're one of the Princesses of Light! I love your hair!"

Kairi gave the young girl a smile, noticing Ben leaving for the back room. "I like your hair more. What are those streaks in your hair?"

"Feathers!" Dizzy plucked one out of her hair to show the older teenage girl the hair clip. "I made them myself! I made a lot off accessories. Evie brought them to Auradon and almost everyone wore them to Cotillion."

Before Kairi could congratulate the young girl, Ben came out of the back room wearing entirely different clothing, but looked just as handsome. He wore a dark leather coat that is cut perfectly and jeans that are the 'right' dark wash.

He gestured to his 'new' outfit. "How do I look?"

Dizzy squealed with delight, causing the older teens' ears to ring slightly, but she didn't seem to notice. "You look great!" She complimented as she twirled around the king to get a better look. "I don't think anyone will be able to recognize you!"

"They may from his hair." Kairi joked, but the other two took it literally.

Checking himself out in the broken mirror, he agreed with the Keyblade wielder. "Dizzy, do you happen to have a beanie somewhere?" Ben wondered, but in the next moment one was placed in his hands. The dark color of the beanie seemed to pull his wardrobe together. "There, that's better."

"We better get going," Kairi advised after Dizzy gave her an Organization coat. She reluctantly put on the offending item before stating, "They may have figured out we escaped by now."

With a nod to the older female, Ben bowed to Dizzy in a royal fashion and kissed her hand in farewell. "I hope the next time I see you will be in Auradon with your grandmother."

A big cheery grin appeared on Dizzy's face as she skipped to her desk to work on her new accessories. Kairi stopped the king from leaving the salon, whispering, "Have you asked her to go to Auradon before?"

"About a month ago." Ben gazed at the young happy girl. "She declined because she didn't want to leave her grandmother."

Kairi let a small yet sad smile grace her lips. "Dizzy must really love her."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's probably the only kind of love Lady Tremaine has received in the past few years."

* * *

The duo stayed in the back streets of the Isle for the first beginning ten minutes of their travel. Ben just happened to hear the pitter-patter of footsteps following behind them. Turning a corner, he quickly shoved Kairi into a hiding spot before turning around to face the stalkers.

Three people appeared to have followed the duo.

The first one Ben knew to be Ginny Gothel mainly because of her appearance. She can be described as being a girl with dark frizzy hair with piercing grey eyes, like her mother. She wears a soiled red dress with tattered golden piping in the neckline, an almost exact replica of her mother's.

There was two ways that Ben knew the other two were the 'Gaston twins' and one of the ways was also appearance. They possessed an extremely athletic build, a cleft chin, and possessed a handsome appearance. Their hair was long and tied into a ponytail. The two brothers possessed icy blue eyes. They also wore a red tunic and black tights, alongside boots and yellow hunting gloves.

The other way was something he remembered Jay telling him about during training. One of the twins had a disfigured arm while the other seemed to have a limp. Ben's blood boiled slightly as he wondered what the two could have done to Mal for Jay to hurt them like that.

"There's no need to run, your Majesty." Ginny tried to reason as the twins took a cautious step closer to the king. "We're friends with Mal and Jay."

Ben tried (and succeeded) to hide the laugh that wanted to escape from the ridiculousness of the statement. He calmly stated, "I don't believe you."

"Why don't you believe us, your Majesty?" The eldest twin (Gaston Jr.) staggered forward. "After all Jay is a close friend of ours."

Ben didn't bother hiding his laugh as he quickly figured out an exit route in his mind. The son of Beast challenged, "If that's true, then why did he attempt to kill you and your brother for what you did to Mal?"

The three villains dropped their facade as they inched closer to the royal. "You should surrender now, _your Majesty_." Gaston the Third spat with hatred. "There's no where you can run."

A smirk made its way to Ben's face as he retorted, "Are you sure about that?"

Before the three could process what was happening, a bright light formed in his hand, temporarily blinding the trio. By the time they came to their senses, Ben was climbing up an old building to the roof. Ginny growled as a red ball formed in her own hand and threw it at the king. The ball struck him on the back and seeped into his skin. He momentarily paused his actions as the pain went through his body, but continued climbing.

"Go!" Ginny shouted at the twins, who quickly snapped out of their daze. "We can't let him get away! Xehanort will have our heads!"

The twins quickly went hunting for the king with Ginny slowly following after them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile the trio failed to notice Kairi, who peeked out from her hiding spot. Looking both ways, she summoned a portal and traveled through to warn her friends in Auradon-

The plan was underway.


	41. Chapter 40

**This chapter I made sort of short on purpose and you'll understand why. If I don't get a review within a week, this story will go on hiatus until I finish a couple other stories that I have started or will start, like 'Half-Sisters' and 'A Prince's Love'. Just a fair warning.**

* * *

The group couldn't believe the trouble that awaited them back at Auradon Prep.

As soon as they entered the amphitheater, Jay rushed over to Lonnie, who was just finished having her side bandaged by Jane, who had a couple bruises and scraps on herself. "What happened?"

"The villains attacked us." Lonnie informed as Jay helped her sit up. She winced in pain while holding her side. "We were doing good at the beginning, but then one of them got Chad. After that, it started going downhill. They nabbed all the Princesses of Light and their children, except for Ben, Queen Belle, and Kairi. Ben and Kairi did a great job protecting Queen Belle. I ran over to help them, but I was stabbed from behind by Shan Yu. Ben saw and his temper sky-rocketed to 'Beast' mode. He fought more recklessly which caused him to get captured along with Queen Belle and Kairi."

Lonnie hissed in discomfort. Jay moved to make an attempt to help her, but she pushed him away. "I'm not the one we need to worry about." Lonnie argued as she adverted her gaze to the other side of the room.

Jay held his breath as he slowly made his way to that section of the room. At first, he didn't recognize the girl laying on her back with Freddie hovering over her. She honestly looked like an older person by the way her face was sunken in; not the beautiful teenager everyone knew her to be. Her Arabian skin faded away to an unnatural olive pale skin. Her eyes were an ever lighter shade of blue that might make one think she's blind. The violet streaks and her dark purple hair blended together to form a hideous sickly color.

"What happened to Jordan?" Jay interrogated calmly yet forcefully as he knelt beside Freddie.

Freddie swallowed a lump in her throat before explaining, "It was my father. His 'friends from the other side' held me against a wall to prevent me from saving Ally. Jordan used her magic to save Ally and was about to save me from the shadows. My father used some kind of charm to drain her genie magic from her. Someone managed to grab Ally again when she stopped to look at Jordan."

Freddie wiped away the tears that stubbornly dripped down her cheeks. "Can you help her?"

"I can't." Jay denied as he took off his necklace and removed the 'lucky' charm, which grew to normal size. "But I know someone who can."

Almost like the lamp has a mind of its own, it began to glow a dark black color. In the next moment, the ex-adviser and great sorcerer of Agrabah made his appearance. After seeing the close-to-dead girl on the ground, Jafar knew the situation was dire. "I can save her," Jafar reassured everyone. "But there will be a cost."

Jafar glanced at his son, who knew exactly his father was planning. Jay couldn't help asking, "There isn't another way?"

The father sighed, "I'm afraid not."

Jay stared down at the ground as he tried his hardest not to let his emotions show. Others thought this was strange, but Jafar leaned over and kissed the top of his son's head, whispering, "Protect the world's heart."

Gazing up at the daughter of Maleficent, Jafar requested, "Keep an eye on my boy for me. He will only confide in you about my passing."

"Your 'passing'?" Sora repeated with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

The ex-villain adverted his attention to Sora. The young Keyblade wielder didn't need to ask any other questions, or even verbally be told any information. Sora could tell from the look in Jafar's eyes what he was planning. The boy wasn't even sure if the ex-villain wanted to do the plan in the first place, but there was no other choice.

Jafar didn't answer the question. Instead he placed his hands a few inches above the dying girl and poured all the magic inside him into her, his enemy's daughter. After a few minutes a bright light flashed into the room, blinding everyone who didn't shield their eyes. A moment passed before they regained their vision, but a few things seemed out of the ordinary.

Sure, Jordan looked to be back to her normal healthy self, only looking to be in a peaceful sleep. However, Jafar vanished without a trace of him being there. His lamp, which his son was still holding, broke into multiple tiny pieces and started to turn into dust. Nobody asked any questions about the ex-villain's whereabouts. They knew what happened because of Jay, who had his face buried into Mal's shoulder to hide the tears that were pouring down his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Rest in peace, Jafar.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Good news. Three people reviewed last week which is why I am updating today. You know the drill, no review, no update till I finish 'Half-Sisters'.**

* * *

Ben couldn't believe how far ahead he had gotten in front of the Gaston twins. In only five minutes he was able to lose them and keep going on the original path he want to go. The 'original path' led him to the back of Jafar's Junk Shop. As soon as he entered the building he was already caught by Jade, Jafar's niece.

"I knew you were coming." She insisted as she clutched an old parrot that was in her arms tighter. "Jay sent me a message the day before."

Ben wasn't all too focused on her words, for his attention was on the bird. "Is that Iago?" He questioned. "He doesn't look like how people described him in the story."

Iago was told to be a small pudgy, red parrot with a golden beak and small claws. His face was white but had blue wingtips and purple tail. Looking at him now, he seemed to be a little bigger than described, but his 'golden beak' was a dull tan color while his red feathers seemed pale. The blue wingtips and purple tail also dulled in color. It actually looked like he lost some feathers too.

"What do you expect?" Jade snapped as she held Iago even tighter. "He just lost his master only a short time ago."

"'His master'?" Ben repeated curiously, not getting the hint. "Who's his-"

"JAFAR!" Jade practically screamed at the king in a hysterical fit. "Jafar was killed by transferring his magic into Genie's daughter, Jordan. A genie can't live without magic. It's the simplest and most well known rule in magic."

Ben felt as though the whole world crashed down on him as he stumbled to a table to rest against. "Poor Jay." He muttered as he gazed down at the ground in sadness. "He's probably mourning his father's death with Mal comforting him."

The king adverted his attention to Jade and Iago, who were silently letting tears drip down their faces in sorrow. "There will be monuments in every kingdom to remember him by." Ben vowed. "His act of kindness won't go by unnoticed or ever forgotten."

Jade sighed before pulling out a couple vials of Potions (wrapped in paper) out of her pocket and giving them to the king. "These are all I found." She tilted her head in inquiry. "Where will you go now?"

"Their hideout," he immediately answered. "There's a picture in there I need to see for myself."

"Picture?" Something suddenly clicked in Jade's mind. "You mean _the_ picture? Why do you want to see something as horrible as that?"

Ben's heart sank at the questions, but he insisted, "I don't know the story behind the picture or even what the picture is. I was told that after I see it, someone would tell me the full story."

Jade was about to comment, until they heard a loud bang from the store entrance. "The Gaston twins," she whispered quietly so they couldn't hear or eavesdrops. "Go out through the back. I'll distract them so you can escape."

"Thank you, Jade."

She hesitated, before stating, "You're welcome, your Majesty."

* * *

Jade swiftly went into the store before the twins could do any damage. "What are you doing here?" She demanded forcefully once she saw they were picking up various items that didn't need to be touched. "My uncle denied your service and banned you from his shop."

The eldest twin smirked deviously. "From what we heard, your uncle is dead."

"He may be, but his rules still apply!" She exclaimed angrily, grabbing an object out of his hands. "Now, get out of our store!"

"Relax," Gaston the Third insisted as he sat down a priceless item. "We are only looking for Beast's runt."

"He's not here." Jade argued as she motioned to the door. "Go bother someone that gives a rat's ass."

"Are you sure you aren't covering for him?" Gaston Jr. wondered curiously. "After all, he is friends with your cousin."

"And he's friends with your brother." Jade retorted in the same rueful tone. "Maybe you should ask him where the king is hiding."

The twins glared at the young teenage girl and would have done something terrible if they hadn't heard the monstrous growl from outside. Stepping out of the building for a moment, they looked around to see an irregular sight. Standing on the roof of a worn down rusting building was none other than his Majesty, King Ben. But for some odd reason he had a different type of atmosphere; almost like a _Beast._

"If you want me," he growled in a manner that was so unlike himself, "beat me at Isle Rush!"

Ben jumped down on the other side of the building with the twins racing after him. Jade couldn't help but to shake her head in amusement. "They must have played it in Auradon," she mused as she entered the building. "Who knows, he may end up getting Mal's title if he's good enough. _King of the Isle._ " A small laugh escaped her lips. "Fitting since he's dating the _Queen of the Isle._ "


	43. Chapter 42

**This chapter idea I came up with back when the five did 'Isle Rush' during the obstacle course. And I may have gotten the idea 'Isle Mile' from Fast and Furious. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. You know the drill! No review, no chapter until 'Half-Sisters' is finished. I'm actually to the point where I want to put this on hold, but I'm keeping my promise for now.**

* * *

Kairi showed up out of nowhere from a portal of light. She told the story of what happened in the prison and how she and Ben escaped. Then she went on to how she met Dizzy and the young girl helping them with their disguises. Finally she revealed how Ben drove the Gaston twin's and Ginny's attention away from her so she could escape. Throughout the whole tale, Mal's mind was somewhere else, thinking about a distant memory that was too good to be true.

* * *

 _A group of villain children of all ages gathered in a large rustic alleyway once again to wait for the victors of the round of races. Every Friday they would all skip school to spend the whole day playing their favorite game, Isle Rush. They would race any and everywhere on the Isle just to prove they were the best._

 _Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil, the newest edition in Mal and Jay's gang, was racing against Hadie, the son of Hades, and claimed victory with a minute to spare. Sitting on top of the tallest building in her throne (for the chair was made specifically for her), was none other than Mal, daughter of Maleficent,_ Queen of the Isle _as they called her for she was the fastest in the land. Standing next to her was her closest 'friend' and the second fastest on the Isle, Jay, son of Jafar. Sitting on the arm-rest of her throne was Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen. She was the third fastest on the Isle thanks to Jay and Mal._

 _Mal let a small smile tug on her lips. She had faith that Carlos would win because she trained him herself. Carlos was slowly climbing the ranks of being one of the fastest; maybe one day he will take Evie's The smile vanished once she saw a group of sea dogs entering the alley._

 _"Hey!" Uma, daughter of Ursula, shouted over the group of villain children that was still cheering. She smirked viciously once they quieted down and pointed her slimy finger at Mal. "I challenge you for your title and your territory! There is no way someone like you can be the best."_

 _Mal held her head up as she stood from her throne and climbed down the building with ease with Jay and Evie following close after her. She walked until there was only a yard of distance between her and the betrayer. "If we were only racing for my territory, we would have done the simple Market Place." Mal revealed as a devious smirk formed on her face and her eyes changed into her abnormal green hues. "Since you challenged me for my title, the biggest mistake you could have made, we ain't racing no Goblin Wharf. We are racing the Isle Mile!"_

 _The crowd cheered at the proclamation out of excitement. The Isle Mile is a gigantic race that covers every portion of the Isle of the Lost, from the Slop Shop to Goblin Wharf, along the edge of the island to see the Isle of the Doomed, through Troll Town and returning back to the abandoned alley. You have to have great endurance and stamina to finish the Isle Mile at a decent time. The Isle Mile is the reason Mal gained her title in the first place. She and Jay created Isle Rush, but she was the one that formed the famous mile. The two were the first to race it and Mal came out the victor. Ever since, no one has been able to defeat Mal ever during Isle Rush. Every time someone challenges her title, they race the Isle Mile with Mal always being the victor._

 _Hesitantly Uma agreed, for she never head of the Isle Mile till now._

 _The two brave female leaders approached the starting line, both ready for the challenge. They would be doing the Isle Mile and the first one to make it back to the throne will have the title of_ Queen. _Other children ran on ahead to see a portion of the race at a different location. Only the trio (Jay, Evie, and Carlos) stayed at the finish line to see who would be the true victor._

 _The moment they were allowed to start, Mal had a huge lead on the pirate captain. She made the smart decision of climbing onto a roof to avoid traffic while Uma stayed on the streets. Mal grinded on the telephone lines and landed on the outskirts of the town while Uma was still in the center. Somehow Uma managed to catch up in the forest by taking a short-cut the Queen hasn't discovered yet._

 _They were neck in neck until they made it back to the town. Mal climbed on the roofs again to avoid the people, but Uma was starting to gain the upper hand. Mal managed to get to the alleyway only a few seconds before Uma. Said girl ran the distance to the building that behold the throne and was going to take the time to climb to the roof. Mal had another idea._

 _Heading to back end of the roof she was at now, Mal prepared to run as fast as she could to make the distance. Jay noticed her intentions and shouted, "Don't even try it! It's too far!"_

 _Mal gave him her famous smirk and her eyes started glowing their abnormal hue as she pronounced, "Nothing's too far."_

 _Her smirk grew into a smile of determination as she ran as fast as she could and took an enormous leap. By some miracle, she barely reached the edge of the roof (would have fallen off is had lost her balance for a split second). By the time Mal sat back down on her throne, Uma finally made it to the top of the roof._

 _"Sorry!" Mal exclaimed in a vicious tone that didn't make her sound sincere at all. "But I'm still_ Queen of the Isle!" _The crowd that formed on various roofs and on the ground cheered once again._

 _If possible, Mal's smile grew even more evil and her voice more powerful. "_ _That will never change as long as I'm a victor!" She shouted before nodding her head to the exit. "Go find someone that can actually put a decent fight against me."_

 _"I almost beat you-"_

 _"I wasn't even trying." Mal denied wholeheartedly. "If I was, you wouldn't have been able to catch up. See you later, Shrimpy."_

* * *

Mal was shaken awake from her memory by Jay, who still had tears pouring down his cheeks without him knowing. Everyone stared at her as though waiting for her to give an explanation for her sudden silence. She extended an arm out to Evie and requested, "Let me see the mirror."

Without questioning the purple-haired fairy, Evie dug through her pocket and handed over the precious item. Mal's heart began to ache once she demanded an answer from the mirror.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mirror mirror in my hand, who stole my title in the villainous land?"


	44. Chapter 43

**This chapter isn't that good, but I tried! I updated early because this story is actually going on hiatus. I have two stories ("Deception" and "A Princess's Punishment") that I really need and want to work on this month. I'm sorry for this hiatus, but you guys are acting like you aren't interested in this story anymore.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Ben ran as fast as he could on the rooftops, jumping to various ones after a few seconds. The Gaston twins trailed after on the ground, knowing that there was no way they could catch him on the roofs. Ben was forced to stop when he came to the edge of one roof that was part of an alleyway. There was a building right across the one he was on now, but the distance was a good five hundred feet. To make matters worse, the Gaston twins appeared below him.

"There's no where to run, _your Majesty_." Gaston Jr. shouted with mock respect. "You can't make the jump. It's too far."

A crazy idea formed in Ben's mind as he retorted, "Nothing's too far!" Letting out a breath to soothe himself, he reassured himself, " _Nothing_ is too far."

Heading the back of the roof, he rushed forward as fast as he could and took a gigantic leap forward. He was in the air for quite some time and the twins could have sworn he was falling to his death. By some miracle he made it to the edge of the roof and rolled safely into a more sturdier part. It wasn't until he was on the other roof that he realized a chair, a _throne_ , was sitting there. Ben didn't get to admire it for long because he caught sight of an opening big enough to fit a person behind the chair.

Ben smirked at the awestruck twins. "I'll see you later." Before they could say anything, he jumped into the opening, which turned out to be an escape slide.

* * *

The people in Auradon couldn't believe what the mirror just showed them. " _Ben_ has my title?" Mal questioned in surprise. "I didn't think he was capable of doing Isle Rush!"

"What is he doing?" Jane wondered curiously. "Shouldn't he be trying to escape the Isle? Why is he going deeper?"

Evie took the mirror from Mal and asked it, "Mirror mirror in my hand, what's the intentions of the king in the horrid land?"

After a few seconds of only a foggy image, it cleared to see a picture that none of the 'VKs' wanted to remember **(you'll 'see' it eventually)**. "Why the hell does he want that picture?" Mal shouted in a even more angry fit. "How does he even know about it?"

Wiping away his tear-stained cheeks, Jay confessed, "That would be my fault. Ben wanted to know what the 'Gastons incident' was. I told him Evie took a picture of you from that day and if he brought it to me, I would tell him the story without any complaints."

"Are you insane?!" The purple-haired fairy screamed in a fit of rage. "Once he sees that picture, he'll go ballistic! He's going to end up _killing_ the twins."

"Better him than me."

The 'brother-sister' duo glared at each other for a long time, waiting for the other to break the gaze. Harry cleared his throat, effectively catching the two attention. "Would this be a bad time to return the. . . _item_?"

Jay felt his anger subside as he stated, "I haven't fulfilled my part of the deal yet. I still owe you two three-"

"We broke part of our end though," Uma quickly intervened. "We couldn't keep him away from his brothers which caused him to go rouge." Digging through Harry's coat pockets, she grabbed an item wrapped in paper and tossed it to Jay (who was barely able to catch it). "If you somehow manage to let us, including Gil, stay in Auradon, then we'll call the deal good."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Sora interrupted. "But could someone tell us what the incident is, why you three have a deal with each, and what the item is?"

With a sigh, Jay unwrapped the item to reveal a genie lamp that was splatter painted with orange, yellow, red, and brown colors. He twirled the lamp around in his hand before revealing, "I made a deal with Harry and Uma. Ten vials of Hi-Potions for three wishes each."

"Three wishes?" Sora repeated. "How can you give wishes, unless. . . ."

"That's right." The son of Jafar declared as he showed the gold bracelets on both of his wrist. "I'm a genie. Dad-" his voice caught in his throat, but he continued, "Dad begged me not give it away when he had some Potions, but I refused to take his."

"What did you need Potions for?" Riku questioned.

"They were for me," Mal revealed as she slid down the wall to the ground. Placing a hand on her right cheek, she said, "Who would have thought one little hit to the face could cause so much damage?"

"'One little hit'!" Carlos repeated incredulously. "They practically mangled half your face!"

"Will someone fill us in?" Aqua wondered kindly. "It seems like you're leaving out a lot of information."

Mal sighed. "I guess I'll tell the story. It was my face that got hurt." She sighed again before starting, "It all started at our school on the Isle, Dragon Hall. . . ."

* * *

 **You won't be told the story until a couple chapters later after the hiatus is over. It will be when Ben shows Maleficent the picture.**


End file.
